The Snow's music
by FallenKunoichi
Summary: Isabelle didn't understand what was happening to her and her brother. One moment she was hearing a beautiful voice sing to her and the next, they were being pulled back in time. Both don't know why they were pulled back but they do know that their lives will never be normal again. Especially when a certain 'Angel of Music' takes an interest in Isabelle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading! Now, I've been obsessed with this movie/musical/book since I first heard about it about a year ago. And I just couldn't resist writing a fanfiction about it :3 I'm going to warn you now, this is going to be very AU so if you don't like AU stories this is not the one for you. It's going to be based off the movie with bits of the musical and book thrown in.**

**It's going to switch from 1st person, to 3rd person sometimes but I'll warn you when. My story is going to be a lot like most of the stories were the main character comes into the Phantom of the Opera world but there will be lots of twists of my own ^_^**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The day was slowly ending, the sun fading behind the horizon while the moon took over. A full moon shinned brightly and it illuminated the night. Wolves howled to the full moon and sent other animals running away, not wanting to cross paths with a pack of wolves. Sounds of cars were fading slowly and the roar of one could only be heard once in a while. The forest was silent, all the birds and other animals in their dens and asleep.

Isabelle walked through the forest with her stepbrother Wilhelm, a flashlight in both of their hands. Isabelle's pure black wolf-dog, Fenris, ran ahead and sniffed around but kept close to his mistress' side. Ice-blue eyes stared straight ahead and would look around once in a while. Wilhelm yawned as they walked, watching as owls flew from tree to tree, looking for prey.

"It's pretty out tonight," Wilhelm commented, snapping Isabelle out of her thoughts. He gave his stepsister a look of worry, frowning. "Are you okay, Isabelle? You're awfully quite tonight, usually you're more energetic and talkative!"

"Sorry, I'm just lost in my thoughts," Isabelle blushed slightly. "I have a lot on my mind!"

"Like what?"

"The dance audition, tomorrow," Isabelle responded. "I mean, what if I don't get in? Dancing has been my passion for so long... I'm worried that they won't like me!"

"You'll do perfect," Wilhelm smiled at his younger sister. "You've had a great teacher! And once they hear you sing, you'll be assigned the role you want at once!"

"Thanks Will," Isabelle grinned but her eyes were still bright with worry. Wilhelm smiled as he came up with an idea to get his sister to stop worrying.

"When we get back home we should watch The Phantom of the Opera," he said, watching as his sister raised a brow at him. "You love the movie after all..."

"But you don't," Isabelle frowned. "You hate everything that has to do with the musical!"

"I can hold my hate for a few hours so you can be happy," Wilhelm smiled. "Your happiness comes first!"

"Thank you big brother!" Isabelle beamed. "What version should we watch?"

"Whatever one you want."

"I like the live musical one that came out in 2011 better," Isabelle began before Wilhelm interrupted her.

"Don't you like that one the best because Ramin Karimloo plays as the Phantom?"

"No!" Isabelle felt her cheeks flush. "I like all the actors of the musical!" She glared at her brother when she heard him mutter 'especially Ramin' under his breath. "And you know what? I've decided that we're going to watch the movie version just to prove to you that I like Gerard Butler too!"

"I never said you didn't..."

Isabelle opened her mouth to respond but ended up just huffing and turning away. Wilhelm chuckled before noticing how far they had walked.

"We should start heading back," Wilhelm said, Isabelle nodding her head. She called Fenris back and he came running back, amber eyes glowing and panting slightly. She jerked her head toward the way they came and Fenris understood, following his mistress back. Wilhelm let out a slight shout when his flashlight went out and he tripped on a root.

"_Heilige Scheiße_!" Wilhelm cursed as he nearly tripped over a bush. He walked around the root before getting closer to Isabelle who had the only working flashlight. "Little sister... I'm scared! Sing for me?"

"You're not scared," Isabelle rolled her eyes. "You just want me to sing..."

"That is slightly true," Wilhelm pouted. "Please sing for me?"

"Fine," Isabelle shook her head before singing,

_"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness wakes and stirs imagination_

_Silently the scenes, abandon their defences_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write_

_For I compose the music of the night."_

Wilhelm rolled his eyes slightly, not surprised that Isabelle had chosen to sing this song. She loved the song and would always sing it.

"We're already home," Wilhelm blinked slowly as they emerged from the forest. "That was fast!"

Isabelle shrugged before they walked to the house, letting Fenris in as they did so. They quickly washed their hands and took off their shoes before going to their living room and turning on the tv. Wilhelm put in the movie before the both sat and watched the movie, Wilhelm spacing out as he watched it.

"So sad," Isabelle sighing, taking out the movie as it ended. "I feel so bad for Erik... I wish that I could just hug him and never let go and tell him that he's not alone."

"We should get to sleep," Wilhelm yawned as he stretched. "You have a big day tomorrow! I'll keep the front door unlocked just in case dad comes home early."

"Don't put too much faith in him," Isabelle murmured, glancing at their recent family picture and looking at her stepfather. Even in a picture he looked tired and sad, almost miserable. Isabelle turned off all the lights before she headed to her room, deciding to take a shower before bed. She grabbed her sleeping clothes before heading to her bathroom.

Isabelle quickly took a shower and put on her sleeping clothes that consisted of a long, blue, silk shirt that almost looked like a dress and a pair of silk silver pants. She wiped the steam off her mirror as she combed her hair, frowning slightly at what she saw staring back. There many things that she didn't exactly dislike about herself, like her height of 5'4, her fair skin, and her lithe figure along with her ice-blue eyes that almost seemed to burn like blue fire. The one thing she simply couldn't stand about her appearance was her long, straight, snow-white hair and black bangs.

Isabelle hated it with a passion. When she went to school, people used to make fun of it and call her names. She had tried to dye it multiple times but it always went out in less than a week. Her mother had told her it was beautiful and that it made her different. Isabelle didn't know where she got her hair color from for her mother had blonde hair while her father was a mystery since she never met him. And when she had questioned her mother about it, her mother would shake her head sadly and mourn for the rest of the day.

Isabelle had always been jealous of her stepbrother and how he had turned out normal. Wilhelm had shaggy jet black hair that curled slightly at the ends. He had a flawless ivory skin tone and grey-blue eyes that couldn't decide which color to be. He was taller than Isabelle by a few inches and had a decent amount of muscle.

Both Isabelle and Wilhelm had two different biological parents and didn't look alike in the slightest. Even if they weren't biologically related, the two were very close and loved each other like any brother and sister would.

A soft sigh passed through Isabelle's lips as she brushed her hair, singing softly to herself.

_"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,_

_That voice which calls to me,_

_and speaks my name."_

Isabelle sang softly, swaying to the beat slightly.

_"And do I dream again? For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind!"_

_**"You have chosen to sing with me, a strange duet..."**_

Isabelle froze in her swaying and twisted around, her eyes wide with shock and fright. She didn't know who was singing with her, she only knew the voice sounded oddly familiar._ 'Wilhelm must be playing a prank',_ Isabelle thought to herself, turning back to finish her brushing.

_**"My power over you... will grow stronger yet!"**_

Isabelle looked back to the door for a moment, wondering how Wilhelm changed the wording of the song.

**"**_**And though you turn from me to glance behind... **_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there, **_

_**Inside your mind!"**_

"You're not going to fool me Will," Isabelle shook her head before opening the door, expecting to see Wilhelm standing outside but she saw no one. Her brows furrowed with confusion and she turned back to her mirror, confusion bright in her eyes. "I must have imaged it..."

Isabelle walked out of her bathroom and went to her room, going over to her duffel bag and making sure she had everything in it. After the auditions she was going to visit her godmother with Wilhelm and she wanted to make sure she had everything.

"Okay so I have my books, sketchbooks, music book, bag of pencils and pens, Iphone, camera, headphones, extra clothes..." She nodded her head in approval before walking over to her bed. Isabelle grabbed the picture frame off her nightstand and sat on her bed as she looked over the photo. It had been taken nearly three years before, when Isabelle was only fourteen while Wilhelm had been sixteen. The photo was the last picture that they had taken with their mother who had disappeared not to long after the photo.

No one knew what had happened to her, they had just woken up one day and she was gone. She had left almost everything at the house and the only thing that was missing was her old golden locket that she rarely wore. Isabelle's stepfather had been distraught and had thought that she had left him and no matter what his children said, he didn't change his mind. But both Isabelle and Wilhelm had refused to believe that, knowing that their mother had loved the family greatly.

"I'll find out what happened to you one day, mama," Isabelle promised, walking over to her duffel bag to place the frame in the bag along with another photo of just her mother. She closed her bag before falling into her bed and turning off the light, closing her eyes and falling asleep a few moments later.

* * *

_**"Isabelle... Isabelle..."**_

Isabelle blinked her eyes awake as she heard someone sing her name almost tenderly. Her half-asleep blue eyes looked around in confusion before she realized the singing was coming from her bathroom. Mist was pouring out from under the door and entered her room. She gasped in surprise, instantly wide awake and her eyes full of fear.

**"**_**I am your Angel of music... **_

_**Come to me, Angel of music!"**_

And that was when she freaked out.

She opened her mouth and shouted nonsense, hoping to distract the person who had sung. Isabelle then, hoping that her plan had worked, ran out of her room and slammed Wilhelm's door open.

"Izzy... What's wrong?" Wilhelm asked, he was already up and walking toward his sister. He heard his sister's shouts of nonsense and knew something was up. His sister only shouted stupid things when she was scared or shocked.

"Will, there's mist coming out from under my door and someone is singing my name and calling himself an Angel of Music!" Isabelle said hurriedly, her eyes still full of fear.

"Isabelle, you were just dreaming," Wilhelm yawned. "Now please go to..." Wilhelm stopped when he saw mist coming out from Isabelle's still open door. "...Sleep..."

"Come with me to see what it is," Isabelle said, tugging on Wilhelm's hand. Her fear was still there but her curiosity was getting the better of her. Wilhelm let Isabelle guide him inside her room, slowly they approached the door.

_**"Isabelle... Isabelle..."**_

The voice sang lovingly. Isabelle froze and her eyes flashed with fear while Wilhelm frowned.

_"__**Can't you see? I'm your Angel of Music... **_

_**Trust your Angel of Music**_

_**I'll protect you!**_

_**I am your Angel of Music! **_

_**Come to me, Angel of Music!"**_

Isabelle slowly opened the door and gasped at what she saw. Her mirror was shattered, the glass all over the ground. In its place was a large, gaping hole that was a mixture of purple and black. It was slightly glowing as Isabelle and Wilhelm slowly approached it. As soon as the pair stepped in front of it, something pushed them and they were falling into darkness.

* * *

**Translation(German):**

Heilige Scheiße- _Holy shit__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"Isabelle! Get up! Please," a voice pleaded into the young girl's ear. Ice-blue eyes slowly blinked open and they turned to the side to meet a pair of blue-grey eyes. "Thank god!"

"Wilhelm... what happened?" Isabelle groaned as she sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at her surroundings. She was in a clean office with many pictures on the walls, the curtains drawn shut. "Where are we?"

"I have no clue," Wilhelm shook his head. "I just woke up a moment ago and saw you passed out on the couch."

"How'd we get here?" Isabelle slowly forced herself to her feet and looked around. She froze as she took in what Wilhelm was wearing and she frowned. "What the hell are you wearing? You look you're about to attend a wedding!"

Wilhelm looked down at what he was wearing and shrugged. The grey-eyed boy was wearing a black, older fashioned suit that had hints of red. His buttoned up shirt was dark red and a black cloak was attached to his shoulders.

"I could say the same thing about you," Wilhelm replied, nearly laughing as Isabelle jumped back and looked down at herself. "Well you look like you're more from the 1800s!"

The blue-eyed girl was now in a lovely layered dress that went to the ground. It was a combination of dark blues with silver bordering the middle and ends. It was lacy by the chest and at the end of the sleeves that went to her elbows. She wore a pair of black heeled boots with stockings. A silver cloak was on her shoulders and the top half of her hair was covered by the hood.

"Oh god where are we?" Isabelle whispered before turning to a desk that was in the office. A calendar was on the wall and she walked over to it, her eyes widening with shock as she read the date. "Oh god... Please, _Please_, don't be true..."

"What's it say, Isabelle?" Wilhelm asked, walking toward the calendar. His eyes also widened as he took in the date, "June 3... 1870..."

Isabelle regained her senses and she rushed to the window, pulling open the blinds. She gasped as she saw carriages and horses in the streets, not cars or buses.

"It's true then..." Isabelle said, turning to Wilhelm. "We traveled back in time... We're no longer in 2014... we're in 1870..."

"How... how did this happen?" Wilhelm asked sitting back on the couch. Isabelle was about to open her mouth to answer when she suddenly felt like someone was watching them. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and her eyes darted around in search of the gaze. "What's wrong, Isabelle?"

"Someone is watching us," Isabelle said, not bothering to whisper. "Can't you feel their gaze?"

"You're just paranoid..." Wilhelm sighed. "We need to find out where we are and what we're going to do now..."

Before Isabelle could respond, she suddenly heard a howl of a wolf and the running of feet. The door slammed open and a blur of black dashed in and ran to Isabelle. The blur jumped on Isabelle and began to lick her cheek.

"Fenris!" Isabelle said happily, petting her wolf and kissing his forehead. "So you came with us to, huh?"

"Ah, you two are finally awake," a strangely familiar voice said to the two girls. Isabelle and Wilhelm turned to the door and watched as Madame Giry walked in. She looked and sounded just like the actor who played her in the movie. "I was worried that you wouldn't wake up!"

"Hello," Wilhelm said, his brows furrowed. She looked familiar but he couldn't remember where he had seen her before. And judging by Isabelle's astonishment, he guessed that he should know her from somewhere.

"I am Madame Giry! How are you two feeling?" Madame Giry asked, walking to stand by the two siblings. "I see your wolf has found you! He was quite worried!"

"We're fine," Isabelle said. "But we're so very confused... do you know how we got here?"

"A couple of our dancers found you two and the wolf passed out on the ground of the stage, along with your bags," she gestured to both Isabelle's and Wilhelm's duffel bad. "You were brought here so you would be more comfortable. Now, I must ask, who are you two and why are you in the Opera Populaire?"

"I'm Wilhelm Wolfe," he bowed his head. "And this is my sister Isabelle while the wolf is Fenris. And why we're here..." He shared a look with Isabelle, silently asking her what he should say. "It's a crazy story and it's a... rather long one..."

Madame Giry took a seat, "take your time..."

"Okay..." Isabelle took a deep breath. "Me and Wilhelm aren't from this time, we're from 2014... I don't know what exactly happened or why we were brought here. All I remember was being in my house, singing softly and then someone else sang back to me. I kind of dismissed the singing and said it was only my imagination and went to sleep. I woke up later when I heard someone singing my name and calling themself the 'Angel of Music' from my bathroom. I woke up Wilhelm and we both went to investigate the noise. When we opened the door, my mirror was shattered but this... strange portal was in its place. We went up to it and we were somehow pushed into it. And the next thing I knew, I was waking up here and in this dress..."

"That is the craziest story I have ever heard," Madame Giry said, frowning and standing up, irritation written across her face. "Time travel is not real, it hasn't been and it never will! You are either lying to me or you are insane!"

"No wait, I have proof!" Isabelle cried out and hurried to her bag, opening it and pulling out one of her books. She opened it to the copy right page and pointed to the date. "See! 2012!" Madame Giry still looked like she didn't believe them. Wilhelm saw and went to his sister's side, pulling out the camara he spotted. He took a quick photo before showing it to Madame Giry.

"See!" Wilhelm said, sighing with relief as she saw that Madam Giry was slowly starting to believe them. It was when he pulled out Isabelle's phone that she truly believed them.

"You really are telling the truth," Madame Giry whispered, looking at Isabelle with awe. "And you have no clue as to why you were taken back in time?"

"None at all," Isabelle murmured before looking at Madame Giry with hope. "I know this might be a lot to ask, but we need your help. We have nowhere to go... Please help us out..."

"I will try my best," Madame Giry bowed her head. "Can you dance? Act? Sing?"

"I can act and dance," Isabelle nodded her head. "I guess I can sing but I'm not the best... My brother can't dance or act but he can sing decently and play the cello well!"

"And I can cook," Wilhelm added. "And I can clean, do the basic treatments that doctors do and do stage work..."

"Maybe I can get you a position as a dancer," she replied, nodding her head to Isabelle before looking at Wilhelm. "And I may be able to get you a job as a member of the orcest-"

"I was alerted that are mysterious guests have awoken," Monsieur Lefevre said as he walked into the room, interrupting Madam Giry. He turned to look at the siblings, "I assume you two are well..."

"Very," Isabelle bowed her head. "We thank you for helping us out in our time of need."

"These two have asked to join the Opera Populaire," Madame Giry said before Isabelle could continue. "Isabelle said she can sing, dance, and act while her brother can do stage work and play the cello."

"Madame Giry, if you would speak to me in private," Lefevre gestured out the door before the two went out. Isabelle toyed with her sleeve nervously, hoping that the manager wouldn't throw them out. The two only talked for a few moments before they walked back in, a pleased smile on Madame Giry's face.

"I guess they can join," Lefevre said after a few moments of looking the two over. "They look like they could be useful... Ah the more dancers, the better. And one of our cellists got uh... fired and we do need another one. I will allow them to join but the wolf... I'm sorry but he has to go."

Isabelle froze and clung to Fenris tightly. "Please Monsieur! I'll do anything to keep him! He's a good wolf, he doesn't bite or howl unless provoked. He knows not to relieve himself in a room and he won't make much noise!" Isabelle saw that Lefevre was still not convinced and she then blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "If I can keep him, I'll clean out box 5 every week!" Wilhelm frowned and wondered why both Madame Giry and Monsieur Lefevre paled.

"Hmm... That_ would_ get the Phantom off my back about cleaning that box of his," Lefevre murmured. "Ah fine! If you're that desperate to keep the wolf then yes. But if the Phantom writes another note to me about his box being dirty, the wolf is going! You can keep the wolf in one of the storage rooms, just make sure to clean up after him."

"Of corse! Thank you so,_ so _much," Isabelle was almost happy enough to crush him in a hug. But she then realized what she had promised him and she silently cursed in her head.

_'Shit, what the hell did I just get myself into?' _Isabelle silently groaned, thinking about how she screwed herself._ 'I'm so going to die..._

"Well I must take my leave now," Monsieur Lefevre bowed his head. "I will see you again soon!"

"How do you know about the Phantom?" Madame Giry asked as soon as the door shut.

"In the future, his story is very well-known," Isabelle explained to her. "I know a lot about him while Wilhelm knows some... And I realized I probably just killed myself and that he might be listening to this. If he is, hi!"

Madame Giry just sighed before she turned to the door and calmly called out, "Meg, Christine! You can come out, I know you have been there since the beginning." A few moments passed before a blonde and a brunette walked though the doors. Isabelle gaped at them, they looked just liked they did in the movie.

"Hi! I'm Meg and this is Christine," Meg said happily, pointing to herself than Christine. "You two are really from the future!"

"What's the future like?" Christine asked. Isabelle was about to answer when Madame Giry told them to hold the questions and show Isabelle to the ballet dormitories while she took Wilhelm to where he would stay.

"See you later little sister," Wilhelm ruffled her hair before grabbing his bag and following Madame Giry. Isabelle grabbed her own bag before following Christine and Meg, thanking Madame Giry as she passed.

"It's so quiet," Isabelle said, looking around the empty halls. "Why is that?"

"Most of the performers are on break," Meg replied. "We just got finished with a production and we have a few days to rest."

"Makes sense!" Christine showed her to the rooms and showed her the beds they were going to be able to use. Isabelle's was under a window and right next to Meg's.

"So what's the future like?" Christine asked again, her doe-like eyes wide with curiosity.

"It's loud and dangerous," Isabelle began. "Woman have it better there and we have a lot more rights. We get as much education as men and we work just like them too. The technology is great and instead of using carriages and horses to get around, we use cars. Cars are these moving machines that take us places..."

"Fascinating," Meg murmured. Isabelle smiled at her and nodded her head before opening the trunk by her bed and she began to put her stuff in it. She put her electronics at the bottom and put her books to one side along with her sketchbook. She put her clothes in the center and she frowned when she saw that there were a few added dresses to the pile. She wondered how they got there but couldn't come up with a 'how' or 'why'. In the end, Isabelle shrugged before picking up a simpler dress.

"Is there somewhere I can change?" Isabelle asked. "I don't want to ruin the dress when I go exploring..."

"I'll show you to the bathroom," Meg showed her to the bathroom and showed her how to use the tub while she was there. Isabelle thanked her before slowly taking off her cloak and heavy dress. She pulled the simpler one over her head and relished the silk it was made of. It was a long, simple mint green dress with light pink roses at the bottom. She walked back to the dormitories and put her dress back in her trunk along with her cloak.

"Do you guys mind showing me around?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh we would love to," Meg said, looking excited. Isabelle smiled and guessed that they wanted to know more about the future. She couldn't blame them, she knew she would want to too in their shoes. "Let's get started! It'll be so fun! You're going to love it here!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me! So Erik finally appears in this chapter, I hope I did him justice ^_^ The next chapter will be in his point of view... Kind of. It will still be in 3rd person but from his view I guess? I'm not very good at explaining XD Now enough of my rambling (I do that a lot), I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"This is decent," Isabelle commented as Meg and Christine showed her the storage room where Fenris was staying. It was a decent length but there were many barrels and crates placed randomly. There was a pile of old blankets in the middle of the room where Fenris was sleeping. Two bowls were near by, one with water and the other with scraps of food. "He'll be happy here! And there's a window in here too!"

Isabelle walked over to the window and pushed the curtains aside to open the window. The air in the room was musky and she didn't want her wolf to be stuck in that kind of air.

"Where to next?" She asked once they walked out of the storage room.

"Let's head to the kitchen," Meg said. "You should get a bite to eat before continuing! How old are you and your brother? You look like you're the same age as us!"

"I'm sixteen while Wilhelm is nineteen."

"I hope you don't mind me saying this but you and your brother look nothing alike," Christine commented.

"Well we don't share the same blood, we both have a different mother and father. My mother married his father..." Isabelle quickly explained.

She eyed Christine, wondering how her training with Erik was going. Her eyes lit with mischief as she came up with an idea to see if she could get Christine to slip up and say something about the 'Angel of Music'.

"So..." Isabelle began, trying to sound as casual as possible. "Have you guys heard about the Angel of Music yet?"

"Angel of Music?" Christine asked, her eyes full of curiosity. "I've never heard of an Angel like that before... Have you, Meg?"

"No, is it something from the future?" Meg asked, leaning in slightly. Isabelle eyes flashed with confusion, not understanding how Christine had never heard of it before.

_'What the hell,_' Isabelle thought._ 'Christine is supposed to know about it, how can she not? Did Wilhelm and me somehow change the story by just being here? Oh god, I hope not. Maybe it's just a cover and she's lying! That has to be it!' _Isabelle wondered if she should just leave it at that and not talk about it anymore but her curiosity got the better of her._ 'I have to be certain...'_

"My mother told me about him once," Isabelle replied, grabbing the apple that Meg had offered her before they walked off. The cooks had told them dinner was soon and just to have a snack. "They used to say that the Angel of music appeared sometime in the late 1800s... I thought maybe you have heard of him..."

"This is the first time I've ever heard of him," Christine said and smiled. "Maybe we'll get to see him one day!"

"Ha ha! Yeah... hopefully," Isabelle laughed nervously, trying to hide her shock. She was lead to the middle of the stage and the moment she stepped on it, she was captivated. Her eyes glanced at the dark red walls of the opera house and the golden statues. "It's so... Beautiful!" She glanced at Christine, "the Angel of Music would love this..." The brunette showed no signs of surprise or any reaction that she might have thought of as suspicious.

_'Okay, I have one last chance to see if she is lying about not knowing who the Angel of Music is,'_ Isabelle thought to herself, taking a deep breath and she walked closer to the center of the stage._'Let's hope that my guess is wrong... She has to have a reaction to this... If she doesn't then it means that Erik never visited her and me and Wilhelm somehow messed this story up with our presence.'_

_"Mother once spoke of an Angel, _

_I used to dream he'd appear..." _

Isabelle sang softly, changing father to mother since it was her mother who introduced her _The Phantom of the Opera_.

_"Now as I sing I can sense him! _

_And I know he's here..." _

Christine and Meg had their eyes half-closed as they listened to her sing but neither looked like they knew what Isabelle was singing about_. _

_"Angel of music, guide and guardian! _

_Grant to me your glory... _

_Angel of music, hide no longer! _

_Secret and strange Angel..."_

"That was beautiful, Isabelle!" Christine said, smiling. "You should try out for one of the singing roles in our next production! You could easily get in!"

"I'm not that great of a singer," Isabelle said. "I'm sure you could sing better than me!"

"Oh heavens no! I can't sing at all, I have no talent in singing." Isabelle gaped at Christine, not believing what the girl was saying. "I never really wanted to sing either... I prefer dancing anyway!"

"I see..." Isabelle sent her a slightly forced smile._ 'Then I was right... I don't know how or why but me and Wilhelm somehow screwed up the plot of this story... Well there's nothing we can do about it now... At least Erik won't have to feel the pain that he feels when Christine chooses Raoul instead of him.'_

"Well that ends the little tour," Meg said. "I believe we showed you most of the rooms! Christine and I were planning on going to the dress shop... Do you want to join us?"

"I'm going to have to decline," Isabelle said. "I need to go clean the storage room where Fenris is staying. It's so dusty and I don't want him to stay in a room like that."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Christine asked, pouting slightly.

"I'll go next time, promise!" Isabelle said goodbye to Christine and Meg. _'Plus, I need to talk to Wilhelm...' _With that, she began to search for Wilhelm. She spotted him easily for he was with another musician and they were discussing something. "Wilhelm!"

"Oh there you are Isabelle," Wilhelm ruffled his sister's hair. "How was the tour?"

"Great but I need to talk to you," she glanced at the musician that was watching them. "In private..." The other music an nodded his head in understanding before walking away. Isabelle lowered her voice to a whisper. "Christine was never contacted by Erik..."

"What do you mean?" Wilhelm asked. "I never really paid attention to the movie so I don't know whats going on..."

"Damn it Wilhelm!" Isabelle took a deep breath. "Okay so in all versions, Christine was visited by Erik, who is the phantom, and he taught her to sing. He called himself the 'Angel of Music'-"

"Isn't that what the voice was calling himself?"

"Yeah... Don't give me that look! I'm pretty sure it wasn't him who brought us here. He might be a genius but even he's not capable of doing that," Isabelle paused before continuing. "Anyways, I was trying to get Christine to say something about the angel but she has no clue what it is! That means she was never visited by Erik and was never taught to sing or anything. Don't you see, Wilhelm? Us being here somehow messed the plot of this story up!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Wilhelm frowned. "All I remember from the movie was that the Phantom had a creepy obsession with Christine and nearly killed her boyfriend and burned down the opera house. I think it's a good thing that he won't be able to do that now."

"But he must be so lonely..." Isabelle frowned. "But I get what you're saying and I agree..." She sighed, "anyways I need to go clean up the storage room where Fenris is staying... I'll talk to you soon, big brother!"

With that, Isabelle walked to where Meg had told her the cleaning supplies were. She grabbed everything she needed before she walked to the storage room, grimacing when she saw the dust-covered Fenris. "You've been in here for less than four hours and you're already a mess!"

Isabelle sighed before she began to clean, wiping the dust off all the boxes and barrels. She took off every cobweb she saw and shuddered when she killed a spider. Fenris stayed of out her way, staying on his bed as she cleaned. The blue-eyed girl pushed the boxes and barrels to one side, stacking them neatly on top of one another. As she worked, she could tell that someone was watching her and it unnerved her. But she didn't know what to do so she tried to show no sign of being uncomfortable. She was beginning to mop when she began to get tired of the silence.

_"Listen to my voice calling you,_

_Pulling you out of darkness_

_Hear the Devil's cry of sin!_

_Always turn your back on him._

_With the wind you go_

_Still I dream of your spirit_

_leading you back home!"_

Isabelle sang softly, swaying to the beat as she moped.

_"I will give my gifts to you _

_Grow your garden, watch it bloom! _

_The light in your eye is an angel up high, _

_Fighting to ease the shadow side! _

_Hearts will grow though having to bend, _

_Leaving behind all things in the end._

_Listen to my voice calling you! _

_Calling you out of darkness! _

_Hear the Devil's cry of sin, _

_Always turn your back on him..."(1)_

Isabelle held the note for as long as she could, going up an octave as she did so. _'And now we're back to silence,'_ Isabelle sighed and was about to sing another song when she began to hear clapping. She stood up straight and looked around for the source of clapping._ 'I knew I wasn't alone! Who the hell-'_

_**"Brava, brava, bravissima..."**_

Isabelle froze when she heard the soft singing. She knew who it was, the voice beautiful and deep, echoing around the room._ 'It's Erik... He heard me sing and he applauded! And now I think I'm going to freak out...'_

"Who's there?" Isabelle asked meekly, trying her best to sound scared and confused. Her eyes darted around, trying to spot where Erik was hiding.

"I am here, child," the beautiful voice, that belonged to Erik, softly said, as if trying not to scare Isabelle.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Angel of Music," Erik said. "I watch over all those who can sing with passion and talent... I have heard you sing and you have impressed me. If you want, I can help you improve your voice and become an even better singer!"

"This isn't a joke, right?" Isabelle asked, narrowing her eyes._ 'Maybe this isn't actually Erik and Wilhelm is playing a damn prank on me.'_ "If that's you Wilhelm, I'm going to strangle you!"

"I am not this 'Wilhelm' nor do I know of one. I am simply the Angel of Music who you seek. Now, do you accept my offer?"

_'Okay yeah that's definitely not Wilhelm,'_ Isabelle thought._ 'He usually stops after I catch him... It must be Erik then... But why ask to teach me? He's supposed to be teaching Christine! Well I already proved earlier that Christine never talked to him before so maybe I'm meant to be his student. Even if I'm not supposed to, this is awesome! There's no way I'm going to say no!_

"Why not?" Isabelle said after a few moments. "It's not like a little help will hurt or anything..."

"Excellent," Erik purred. "I look forward to teaching you, be on the roof tonight and I will begin teaching you."

And with that, he left. Isabelle let out an excited squeak before calming herself down to clean. She quickly finished cleaning and admired her work, nodding her head in approval. It was much cleaner now and there was no cobwebs or dust.

"There we go, Fenris," Isabelle cooed, sitting down on the blankets and petting her wolf. "Now it's all nice and clean! I'll take you out to run later on this week, hopefully I can find a park or something. Well I need to go, my puppy, I'll see you later!"

Isabelle stood up and dusted herself off before heading out the door with her cleaning supplies. She put the supplies in the room where she had gotten them from before walking to the ballet dormitories. The blue-eyed girl was stopped half-way there by Christine and Meg who had returned from shopping and were heading to dinner.

"How was shopping?" Isabelle asked as she sat by the table, sitting across from her new friends. Wilhelm sat a little ways away, talking with a few other musicians that had stayed. She debated on whether or not to tell him about her meeting with Erik but decided against it, knowing he would probably freak out. "Get anything pretty?"

"I found the perfect dress today," Meg began describing the dress, excitement across her face. Once she finished describing it, she frowned, "but it was too much money... I'll get it when I have more money to spend."

"I've had that happen to me before," Isabelle nodded her head in understanding. They chatted as they ate, Christine and Meg asking questions about the future while Isabelle answered them to the best of her ability. In return, she would ask questions about the Opera Populaire and about the types of operas they did. As they finished up their food, they began to walk back to the dormitories.

"We were going to go for a quick walk," Christine began, "would you like to join us?"

"Sounds fun," Isabelle nodded her head. "Just let me get my cloak and we can head out!"

* * *

"Nope! Not happening," Isabelle shook her head, eyeing the thin looking frock Christine was trying to give her. "It's too long for me _and_ it looks see through!"

"It's for sleeping though," Christine frowned. "It's not as if anyone's going to see..."

"Thanks but I'm just going to stick with what I got," Isabelle reached into her trunk and pulled out her silk sleeping pants and her long shirt, casually putting her cloak on the top of her trunk. "I'll be back!"

Isabelle quickly made her way to the bathroom and changed into her sleeping clothes. She washed her face with water and soap before going back.

"We have one day before the other ballerinas come home," Meg said excitedly. "You're going to love them!"

"What's the next production going to be?" Isabelle asked.

"I think it's _Magic Flute_," Christine answered.

"Oh I've seen that before!" Isabelle grinned. "It's going to be so fun!"

They talked for a little while longer before they blew out the lights and laid down to sleep. Isabelle waited until the breathing patterns of Christine and Meg slowed down before getting up. She quietly got out of bed and slipped her flats on before she grabbed her cloak, tying it around her neck before she went off.

_'Thank god Christine and Meg showed me to the roof,'_ Isabelle thought, sticking to the shadows as she walked. Her footsteps were quiet as she walked, making sure to avoid anyone that was walking near her._ 'I'm going to have to find a shortcut to the roof...' _Isabelle walked up the long, winding stairs, sighing in relief as she got to the top and opened the roof door, closing it behind her.

She relished the cool air as she stood, smiling as she felt the wind whip at her hair. The blue-eyed girl looked around for a sign of Erik but found none, guessing that he wasn't going to show himself. Isabelle walked over to one of the statues and jumped on it, taking at seat while looking up at the full moon.

"I see you've gotten comfortable," a voice rang out through the rooftop, startling Isabelle. She let out a list of curses in German when she heard the voice, quieting down when she realized it was Erik. "...Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry Angel!" Isabelle felt herself blush. "You just startled me..."

"If you say so... Let's begin," Erik told her. Isabelle felt excitement bubble up and she grinned, trying not to bounce. "The first aria we will work on is called,_ O messanger de Dieu._ Listen to me sing it first and after I am done, I want you to sing it."

"Got it!" Isabelle was captivated when he sang. It was so beautiful and she felt like she could listen to him sing for hours. His voice was better than any of the men that played him in the musicals. It rich and full of passion. But soon, the song was over and it was her turn to sing. She didn't know how or why, but she remembered the lyrics to the song. Isabelle took a deep breath before she sang,

_"O messager de Dieu, si bon dans ta rudesse,_

_Sois béni, toi qui m'as ouvert le ciel!_

_Ma chair saigne, et mon âme est pleine d'allégresse,_

_Un air léger baigne mon front brûlant._

_Plus fraîche que l'eau de la source,_

_Plus douce qu'un rayon de miel,_

_Ta pensée est en moi suave et salutaire et mon esprit,_

_Dégagé de la terre plane déjà dans cette immensité!_

_Très vénéré père, sois béni!"(2)_

"Excellent! There are a few things you need to work on though," Erik began to show her the things she needed to fix and helped her do so. He fixed her breathing so she wouldn't have to take deep breaths after every line. They worked on the song for a few hours before Erik was satisfied with their work. "You're learning faster than I thought you would! You will make a great Prima Donna one day..."

"Thank you, Angel," Isabelle bowed her head, holding back a laugh. It still amused her how Erik was pretending to be the Angel of Music. "Is todays lesson over?"

"Yes, child, you may return to your bed," Erik said softly. "I will tell you when our next lesson is. Sleep well..."

"Goodnight, my Angel of Music," Isabelle picked herself up before walking back to the dormitories. She was thankful that Christine and Meg hadn't woken up, knowing it would have been hard to explain why she had been on the roof. Isabelle slid her cloak off as she got back to her bed and she slid herself into her sheets, closing her eyes to sleep. As she began to doze off, she heard someone singing softly to her. Her lips twitched up in a smile before sleep finally overtook her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I don't own the different songs that I used in this chapter, they're owned by their respective owner, I'm simply using them and stuff...**

**(1) Out of Darkness by Aubrey Ashburn**

**(2) O messager de Dieu from Massenet's Opera, Thais**


	4. Chapter 4

**Erik(3rd person):**

Erik was captivated the moment he heard a sweet, soft voice sing longingly. He had been going to Monsieur Lefevre's office to leave a note when he heard the voice. The singing was soft, almost a whisper and it felt like the voice was wrapping around him.

_"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,_

_That voice which calls to me,_

_and speaks my name._

_And do I dream again? For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind!"_

Erik was startled when he heard the voice sing about him. And for a reason unknown to him, he felt compelled to sing back to the voice.

_**"You have chosen to sing with me, a strange duet..."**_

He sang back softly, being mindful to the few workers still in the opera house.

_**"My power over you... will grow stronger yet!**_

_**And though you turn from me to glance behind... **_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there, **_

_**Inside your mind!"**_

He waited for the voice to sing back but he heard nothing, the sweet angelic voice gone. Frowning, he went to look at the stage to see if anyone was there but he saw no one. Erik sighed in disappointment before continuing to his original destination.

_'I must be finally going crazy,'_ Erik thought to himself, opening the secret passage to Monsieur Lefevre's office and leaving his note on the man's desk._ 'Hearing a voice that was never there!'_

As he was returning to check on the stage hand's work, he passed the stage and froze in his tracks as he took in the scene. In the middle of the stage, two people were passed out while a wolf whined. Erik frowned and grabbed a rope, sliding down it so he could get a better view. He kept to the shadows as he looked at the two passed out people. One was a boy with shaggy black hair and a peaceful expression on his face. When he looked at the other one, a girl, his breath caught in his throat.

The girl was beautiful with snow-white hair with a dash of black and a heart-shaped face with high cheekbones. She was dressed in fine clothing and looked like she could be a Prima Donna or a dancer, although she had more curves than most. Erik was instantly captivated and he looked around and made sure no one was near before he began to approach the two. But before he got close enough to touch them, the wolf jumped up and bared his teeth, growling low in his chest. The wolf let out a sharp bark and jumped slightly at Erik, causing him to back up a few feet.

Erik glared at the wolf and let out a few curses when he heard voices approaching the stage. He instantly turned around and went into one of the secret passages where he could see everything. The man watched as Meg Giry and Christine Daae walked in, gasping as they saw the two unconscious people.

"Oh god are they okay?" Meg asked, slowly approaching the two. The wolf barked at her as she approached but didn't try to attack her. Meg gently rested her hand on the wolf's head and gave him a pat. "Good dog... Don't you worry, we're going to help your masters, okay?" She turned to Christine, "I'm going to get mama, watch after them, okay?"

"Be back quickly," Christine said before taking Meg's place. Erik watched with curiosity, eyeing Christine. He remembered her, the little girl who Antoinette had raised after her dad had passed on. She had grown up to be quite beautiful but he didn't think she could compare to the white-haired maiden. Erik frowned when he caught himself thinking that. He didn't even know who the girl was and he already found himself liking her.

"What happened?" Antoinette or Madame Giry, asked as she stepped on the stage with two stage hands following her. "Are they hurt?" She looked around suspiciously in the shadows and frowned when she spotted no one.

"No, they just look to be unconscious," Christine answered, stepping back to let the stage hands pick the two up.

"Take them to my office," Madame Giry said to the stage hands. "Once they wake up, we'll question them..." She glanced at the wolf. "Come with me pup, I'll take you somewhere you can relieve yourself."

With that, Madame Giry walked off with the wolf surprisingly following her. Christine and Meg followed after, whispering about how the Phantom must have done it.

_'I wonder how they got in,'_ Erik thought to himself, taking the passage way that lead to Madame Giry's office._ 'I should have seen them come in but I didn't... These two are strange indeed.'_

He stopped as he got to outside of the office and looked though the hole he had made, frowning when he saw that the two were still asleep. It wasn't until an hour later that they began to wake up. The boy slowly opened his eyes and sat up, looking around with unmasked confusion.

_"Was zum Teufel? Wo bin ich?"_ the boy muttered, looking around wildly. Erik frowned, not familiar with the language the boy spoke in but he guessed it was German. The boy's eyes widened as he spotted his sister and he hurried to her side, shaking her gently "Isabelle! Get up! Please," the boy pleaded.

_'Ah so the girl's name is Isabelle... pretty,_ Erik thought, watching as the girl slowly opened her eyes._ 'They're so blue, I've never seen eyes like that before.'_

"Wilhelm... what happened?" Isabelle had asked, sounding scared and confused. Her eyes had widened and they darted around, "where are we?"

Erik frowned, _'Shouldn't they know?'_

"I have no clue," the boy, Wilhelm, said. "I just woke up a moment ago and saw you passed out on the couch."

"How did we get here?" Isabelle got to her feet and gave the boy a perplexed look. "What the hell are you wearing? You look you're about to attend a wedding!"

"I could say the same thing about you," Wilhelm replied. "Well you look like you're more from the 1800s!" Isabelle looked down and gasped as she looked at her clothes.

Erik, once again, felt himself frown._ 'Whats so strange about what they're wearing? It looks like it's on the expensive side but there is nothing strange about it. Those two are acting strange...'_

"Oh god where are we?" Isabelle asked before slowly approaching the calendar on Madame Giry's wall. "Oh god... Please, _Please_, don't be true..."

"What's it say, Isabelle?" Wilhelm asked. "June 3... 1870..."

_'What's so surprising about the date?' _Erik questioned in his head. His attention was caught again when he saw Isabelle hurry to the window and pull the curtains open, gaping at what she saw.

"It's true then..." Isabelle murmured, turning to Wilhelm "We traveled back in time... We're no longer in 2014... we're in 1870..."

_'What!? Is the girl crazy? There's no way that they came from 2014! Time travel isn't real,'_ Erik gaped at them._ 'Those two need help...'_

"How... how did this happen?" Wilhelm asked and sat down while Isabelle looked around with narrowed eyes. "What's wrong, Isabelle?"

"Someone is watching us," Isabelle told him. Erik smirked,_ 'She's a bright girl, not everyone can tell when they're being watched. But I'm still positive that she's not entirely sane.'_ "Can't you feel their gaze?"

"You're just paranoid... We need to find out where we are and what we're going to do now..."

Erik waited to hear what Isabelle would say next when he heard the wolf howling before the door opened and the wolf rushed in, jumping on Isabelle. Madame Giry walked in after it, amusement in her sharp blue eyes.

"Fenris!" Isabelle said happily to the wolf. "So you came with us to, huh?"

"Ah, you two are finally awake," Madame Giry said as she walked in. Erik noted that Isabelle was gaping at the woman, shock stretched across her face. "I was worried that you wouldn't wake up! I am Madame Giry! How are you two feeling? I see your wolf has found you! He was quite worried!"

"We're fine," Isabelle replied. "But we're so very confused... do you how we got here?"

"Ah a couple of our dancers found you two, along with the wolf, passed out on the ground of the stage, along with your bags. You were brought here so you would be more comfortable. Now, I must ask, who are you two and why are you in the Opera Populaire?" Erik leaned in, his eyes full of wonder.

"I'm Wilhelm Wolfe," the boy bowed his head. "And this is my sister Isabelle while the wolf is Fenris. And why we're here... It's a crazy story and it's a... rather long one."

"Take your time..."

"Okay..." Isabelle took a deep breath. "Me and Wilhelm aren't from this time, we're from 2014... I don't know what exactly happened or why we were brought here. All I remember was being in my house, singing softly and then someone else sang back to me."

Erik felt himself jump slightly, wondering if it had been her that he had sung with. He then shook the thought away, telling himself that it was impossible since time travel wasn't real.

"I kind of dismissed the singing and said it was only my imagination and went to sleep. I woke up later when I heard someone singing my name and calling themself the 'Angle of Music' from my bathroom. I woke up Wilhelm and we both went to investigate the noise. When we opened the door, my mirror was shattered but this... strange portal was in its place. We went up to it and we were somehow pushed into it. And the next thing I knew, I was waking up here and in this dress..."

"That is the craziest story I have ever heard," Madame Giry frowned. "Time travel is not real, it hasn't been and it never will! You are either lying to me or you are insane!"

"No wait, I have proof!" Isabelle cried out and hurried to her bag. She went through it and pulled out a leather-bound book. "See! 2012!"

_'That's not much proof,'_ Erik mused, shaking his head. He saw that Madame Giry didn't look convinced. But that changed when Wilhelm went to his sister's bag and pulled out a device that fit in his hand. He snapped something at Madame Giry and held it out for the woman to see. Her eyes widened and belief flowed into her eyes. Erik felt himself frown, wondering what the device had been.

"You really are telling the truth," Madame Giry whispered. "And you have no clue as to why you were taken back in time?"

"None at all," Isabelle murmured. "I know this might be a lot to ask, but we need your help. We have nowhere to go... Please help us out..."

"I will try my best," Madame Giry promised "Can you dance? Act? Sing?"

"I can act and dance," Isabelle replied. "I'm not the best singer..."

_'We'll see about that,'_ Erik thought to himself._ 'If you were the voice that sang with me, then you have no idea how good you are. Don't worry child, I'll help you become an amazing singer. Now I just need to think of how..._

"And I can cook," Wilhelm said. "And I can clean, do the basic things that doctors do and do stage work..."

"Maybe I can get you a position as a dancer," Madame Giry said after a few moments. "And I may be able to get you a job as a member of the orchestra..."

"I was alerted that our mysterious guests have awoken," Monsieur Lefevre said walking into the room and staring at the two siblings, "I assume you two are well..."

"Very," Isabelle smiled. "We thank you for helping us out in our time of need."

"These two have asked to join the Opera Populaire," Madame Giry said. "Isabelle said she can sing, dance, and act while her brother can do stage work and cook."

Erik watched as Monsieur Lefevre and Madame Giry walked out of the room to talk. He was tempted to follow them but he didn't want to leave the two siblings on their own. Only a few minuets passed when the door opened and the two returned, Madame Giry looking pleased.

"I guess they can join," Monsieur Lefevre said "They look like they could be useful... Ah the more dancers, the better. And one of our cellists got uh..." He nervously looked around the room, causing Erik to smirk. "Fired and we do need another one. I will allow them to join but the wolf... I'm sorry but he has to go."

Isabelle froze and clung to Fenris tightly. "Please Monsieur! I'll do anything to keep him! He's a good wolf, he doesn't bite or howl unless provoked. He knows not to relieve himself in a room and he won't make much noise!"

_'Poor girl... I can convince him to let you keep him,_ Erik said, standing up and about to act when Isabelle said something that made him freeze.

"If I can keep him, I'll clean out box 5 every week!"

"Hmm... That_ would_ get the Phantom off my back about cleaning that box of his," Monsieur Lefevre murmured. "Ah fine! If you're that desperate to keep the wolf then yes. But if the Phantom writes another note to me about his box being dirty, the wolf is going! You can keep the wolf in one of the storage rooms, just make sure to clean up after him."

_'You have guts, child, I'll give you that,_ Erik smirked, shaking his head._ I can't wait to begin teaching you... now all I have to do is get you to trust me..._

"Of corse! Thank you so,_ so _much!

"Well I must take my leave now," Monsieur Lefevre said. "I will see you again soon!"

"How do you know about the Phantom?" Madame Giry asked. Erik looked at her curiosity, he wanted to know to. He didn't think he was that known out of the opera house.

"In the future, his story is very well-known," Isabelle explained. Erik's eyes widened and then narrowed, wondering just how much she knew. "I know a lot about him while Wilhelm knows some... And I realized I probably just killed myself and that he might be listening to this. If he is, hi!"

Erik chuckled, finding that he was liking this girl more and more.

Madame Giry sighed. "Meg, Christine! You can come out, I know you have been there since the beginning."

Meg introduced herself and Christine. "You two are really from the future!"

"What's the future like?" Christine asked. But before she could answer, Madame Giry told them to ask later and to show her where she would be staying at. As she walked out the door with the boy and wolf, Erik got out of his hiding spot and sat at her desk, waiting for her to return. Only a few minuets passed before the door opened again and Madame Giry walked in.

"Erik," the woman said sharply. "Did you have anything to do with them appearing here?"

"Of corse not Antoinette," Erik resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I know as much as you... They're a strange pair, aren't they? Especially that girl... I haven't seen hair quite like hers before."

"Is there something you need, Erik? I know you heard the whole conversation and you don't need me to answer anything for you."

"Where did the girl go off to?" Erik asked, ignoring Madame Giry's question.

"Christine and Meg are showing her around... What do you want with her, Erik? You've never taken any interest in any other girl before!"

"I want her to sing for me," Erik said, turning to leave. "She will be the next Prima Donna if I have my way- and I always have my way. She'll replace that untalented Carlotta!"

"Have you even heard her sing?"

"Perhaps," Erik went back through his secret passage and looked for the white-haired maiden. It took a while but he finally found her coming out of one of the storage rooms. He noted that she had changed into a simpler dress and was happily chatting away with the two girls. Erik began to silently follow them, listening to their conversation.

"How old are you and your brother?" Meg asked. "You look like you're the same age as us!"

"I'm sixteen while Wilhelm is nineteen," Isabelle said. He listened as she explained how Wilhelm was her stepbrother. "So... Have you guys heard about the Angel of Music yet?"

Erik perked when he heard the title, eyes lighting with curiosity._ 'Angel of music? Maybe this is just what I need... a disguise..._ He listened to her explain about the Angel of Music and he knew how he would gain her trust. He would pretend to be her Angel of Music and gain her trust before showing her who he really was. Erik blinked in surprise as he saw that he had lost them and he hurried to catch up, finding them on the stage.

_"Mother once spoke of an Angel, _

_I used to dream he'd appear..." _

Isabelle sang softly. Erik closed his eyes in bliss and listened to her sing, he found that he could listen to her sing for hours. She finished singing the song and Erik made mental notes on what she were flaws were.

_'There are a few things that need improvement,'_ Erik thought to himself._ 'I'll make sure to help her fix them... She's going to be an amazing Prima Donna one day!'_

"Well that ends the little tour," he heard Meg say "I believe we showed you most of the rooms! Christine and I were planning on going to the dress shop... Do you want to join us?"

"I'm going to have to decline," Isabelle said, shaking her head "I need to go clean the storage room where Fenris is staying. It's so dusty and I don't want him to stay in a room like that."

Erik's eyes lit up as he saw his chance and he hurried to the storage room, planning to wait for Isabelle. She appeared in the room a few moments later and began to clean. Erik opened his mouth to talk to her but he quickly shut it, not knowing how to approach the subject. It was only when she began to sing that he knew what to do.

_"Listen to my voice calling you,_

_Pulling you out of darkness_

_Hear the Devil's cry of sin!_

_Always turn your back on him._

_With the with you go_

_Still I dream of you spirit_

_leading you back home!"_

Isabelle sang as she moped the floor. Erik felt himself sway to the beat, wishing to add his voice to the song but knowing not to make a sound.

Isabelle cleared her throat after she finished and was about to sing again when Erik began to clap. He almost laughed when he saw her eyes widen and her head look around wildly.

_**"Brava, brava, bravissima..."**_

Erik sang to her as he clapped.

"Who's there?" Isabelle asked meekly. Erik winced when he heard the fear in her voice.

"I am here, child," Erik said softly, doing his best not to scare the girl even more.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Angel of Music," Erik replied, proud of how good he was at lying. "I watch over all those who can sing with passion and talent... I have heard you sing and you have impressed me. If you want, I can help you improve your voice and become an even better singer!"

"This isn't some kind of joke, right?" Isabelle asked, narrowing her eyes."If that's you Wilhelm, I'm going to strangle you!"

"I am not this 'Wilhelm' nor do I know of one," he lied a bit more, seeing that it would cause no harm. "I am simply the Angel of Music who you seek. Now, do you accept my offer?"

Erik waited patiently for her to reply, not surprised that she took a few minuets to reply.

"Why not?" Isabelle said, causing Erik to hold back a relief filled sigh. "It's not like a little help will hurt or anything..."

"Excellent," Erik purred, eyes flashing with triumph "I look forward to teaching you, be on the roof tonight and I will begin teaching you."

And with that, he left to his lair to get ready for their first lesson.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed the chapter :3 I apologize if this chapter wasn't to entertaining since it basically contained the same things as the last two chapters. I just wanted to show Erik's thoughts and what he was doing through all this... Now thank you for reading, favoriting and following my story! It makes my day when I see that a new person decided they liked my story enough to continue reading it ^_^ Okay now I'm rambling again! Till next time!**

**Translation:**

Was zum Teufel? Wo bin ich?-_What the Hell? Where am I?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Isabelle(3rd person):**

"It's time to get up, Isabelle," a soft voice laughed in her ear, gently shaking her shoulders. "It's already late in the morning!"

"Ten more minuets Wilhelm," Isabelle groaned, burrowing her head in her pillow. "I promise I won't be late to the auditions..." The sound of giggling reached her ears and she reluctantly lifted her head, glaring at the giggling Meg and Christine. "What time is it?"

"It's about eight-thirty!" Meg supplied.

Isabelle stared at Meg with a perplexed expression. "That's late?"

"Well we're usually up by six for warm ups..." Christine began. "So we're used to waking up early. You're going to have to get used to it to if you plan on staying as a dancer."

"I guess you're right," Isabelle sighed before swinging her legs over the bed. "I should probably go to take a bath..." Isabelle walked over to her chest and pulled out one of her dresses and her utility bag. "I'll be back in a bit..."

Isabelle was surprised by how warm the hot was. She had thought it would have warm or even cold but it was pleasantly hot. The blue-eyed girl quickly slid out of her dress before sliding into the water. A sigh of bliss left her lips as she relaxed, only beginning to wash her hair when the water began to get cold. Isabelle slid out of the now cold water and dried herself off before she reluctantly put on the corset.

It was tight and squeezed her ribs, she hated it as soon as she had laid her eyes on it. She preferred a bra but since she only had a limited supply of them, she put up with the pain. Isabelle slid her dress on after she had put on her underwear. The dress was long and purple with black lace by the chest and on the back. She slipped her shoes on before she began to comb her white hair, putting it into a french braid and tying a purple ribbon to the end.

Once she was satisfied, she grabbed her things and headed back to the dormitories. Meg and Christine were reading when she walked back in.

"I should probably go and clean box 5 now," Isabelle let out a loud groan. "I am_ so_ going to die today..." Isabelle knew that Erik wouldn't kill her since he was teaching her to sing but saying it amused her. "Tell Wilhelm that I love him and that he still owes me twenty dollars..."

"You shouldn't go," Meg said, eyes bright with worry. "It's to dangerous to go! The phantom might kill you for stepping a foot in his box!"

"I have to Meg," Isabelle sighed. "I have to keep Fenris and the only way to do that is to clean out the damn box." Isabelle went into her trunk and pulled out her phone, pleasantly surprised that it had full battery. She didn't understand why since she and packed it when it had been head and she shrugged it off as logic. She slipped it into her pocket along with her headphones. "I'm going to bring Fenris with me so if you hear him howl, you'll know I'm probably dying and to have Wilhelm try to save me."

"How can you talk about this so lightly?" Christine asked, her blue eyes wide. "He could kill you but you don't seem afraid!"

"Making jokes about it helps me not freak out," She sent the two a smile, "and trust me, I'm not going to die... Well at least not today! I'll try to be back as soon as I can!"

"Be safe Isabelle," Christine and Meg said. Isabelle nodded her head before going to the storage room where Fenris was and got him up.

"C'mon boy! Let's take you out side first so you can do your business," Isabelle lead her wolf out the back of the Opera house and let him do relieve himself before she went to find the cleaning stuff. She grabbed all that she thought she would need before walking toward the box. Isabelle stopped walking as she stood behind the doors and took a deep breath, giving Fenris a smile before opening the doors.

"That's not a pleasant sight..." Isabelle muttered as she took in the box. It was filthy, cobwebs and dust everywhere along with spiders. The chairs were unpolished and looked like they were rarely sat on or used. She lit the oil lamp that was in the box and smiled when the room brightened.

"_Bleiben Sie hier, Kleiner Wolf, bewegen sich nicht es sei denn, erzählt_." Isabelle said to her wolf, the wolf obediently sitting down after. "Good boy! _Heulen, wenn Sie jemand horen_!"

Isabelle slid her headphones into her phone before putting them into her ears, putting on a softish song so she could hear Fenris if he started to howl. She hummed along to the music as she cleaned, dusting off the chairs and polishing them first. It took her forever to finish all the chairs and she moved on to removing the cobwebs on the walls next before talking the dust off the wall.

"So gross," Isabelle muttered as she wiped her rag on the wall and a thick layer of dust came off. "I thought it would be bad but not this bad... It's as if someone hasn't cleaned this box in years!"

The walls had proved to be harder than the chairs since she couldn't reach all the way to the top. A sting of curses left her lips when she realized that she would have to jump to reach the top.

"This is humiliating," Isabelle muttered when she had finished one wall, panting slightly. She fixed her headphones as she rested, changing to a faster song before glancing at Fenris. He looked calm, his head resting on his paws as he watched his mistress._ 'I guess it's safe to turn my music up, I don't think the Phantom is going to make an appearance.'_ She turned up her music before murmuring, "at least no one is watching me..."

Isabelle went back to cleaning and slowly finished cleaning the walls, looking at the walls with approval. They were now absent of dust and the box looked quite nice._ 'Now all I have to do is dust the curtains,'_ Isabelle thought before closing the curtains._ 'Something tells me I'm not going to like doing this._

Isabelle tried her best to start at the top of her curtains, jumping on one of the chairs to reach the top. She was so concentrated on her work that she didn't see a shadow move at the back of the box, nor did she hear Fenris whimper softly. It was an hour later that Isabelle finally finished the curtains and she pulled them back open resting on one of the chairs as she finished.

"That's enough physical effort for today," Isabelle sighed, slouching in her chair and pulling her headphones out. By then Fenris had stopped whimpering and had fallen asleep, a soft snore replacing the whimpering. "Ugh, my feet hurt! Standing on chairs with heels isn't the best idea I've had..."

"Maybe that'll teach you not to wear shoes when stepping on my chairs," a loud, powerful voice rang through the box. Fenris whipped his head up as soon as he heard the voice and he growled lowly, his teeth bared. Isabelle instantly knew it was Erik and wondered if she should act fearful. She then decided against it, to lazy to put up an act.

"I have a small memory spam so I'll probably forget about it in a few days," Isabelle shrugged. "Oh the woes of being me!" She smiled softly, "you must be the infamous Phantom of the Opera that I was told about! You probably already know but I am Isabelle Wolfe!"

Eric was quiet for a few moments and Isabelle thought he might have left but decided that he was still there when Fenris let out a loud, sharp, bark that echoed.

"_Beruhigen, Fenris! Wir sind nicht in Gefahr_," Isabelle called to her wolf, turning to look at him with amusement. "_Es bibt keine Notwendigkeit zu befurchten... noch nitcht!_"

Fenris imminently calmed and sat on his haunches, still glaring into the shadows.

"Were you speaking to me?" Erik asked after a few moments of silence.

"No, I was talking to Fenris," Isabelle replied. "He only listens when someone speaks to him in the language he was trained in."

"And what language would that be?"

"My aren't we curious, Phantom?" Isabelle teased. A voice in the back of her mind said she probably shouldn't tease him but she pushed the voice away. "As much as I would like to share, I don't think I can trust you with something like that."

"What are you doing here?" Erik demanded. _'I probably should have listened to that voice, he sounds pissed.'_ "Haven't they told you that this is _my_ box?"

"There was no need to tell me, I already knew," Isabelle replied. "And I'm here because I have to clean it if I want to keep Fenris."

"You don't sound afraid of me... Why is that?" Isabelle could almost feel Erik's brows furrow in confusion.

"Well that's because I know a lot about you, Monsieur Phantom," Isabelle stood up and made her way to the door. "Being from the future gives you perks like that. And plus, I don't really have any reason to fear you. Goodbye Phantom, it was nice talking with you... _Kommen_ Fenris!"

* * *

"There you are, Isabelle!" Wilhelm said when he spotted her walking out of the storage room where Fenris stayed. "I was looking everywhere for you! Christine and Meg told me you went to clean box 5 out. Why didn't you come get me to help?"

"I didn't really think about it," Isabelle said, offering him a sheepish smile.

Wilhelm rolled his eyes and sighed before following her to get something to eat. "How'd it go, anyways?"

"It was fine," Isabelle shrugged. "The box was _so_ freaken dusty! I don't know how the Phantom didn't constantly sneeze when he sat in there. Guess who I got to talk to?"

"Our dear Phantom?" Wilhelm rolled his eyes. Isabelle gave him a warning look.

"_Seien Sie vorsichtig mit dem, was Sie sagen, Wilhelm. Wir wollen nicht, ihn zu verärgern_," Isabelle muttered before brightening. "But yeah! He didn't talk much, only asked what I was doing and not to step on his chairs. I think I pissed him off..."

Wilhelm groaned, "what did you do?"

"I just teased him... and refused to tell him that I was speaking to Fenris in German," Isabelle shrugged before they went into the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she saw all the people who were there for lunch. She glanced at Wilhelm and saw his eyes widen to. There were many dancers and stage hands eating at the table, there eyes traveling to the two when they saw them. Meg grinned when she saw the two and waved with her hands for them to join her and Christine at the table.

"_Es scheint, dass jeder ist zurück_," Wilhelm murmured. "Be careful of what you say..."

"Yes big brother," Isabelle nodded her head before taking a seat by Christine while Wilhelm sat by Meg.

"So you're the new dancer," one of the other ballerinas said cheerfully. She had long, wavy black hair and soft honey-colored eyes. "I'm Emma!"

"It's nice to meet you," Isabelle said, thanking the cook as he handed her a plate. "I'm Isabelle!"

"You're not from France, are you?" Another girl asked, she had short strawberry-blonde hair and hazel eyes. "You have an accent! Oh and I'm Bernadette!"

"You caught us," Isabelle grinned. "Me and my brother come from America although we were raised in Germany."

"So you're German?" Emma asked.

"I'm not, I'm just French as far as I know," Isabelle shook her head.

"I'm half-German, half-French," Wilhelm spoke up, a few of the dancers giving him dreamy looks. "My mother was French while my father was German."

"I heard you had to clean," Bernadette lowered her voice to a whisper as she looked at Isabelle. "The Phantom's box..."

"You heard correctly," Isabelle said, nodding her head. "I had to if I wanted to keep my wolf."

"Did you see anything strange?" One of the musicians asked, he had dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. She recognized him as the boy who Wilhelm had talked to yesterday. "Or hear anything strange?"

"No," Isabelle lied, shaking her head. "The Phantom left me alone, all though I think that might be because Fenris was growling."

"Oh," the stage hand looked disappointed. "I'm Jasper by the way!"

"Nice to meet you," Isabelle smiled.

"Tell us more about you, Isabelle," Emma said. "And you to Wilhelm!"

"Um..." Isabelle frowned as she thought. "Well I'm sixteen, turning seventeen in August. My favorite color is blue, favorite animal is a wolf. I can dance, act and somewhat sing... I can play the violin and piano."

"Oh do you think you could teach me to play the violin?" Meg asked, hope in her eyes. "I always wanted to play but mother never had time to get me a teacher."

"Sure," Isabelle nodded her head. "I wouldn't mind! We just need to find two violins so I can teach you."

"The music room should have some," Emma spoke up. "How about you Wilhelm? What can you tell us about yourself?"

"Well I just turned nineteen," Wilhelm began. "My favorite color is green, favorite animal is a bear. I can't dance or act but I have a slight ability to sing. I can cook decently and I've taken medical school for almost two years. I can also play the cello and flute."

"Have you gotten your tutu yet?" Meg asked after they finished their lunch. Isabelle shook her head. "Well I'll take you to get one since were starting to practice tomorrow."

"That would be great!" Isabelle grinned, Christine and Emma deciding to join. "I'll see you later, Will!"

It took them a while to find the right corset tutu for Isabelle. Most were either to small or to big, they only found the right one when they reached the bottom of the chest. They found a pair of slippers and stockings quicker and soon Isabelle had everything she would need.

"Thanks a bunch," Isabelle smiled, her eyes bright. She turned to Meg, "do you want to start your violin training now or later?"

"Now would be great!" Meg said. Christine's eyes filled with sorrow and Isabelle guessed that she was remembering her father who had been a great violinist. "I'll show you to the music room!"

"I have to go," Christine said sadly. "I'll see you later... Isabelle want me to take your clothes back to the dormitory?"

"Sure," Isabelle murmured, handing her the clothes. "Thanks..."

Isabelle smiled to Christine before following Meg to the music room, Emma deciding to go with Christine. Her eyes widened as she took in all the instruments lying around the room. There was pianos, cellos, violins and a variety of brass instruments.

"I love this room already," Isabelle grinned, walking over to the violins. She froze midstep when she spotted a case lying on the instrument rack. Her hands shook as she gently took the case off and slowly opened it. "_Wie? Meine Geige... Meine letzte Geschenk_..."

"What? I don't understand what you're saying," Meg said, walking over to Isabelle with confusion in her eyes.

"This... this is my violin, the one that I had in my time," Isabelle took the violin out of its case and examined it. The violin was a cherry red and she turned it over to the back to examine the stripes. She ran her hands over the message that was written on the back in silver sharpie.

"What's it say?"

"_Um meine schone Tochter, Isabelle. Moge die msdik nehmen Sie, wo Sie lang sein. Liebe Mutter_," Isabelle recited, grinning when she saw Meg's look of confusion. "It means 'to my beautiful daughter, Isabelle. Let the music take you where you long to be. Love, Mother'."

"How'd it get here?"

"Probably the same way Wilhelm, Fenris, and I got here," Isabelle shrugged before putting down the violin and opening another case, glad that it was full-sized. She slowly tuned it, frowning at how long it took her. "Okay now here's what you have to do..."

Isabelle slowly showed Meg how to properly hold the violin, fixing her elbow and her back posture. She then named each string, trying to get Meg to memorize each string name. Once Meg could name them off, she handed Meg the bow and showed her how to hold it. Holding the bow was the trickiest for Meg, her pinky sliding down every few minuets.

"I want you to slowly run the bow down the 'E' string," Isabelle said, nodding in approval when Meg did just that. "Now the other strings..." Meg easily did it, but went to close to the fingerboard and the sound went soft. "Stay closer to the bridge so you make more sound," she instructed, smiling when Meg listened. "Now I want you to go fast, then slow, then fast again." Meg complied. "Okay good! I think that's all for today. Next time, I'll teach you the note names on each string and show you how they look on sheet music."

"Thanks Isabelle!" Meg put the violin away, loosening the bow like Isabelle instructed. "I'm really glad you agreed to teach me..."

"How could I say no?" Isabelle grinned cheekily. "Especially when you gave me those puppy eyes!"

* * *

**Translation:**

**(1) **Bleiben Sie hier, Kleiner Wolf, bewegen sich nicht es sei denn, erzählt- _Stay here, Little Wolf, do not move unless told_

**(2)** Heulen, wenn Sie jemand horen- _howl if you hear someone_

**(3) **Beruhigen, Fenris! Wir sind nicht in Gefahr- _calm down Fenris! We are not in danger_

**(4) **Es gibt keine Notwendigkeit zu befürchten... noch nicht- _There is no need to worry ... yet_

**(5) **Seien Sie vorsichtig mit dem, was Sie sagen, Wilhelm. Wir wollen nicht, ihn zu verärgern- _Be careful with what you say, Wilhelm. We do not want to annoy him_

**(6) **Es scheint, dass jeder ist zurück- _It seems that everyone is back_

**(7) **Wie? Meine Geige... Meine letzte Geschenk-_ How? My violin... my last gift_

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**So let me apologize for any mess ups I have in translating any of the things above. I do not speak German and I'm currently using google translator to translate everything and so far, it hasn't been the best source. So I apologize in advance for any mess ups I have and will probably have. If you do speak German, feel free to offer any corrections! Now enough of my rambling, thanks for reading the chapter! Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Isabelle(3rd person):**

"It's so early," Isabelle yawned, as she came out of the dress room, dressed in her ballet tutu. She wandered over to Christine and Meg, both ready to go to practice. They were waiting for Emma who was still getting dressed. "It should be illegal to be up this early..."

"It's only seven," Meg giggled. "Are you really not used to getting up this early?"

"I usually get up at nine or ten," Isabelle shrugged. "Practice wasn't until the afternoon so I had no reason to get up early. Oh well I'll get used to this schedule eventually!"

"Sorry about that!" Emma said, hurrying over to the trio. "I couldn't find my stockings!"

The four hurried over to the stage where they would be practicing their dances for _Magic Flute._ Madame Giry nodded at them as they entered and waited for the rest to appear before she began to have them do warm ups. They were almost finished when a horrible voice began to sing and walk toward the stage. Isabelle narrowed her eyes as she instantly recognized Carlotta and she wondered how she had survived watching the movie.

"It's like someone is scraping their nails against a chalk board," Isabelle muttered under her breath. "Please lord in heaven, make this madness stop!" She glanced at the giggling Meg and Emma, Christine barley managing not to laugh. "How long have you guys been putting up with this?"

"Five seasons," Christine whispered back.

"Five to many if you ask me," Emma muttered, glaring at the still singing Carlotta. "I don't understand how anyone could actually like her voice!"

"It would be such a shame if she suddenly began to croak like the toad she is," Isabelle smirked, remembering how Carlotta did begin to croak in most of the adaptations.

"You're not planning to do anything to her, right?" Meg asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Never my dear Meg," Isabelle grinned. After they finished warm ups, Madame Giry began to show them the dance that for the opening number. It was relatively easy and Isabelle had no trouble learning it, like most of the dancers. Isabelle noticed that a few of the dancers were struggling, and Madame Giry told the others to rest while they caught up. "That dance was pretty easy, I'm sure the others will catch up quickly."

Once the others were caught up, they were called back and they did the same dance a few more times. There were many mess ups, a foot or two out-of-place, arms waving, one to many twirls. But at the end, it wasn't to bad and they could have it perfected in a few weeks.

"Good job today," Madame Giry said as she stopped training for the day. "You all have done good today! I will see you tomorrow!"

The dancers scattered out, making their way back to the dormitories to change. Isabelle slipped on her mint green dress as she finally made it to the dressing rooms, slipping her tutu back in her trunk. She grabbed a pen and her music book before calling Meg over so they could practice her violin playing. On the way to the music room, they were stopped by Wilhelm who grinned at them.

"Hi little sister," Wilhelm said, ruffling his sister's hair until she swatted his hand away. He chuckled before turning to Meg and sending her a smile. Isabelle saw a faint blush spread across Meg's cheeks and she nearly snorted. "Hi Meg!"

"H-hello Wilhelm," Meg said shyly. "I hope you've had a good day..."

"I have!" Wilhelm grinned. "Well I'll see you later! May your Angel of Music watch over you, Izzy!" Isabelle's eyes widened with horror and she wondered how he had found out but after a moment she realized he was joking and she scowled at him.

"Your brother is really nice," Meg said after a few moments. "He's quite the gentleman too..."

"Meg... Do you have a crush on my brother?" Isabelle asked, amusement in her eyes as she glanced at her friend.

"Pardon? I don't understand..."

"Do you find my brother attractive?" Isabelle grimaced as she left the word leave her mouth.

"What? I... Well... Maybe?" Meg squeaked. "He's just really handsome! Please don't tell your brother!"

"I promise," Isabelle snickered. "Now get the violin out, I need to show you the notes and how they look on each string!" The hours went by fast, Meg understanding everything that Isabelle taught her.

"Great job today, Meg!" Isabelle praised, pride flashing in her dark blue eyes. "You're really getting the hang of this! I thought it would take you longer to memorize the notes."

"I just have a great teacher," Meg beamed as she put her violin back in its case. "Before we go can you play me a song on your violin? I was going to ask yesterday but it slipped my mind..."

"Sure," Isabelle nodded her head before grabbing her violin, slipping the shoulder rest on. She took her bow out and tightened it before placing it on her strings. A frown slipped its way to her lips as she thought of a song. Her eyes softened as she came up with a song and she slowly began to play, closing her eyes. She swayed slightly as she played, pouring all her emotions into the music.

Her fingers lightly shook as she used vibrato, making sure to slowly fade out. She slipped from first position to third, going back and forth as she did so. Isabelle poured her heart into the music, letting herself get lost in the bittersweet sound. Once she finished, she slowly opened her eyes and lowered her violin. She turned to Meg saw that the girl had tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked, her eyes wide with concern.

"I'm fine," Meg wiped at her eyes. "It's just... the song was beautifully sad... What's it called."

Isabelle gave her a wry grin, "Sadness and Sorrow... I guess it lives to its name!"

"Definitely," Meg nodded her head. Isabelle slowly put the violin away, sliding it into the rack. She patted her violin case one last time before she followed Meg out of the room.

* * *

**Erik(3rd):**

The sweet sound of music stopped Erik midnote, his ears straining to hear the beautiful music. He recognized it as music coming from a violin and he quickly got up, grabbing his cloak on the way up. The sound was coming from the music room in the Opera house. Erik quickly got to the passage that would lead him to the music room and stoop behind the trap door, listening to the music. He had closed his eyes in bliss as he listened and once it stopped, he looked through the hole to see who had played.

"Of corse," Erik breathed, taking in the long white hair and lovely mint green dress. He watched as she patted the violin lovingly before she and Meg walked out. "Well my Isabelle, you never cease to surprise mr." He placed his hand on his white porcelain mask and traced it softly. "Maybe you'll be the one who doesn't scream or run away... Maybe..."

Erik shook his head before going back to his lair since Isabelle had left. He walked around his organ, finding the perfect aria to teach Isabelle. She was already doing well on _O messanger de Dieu_ and would only need to tweak a few things until it was perfect. Once he had selected the perfect aria, he went over to the vase were he kept numerous flowers and picked out a white rose.

Erik then reached into a small box and pulled out a black ribbon, tying it to the rose. He held the rose gently in his hand as he got into his gondola, pushing himself to where he wanted it to go. It quickly got to the small dock that he had built and he jumped off, making his way to the passage where the ballet dormitories were. Rats scurried by his feet but he ignored them, focussed on his destination. He almost grinned when he saw that the ballet dormitories were empty and he quickly slipped inside.

"Where's her bed?" Erik asked himself softly, eyes brightening when he found it. He laid the white rose on her pillow, hoping that she would know that it meant to meet him for lessons before he disappeared back into the tunnels and down to his lair.

* * *

**Isabelle(3rd):**

Isabelle yawned as she entered the dormitory with Meg, Emma, and Christine. They had just finished dinner, like the other ballerinas, and were about to lay around before going to sleep. The blue-eyed girl reached into her trunk and pulled out her sleeping clothes before going out to change. It was only after coming back that she saw the white rose on her pillow. She picked it up gently and ran her hand along the soft petals before taking in the scent.

_'I guess this means that I have lessons tonight,'_ Isabelle thought to herself, laying her rose on her small nightstand. She slipped the ribbon off and used it to tie her hair into a french braid.

"Who's the rose from?" Emma asking, eyeing the white rose. "Is it from a suitor?"

"What? Oh no! Just a friend," Isabelle said quickly, a faint blush across her cheeks. "It's just a friendly rose, nothing more or less!"

"Sure," Emma smirked, rolling her eyes. Isabelle gave her a mock glare and her eyes darted to her pillow. Emma saw where her gaze went and she shook her head, "don't you even think about it!"

Isabelle pouted and let out a soft giggle. She looked around and noticed that most of the others were beginning to go asleep. Following their example, she turned off the gas lamp at her nightstand and settled down in the blankets. She waited until everyone was asleep to get up, picking her cloak up on her way out. The blue-eyed girl made her way to the roof slowly, ears alert for any kind of sound. A soft gasp left her lips as her eyes spotted someone and she quickly slipped into the shadows.

Her eyes narrowed as she spotted Joseph Buquet, the creepy man who liked to scare and spy on the ballet dancers, creeping along. His eyes darted around as if he was searching for someone or something. Isabelle held her breath as she saw his eyes look in her direction and she thought he spotted her for a moment but his eyes continued traveling and he was soon out of Isabelle's sight. She let out a sigh of relief before hurrying to the roof. The roof was empty of life, like last time, and she took her seat on one of the angel statues.

**"**_**Isabelle... Isabelle..."**_

A voice sang softly, wrapping around her. For a moment, Isabelle was reminded of the voice who had sung her name the night that she had came here. But she pushed it aside a moment later, the voice was different, not as rich or powerful.

"Hi Angel!" Isabelle said cheerfully, smiling brightly at nothing. "Are you doing well?"

"I am, thanks child," Erik said softly. "Are you ready to continue your lesson?"

"Yes, Angel!"

* * *

**Wilhelm(3rd):**

Wilhelm tossed and turned in his bed, his eyes tired but he was unable to go to sleep. He growled in frustration and pulled himself up, looking at Jasper to see him sleeping. Scowling, he got up and slipped on his cloak before deciding to go to the roof and gaze up at the stars. When he was back home, he would always watch the stars when he couldn't fall asleep. The trip to the roof wasn't to far, getting to the stairs quickly.

He froze when he spotted Boquet walking around, ignoring the boys presence. Wilhelm scowled at him as he passed, ignoring the feeling of wanting to punch the man. Boquet was one of the few things he remembered from the movie. The man was a pervert, trying to scare and get with the dancers. He had always thought that the man was a rapist although Isabelle never confirmed his suspicions. Forcing himself to keep moving, he began to walk up the stairs, making it to the top floor quickly.

Wilhelm froze, once again, when he got to the door that lead to the roof. He could hear two people talking, one voice sounded like a man while the other was a woman._ 'What are they doing on the roof at this time of night?'_ Wilhelm frown._ 'Especially alone! God I hope I didn't just walk into something private...'_

Soon the male voice began to sing, and Wilhelm had to admit that the voice was beautiful. He was almost disappointed when the voice quit singing. But as soon as that one was done, another replaced it. The voice was feminine and it sounded almost angelic but it wasn't as good as the male's.

_'Wait a moment... That voice sounds familiar,'_ Wilhelm frowned, trying to put a face to the voice. He suddenly hit him who it was and he slammed the door open, the door banging against the wall violently. A squeak left his sister's lips as she heard the noise and she jumped up, slipping and falling on her bottom.

"Wilhelm? W-what are you doing here?" Isabelle gaped, looking at her brother nervously.

"I could ask the same thing to you," Wilhelm shot back, protective brother mode in place. "I heard another voice with you and I know it was male! Where is he? He's hiding somewhere, isn't he?"

"Brother! It's only me," Isabelle frowned, getting up and wiping the dirt off her bottom. "I came up here to practice my singing!"

"At midnight?" Wilhelm scoffed, rolling his eyes and glaring at his sister. "I'm not stupid! Someone else is here, I know it..."

"Fine then! Go look around, you won't find anyone," Isabelle glared back at him.

"Fine, I will!" Wilhelm grumbled.

"Fine!" Isabelle shot back.

Wilhelm shot her one last glare before beginning to look around. He looked behind statutes and on top of them. He looked over corners and looked over the edge, finding no one. A confused frown spread over his lips when he came back empty-handed._ 'I know someone was here with her, but it's like he just vanished in thin air,'_ Wilhelm frowned as he thought of something._ 'The Phantom couldn't be teaching her... right? She would refuse...'_

Wilhelm turned to the glaring Isabelle and began to question her about it in German, in case the Phantom actually was here and listening to their conversation._ "I know someone was here, Isabelle! I want to know who!"_ Wilhelm growled when she said nothing._ "Just tell me who, Isabelle... I'm not going to be mad..."_

_"You seem pretty angry right now," _Isabelle shot back.

_"I'm angry cause you aren't telling me who was here,"_ Wilhelm snapped._ "If you're training with the Phantom then just tell me! I'm not going to be angry!"_

_"I am not training with him. Nor was anyone here," _Isabelle growled._ "Now please, brother, just leave me alone..."_

_"Izzy..."_ Wilhelm sighed when he saw the sad and hurt look on his little sisters face._ "You know I'm only asking because I love you and I worry for you." _He ruffled his sister's hair._ "I just want to make sure you're taking care of yourself... This world is a lot different then the world we used to live in and I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"I will be fine, Will,"_ Isabelle smiled._ "I won't get stuck in something that I can't win!"_ Isabelle grinned as she said,_ "I won't go past the point of no return..."_

"I should have known that was coming," Wilhelm chuckled, going back to french. "Let me take you back to your dorm... Boquet is wandering around and I don't want him to get near you."

Isabelle looked like she was about to decline but she simply nodded her head and followed her brother. She took one last glance behind her before Wilhelm lead her back to the dorm.

* * *

**Erik(1st person):**

"Now I want you to sing it," I instructed Isabelle after I sang the new aria that she would be working on. She nodded her head and took a deep breath before beginning to sing. In my mind, I began to take notes on what she did good and what she needed to fix. Isabelle had only just got to the middle when the roof door slammed open. My gaze darted to the door and I saw Isabelle's brother, Wilhelm, glaring and walking toward the fallen Isabelle.

"Wilhelm? W-what are you doing here?" Isabelle squeaked. I used the chance to slowly make my way over to my trap door. Opening it quietly, I jumped through it and shut it softly behind me. From just below the roof, I could see both Isabelle and her brother arguing through the cracks.

"I could ask the same thing to you," Wilhelm snapped. "I heard another voice with you and I know it was male! Where is he? He's hiding somewhere, isn't he?"

Insolent boy! Stop meddling in things that you don't belong in! I scowled, already finding that I don't like my Angel's brother.

"Brother, it's only me," Isabelle frowned. "I came up here to practice my singing!"

"At midnight?" Wilhelm scoffed. My eyes hardened when I saw him roll his eyes. "I'm not stupid! Someone else is here, I know it..."

"Fine then! Go look around, you won't find anyone," Isabelle glared back at him.

"Fine, I will!" Wilhelm grumbled. Good luck, foolish boy! I scoffed, you're never going to find me. Searching for me is only a waste of time!

The boy looked all around the roof but he found no sign of me, not like I expected him to. Isabelle was glaring at him the whole time, a scowl stretched across her pretty face.

"Happy now?" Isabelle snapped and began to walk in my direction. I froze in horror when I realized that if she walked above me, I would be able to see up her dress. My cheeks heated up with a blush and I quickly walked a little ways away from her. When I finally regained control of my blushing, I realized that Isabelle and Wilhelm were speaking in German.

I'm going to have to learn German... I have no idea as to what they're saying but I think I heard 'Phantom' in there. Are they talking about me?

"I should have known that was coming," Wilhelm chuckled, finally speaking in a language I could understand. "Let me take you back to your dorm... Boquet is wandering around and I don't want him to get near you." Isabelle turned around and I saw that she didn't know if she should leave or not.

"You can go, child," I projected my voice so only she could hear what I was saying. "I will tell you when and where to meet next..." I saw Isabelle nod her head before she left with Wilhelm.

"Foolish boy," I growled when I began to walk back to my lair. "He ruined a perfectly good lesson! Now I'm going to have to repeat my lesson next time _and_ find a new place to meet!"

I let out an angry sigh as I got to my gondola and I quickly got back home. Home. A bitter laugh left my lips as I looked around at my 'home'. No it wasn't my home, even if it did hold everything that I owned. It was my prison, my prison of solitude. A prison that I haven't been freed from and one that I haven't escape. But maybe, just maybe, _she _will be the one to finally free me from my solitude.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Thank you all for reading, it means a lot! So this little end was my first attempt at 1st person so I hope it wasn't a total fail. I'm hoping to slowly turn this story into one that's only in 1st person, not a combination of both. But I'll see how it goes for now...**

**Anyway, the song Isabelle plays is Sadness and Sorrow from the anime Naruto. I absolutely adore that song :3 If you want to hear an excellent violin cover of it, go to Taylor Davis' channel on YouTube. She is the best! She's even done a 'All I ask of you' cover that pretty good!**

**Now I believe I wasted enough of your time with my ramblings... I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Till next time ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading, you're all amazing! So just as a heads up, I'm thinking about taking of the prologue off this story since I realized that I really don't need it. So hopefully there's no confusion if the number of chapters suddenly decrease. I apologize if a certain someone in this chapter is a little Oc in this chapter, I did the best I could... Now, I hope you enjoy the chapter :3****  
**

**Isabelle(1st person):**

The weeks went by quickly and before I knew it, almost three months had passed. Everyday was basically the same but I didn't really mind it. It felt nice I suppose, to know that there was a schedule to follow and control. Each morning, I would get up at the same time as Meg, Emma, and Christine and we would quickly bathe before heading to breakfast. On our way there, we were usually met up by Wilhelm, Jasper, and sometimes a male dancer named Archer. We would quickly eat together before the other dancers and I returned to our dorm to dress. After dressing, we would go and be in rehearsals until noon. At noon, we would get a short break to relax and eat lunch.

Once our break was over we would practice until around four then we were left to enjoy the rest of the day. I would then meet up with Meg after changing and I would do a two-hour lesson before we separated. Then I would go to the storage room and get Fenris, usually taking him to do his business and get him new food and water. As soon as I finished that, I would go to box five and quickly clean whatever dust had appeared and whatever mess had been made.

Once I was satisfied with my work, I would go to dinner and sit and talk with my brother, Jasper, and the others. After dinner was done, I usually went on a walk with Meg, Christine, Emma, and I would take Fenris. As soon as our walk was finished, we would go back to our dorm and get ready to sleep. If I spotted a white rose on my bed then I would wait until everyone was asleep to leave and meet Erik. He had picked the chapel as our lesson location since he feared that we might get stumbled upon by Wilhelm if we went to the roof. Erik would teach me for a few hours before I left to sleep.

At first, I thought it would get boring doing basically the same thing each day but it wasn't. I had friends to make it enjoyable and I had a growing career that I loved. Knowing I had people who cared for me and cheered me up made the pain go away.

I had never admitted it to Wilhelm or anyone but I was beginning to miss by home. I missed my friends and my father and it hurt to think that I may never see them again. I worried about how my father was doing since he was alone now. When my mother had left, my stepfather had been heartbroken and had been in a depression ever since. Thinking about what he was now going through made my heart clench painfully and tears fill my eyes. There was a part of me that believed that me and Wilhelm were stuck here forever but the other part kept telling my that I would return. And even though I really missed home, I didn't know if I truly wanted to leave.

Meg, Christine, and Emma were the greatest friends I had, I was close to them and they didn't judge me. They were so unlike the friends I had at home and I considered them sisters. And Erik, he was also a great friend. Even if he was still pretending to be my Angel of Music, I felt that I could trust him. He was always kind to me, never yelling or getting mad if I couldn't do something right the first time. Erik always encouraged me and always had kind words to offer me. And during my lessons, I found out that his nervous laugh was the most adorable thing ever.

One night during a lesson he had said something that he wasn't supposed to, I don't really remember what, and he had began to stutter. I could practically hear the blush creep up to his cheeks. When he finished stuttering, he had tried to make a joke out of it and when I was silent, he had began to laugh nervously. It was so adorable! It was like he had no clue what to do and just decided to laugh. The sound of his adorable laugh had caused my own laugh to emerge and he had quieted as soon as I laughed. It had taken a few minuets, but I had finally regained control of my laugh and we had returned to my lesson.

A sigh left my lips as the memory passed over and I took my usual seat by Wilhelm, greeting him with a soft 'hello'. I began to eat slowly since it was Saturday and it meant that I didn't have to rush to get ready since our rehearsals didn't start until noon. My heart clenched painfully when I began to think about home and I shoved the thoughts away, telling myself not to think about it since it would only make me sad.

"Hey Izzy! Guess what's coming up in a week?" Wilhelm grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"The opening night to Magic Flute?" I asked, lifting my head to look at him with curiosity. Wilhelm shook his head and told me to guess again. "Um... a holiday?"

"No," Wilhelm rolled his eyes. "It's your birthday!"

Wilhelm laughed as my mouth dropped open and my eyes widened in shock. I had completely forgotten about my birthday, being to distracted with my singing lessons and the up coming opera to think of it.

"Oh I didn't realize it was so close," I murmured. "What day does it land on?"

"Thursday," Wilhelm replied. "It's right before the opening night to Magic Flute!" I narrowed my eyes when I saw the look in his eyes change. "So... What do you want for your birthday?"

"You don't need to get me anything," I told him, shaking my head and grinning. "I'm fine with what I have..."

"I know that I don't need to, but I want to," Wilhelm smiled at me, ruffling my white hair. "You're my little sister and you deserve to always have the best birthdays. So, even if you don't tell me what you want, I'm still going to get you something!"

I gave him a mock glare before chuckling and pushing him lightly with a roll of my eyes. Wilhelm patted my head once again before saying bye and he left. My breakfast was only half way gone when Emma came running toward me with an excited grin.

"Guess what!" Emma said excitedly, ignoring the irritated looks some of the other dancers and stagehands were giving her.

"Um... what? I'm horrible at guessing," I explained to her when Emma pouted.

"Aw well okay," Emma's excitement calmed for a moment before it burst right back up. "You know Archer right? The cute blonde and green-eyed dancer?

I nodded my head in conformation, Archer was the boy who was absolutely smitten with Emma. It was actually kind of cute how shy and nervous he was when ever he was around her. He was a very shy and quiet man, it was almost weird that he decided to become a dancer. I mainly thought it was strange because I knew that he came from a wealthy family and most upper class families didn't want their children to have anything to do with performing arts. "Well he asked to take me on a date tomorrow at seven! I'm so excited!"

"I'm so happy for you," I beamed, happy that my friend's dream had come true. More excitement bubbled in Emma's eyes along with hope and I had a feeling that she had more to say. "Is there something else?"

"You caught me," Emma nodded her head. "Well Archer asked if it okay for one of his friends that he hadn't seen in a long time to come along on the date. I said yes of corse but I felt bad because I thought his friend would feel awkward so I um... I kind of..." Emma looked at me nervously. "Volenteredyoutogowithhimashisdate!"

I frowned, I had absolutely no clue what she was saying, she had talked way to fast. "Can you repeat that, Emma?"

Emma took a deep breath before she said slowly, "I kind of volunteered you to be his friends date for the night."

"You WHAT?" I asked, anger flashing in my eyes. Emma chuckled nervously and I saw that she looked guilty. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "You couldn't have asked me first?"

"I was worried that Archer would end up calling off the date," Emma said softly. "I'm sorry, Isabelle... I should have asked you first."

"It's fine, Emma," I ran a hand over my face. "Just please don't volunteer me again... Well at least I have something to do tomorrow..."

"So you're going to go?" Emma asked hopefully. I was about to answer when I shivered and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. It felt like someone was watching and almost daring me to answer. A frown made its way to my lips and I told myself that I was being paranoid.

"I think I will," I told her quietly. I could almost feel someone's glare and I looked around for the person who I pissed off. But I found no one and I continued to tell myself that I was being paranoid. "What's the worst that can happen? It's not like I'm going to end up marrying him! What's his name anyways?"

"That's a secret," Emma gave me a cheeky smile before she bounced with excitement. "This is going to be so much fun!" A laugh escaped my lips as I watched her before standing up and throwing my plate away, following Emma out of the kitchen. "Let's go tell Meg and Christine! They're going to be so excited!"

* * *

**Wilhelm(3rd):**

The midday summer air was warm in the slightly crowded streets of Paris. Wilhelm almost let out a groan as he, once again, came out of a shop that had nothing that he thought Isabelle would want. It had been a shop full of dresses but the colors had been terrible and he knew he would have to continue his search. He eyed the bookstore a little ways away and debated on whether or not to go in. Through the windows, he could see shelves full of books just begging to be bought.

So with a soft sigh, he pushed the doors aside and stepped into the bookstore. Wilhelm looked through the books, trying to find a few that his sister would like. A lot of them he just walked by, not seeing how anyone could find the topic interesting. He groaned when he still saw nothing that would interest Isabelle and he stepped out again. Once again, he found his way to the street and he began to look for another shop to enter.

Wilhelm hadn't been paying attention as to what was in front of him and he crashed into a body. He gasped and quickly regained his balance before he could fall over. The man he had crashed into caught himself in time also and he looked at Wilhelm with shock.

"Sorry about that," Wilhelm apologized, giving the man a sheepish smile. The man looked like he was the same age as Wilhelm but he looked more innocent. He had dark blonde hair and soft blue eyes that held kindness. His face was clear of any hair and he had his long hair slicked back. He was less broad and muscular than Wilhelm and held himself with an elegance that Wilhelm didn't posses. Wilhelm swore he had seen his face before but he couldn't remember where. "I wasn't paying attention as to where I was going."

"It's fine Monsieur," the man told him. "It was partly my fault as well... I shouldn't have stopped in the middle of the road."

Wilhelm smiled at him and was about to turn away and say goodbye when a question entered his head. "Not to bug you but do you happen to know where I could get a gift for a girl turning seventeen?"

The man gave him a strange look before slowly nodding his head. "I know of a place... I could take you there if you wish."

"That would be great," Wilhelm smiled in gratitude. "I'm Wilhelm by the way!"

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Vicomte Raoul de Changny," the man shook his hand. Wilhelm's eyes widened slighty when he realized that it was the man who Christine ended up being with. "But please, just call me Raoul..."

"Only if you just call me Wilhelm," he responded, earning a nod from the Vicomte.

"Wilhelm... That's not a French name, is it?" Raoul asked as they made their way to the shop.

"It's German," he responded, nodding his head.

"Ah so you're from Germany," Raoul mused. "Your accent isn't very noticable, it's almost like you were born here."

"I was taught French before German so that may add into it there!"

"I see," Raoul stopped once he got to a smaller shop that didn't have many buyers. "Here we are... It might not look like much but they have a lot of jewelry and dresses for women. It's where I get most of my sister's gifts."

"Thank you for showing me," Wilhelm shook his hand. "It might not seem like much but it means a lot."

"I don't mean to pry but who are you getting a gift for?"

"My little stepsister, she turns seventeen next week on thursday," he smiled softly, not noticing how Raoul stiffened "I've never been great at getting her things for her birthday so this year I'm trying to make up for it."

"I hope she loves the gift you choose for her," Raoul smiled, snapping out of whatever thoughts were running through his head. "It was nice talking to you, Wilhelm. Perhaps we'll meet again?"

"I think we will," Wilhelm gave him a knowing look before saying goodbye and walking into the shop. He was imminently hit with the scent of lavender as he entered the brightly lit shop. His eyes widened as he took in all the jewelry and dresses. The shop owner smiled at him as he entered and told him to call on her if he needed any help.

Wilhelm decided against getting Isabelle a dress and wandered over to the jewelry. Almost instantly, his eyes were drawn to a necklace and an arm band._ 'These are perfect,'_ Wilhelm grinned._ 'Why didn't I come here first? Would have saved me a lot of time!'_

Wilhelm quickly paid for the jewelry and put it into a nice bag before going back to the Opera Populiare. He was glad that he got shopping over with and didn't have to worry about going back. Shopping was almost torture to him, not having the patience to go from store to store looking for different things.

"How was shopping?" Jasper asked as he walked over to his tired looking friend.

"Horrible," Wilhelm responded, rubbing his hand over his face. "It took me forever to find the shops and I had to ask someone to show me where I could get something for a teenage girl. It was embarrassing..."

"Could have been worse," Jasper laughed. "It could've started raining!"

"True," Wilhelm yawned before following Jasper to where there room was. He pushed open the door and walked over to his bed, nodding to Archer as he did so. Wilhelm placed the jewelry into his trunk and under his clothes so no one would get curious and look through it.

"Is Isabelle excited about her date?" Archer asked, glancing over to the frozen Wilhelm.

"Date? What date?" Wilhelm demanded. Archer shrunk down a little and scolded himself for ever mentioning it.

"Yeah... Me and Emma are going on a date tomorrow and a friend of mine was going to join. Emma thought it would be awkward for him so she volunteered for Isabelle to go as his date," Archer winced when he saw Wilhelm's angry face.

"And when did she plan to tell me?"

"I don't know! I didn't ask her, Emma was the one who confirmed it for me."

_"Was denkt sie?"_ Wilhelm growled in German, standing up and stalking out the room. _"Sie ist so tot ist..." _Wilhelm stalked toward the storage room, knowing that she would be there. He slammed the door open glared at the startled Isabelle.

"Whats wrong, Will?" Isabelle asked, her eyes worried. "Are you okay?"

"You're going on a date?" Wilhelm hissed. "And you didn't bother to tell me?"

"I didn't think I _had _to tell you," Isabelle bristled, not liking her brother's reaction. "Plus, when I _did_ go to tell you, you were gone! So don't yell at me for not telling you!"

"Do you even know who you are going on a date with?"

"Emma never told me," Isabelle shrugged. "It's not like he's a rapist since he's a friend of Archer. So lay off and stop treating me like I'm a child!"

"You know I'm just worrying about you..."

"I know Will, and I appreciate it but you're over reacting," Isabelle sighed. "You're acting like I wasn't planning on telling you... Trust me Wilhelm, I can take care of myself. I don't need you holding my hand all through out my life."

"I just don't want you to make a decision that you end up regretting," Wilhelm frowned.

"It's just a date Wilhelm, it's not like I'm getting engaged to him or anything," Isabelle shook her head. "If this date goes horrible and he ends up being a creep, I promise that I won't ever go on date with him again. Okay?"

"Fine," he muttered before grinning. "You better not go past the point of no return," Wilhelm joked, earning a pout from Isabelle.

"That was my joke!"

* * *

**Translations:**

Was denkt sie- _what is she thinking?__  
_

Sie ist so tot ist- _she is so dead_


	8. Chapter 8

**Isabelle(1st):**

"How much longer till six?" Emma asked, wringing her hands out nervously. We were sitting on our beds and waiting for it to be six so we could get ready. Emma had wanted to get dressed around five but I had told her no since we would have too much extra time afterwards.

"About five or ten minuets," I responded, not looking up from my sketchbook. Emma groaned in dismay and sank lower into her bed, earning a snort from me. For the next five minuets, Emma sat in tense silence and when I told her it was time, she jumped out of her bed so fast that I worried she would ruin the work that Christine had done to her hair.

Emma rushed to her trunk and hurriedly began to take out her best dresses to choose from. Unlike me, she seemed to have over ten nice dresses to choose from. I had three to choose from but they were all beautiful and nicely made. The first one was the one that I came here in, I was definitely leaning toward that one. My second one was a pretty dark red dress with black ribbons here and there, the sleeves slipped to just below the shoulders. The last dress was a simple sky blue dress with beige laces. It was long-sleeved and slightly low-cut. And although it was simple, it had an elegant look to it.

"Which one should I choose?" I asked Emma, turning over to see that she was debating over two dresses. Emma walked over to where I laid out mine and inspected them each. She felt the fabric of each one then would glance at me then back to the dress.

"The dark blue one," Emma decided. "The dark colors are a sharp contrast to your hair and will make your white hair look lovely."

"Then it's decided," I grinned and put my other two dresses back in my trunk while I pulled a few other things. I grabbed dark blue high-heeled shoes and a silver shawl, taking out my locket that I always wore.

"Which one do you think I should wear?" Emma asked. I went over to her dresses and looked them over like she did to me. The two she picked were beautiful and looked expensive. After looking them over for a minuet, I told her to wear the long light pink dress that was rimmed with black lace with the sleeves going to her shoulders. "Thanks, Isabelle!"

I grinned in reply before going to the changing room and slipping behind a curtain. The dress was easy to get on although it took me a minuet so get the corset perfect. I hated those damn things, they would be the death of me. After I put the layered dress on, I slipped my shoes on and slid the shawl over my shoulders. Lastly, I slipped my locket on and hid it under my shawl.

"Archer isn't going to know what hit him," I told Emma as I got back to the dorm to see her almost ready to go. I knew I chose the right dress for her, it fitted perfectly with her. I opened my mouth to say something else when Meg walked in happily.

"You look great Emma! You too Isabelle," She said and turned to me. "Wilhelm wants to talk to you real quick!" I nodded my head before walking out to see what my brother wanted.

"You look beautiful, Izzy," Wilhelm complemented before he handed me something. I raised a perplexed eyebrow as I looked at the belt and dagger he handed me. Almost instantly I recognized it as the one that my grandfather had given Wilhelm for his sixteenth birthday.

"Wilhelm, why are you giving me this?" I asked.

"You need to have some type of protection," Wilhelm grinned. "Don't want you to get in trouble and I have no way to protect yourself."

"Thanks Will but I'm pretty sure nothing dangerous is going to happen," I laughed.

"Just humor your protective brother, okay?" I rolled my eyes but complied, sliding the belt around my waist.

"Thank you big brother," I hugged him before turning to go back inside. "Now I need to find something to hide the dagger..."

He waved at me before I went back inside, laughing when Emma and Meg gaped at me. "Don't worry, it's just for emergencies!" I went over to my trunk and looked for something to hide the dagger. A grin slipped its way to my lips as I found a silver sash and I quickly tied it on my waist, making an elegant looking bow. I looked one has time in the vanity and checked my hair, smiling when I saw that the black ribbon I was using kept the single braid going down the center of my head intact.

"Ready?" Emma asked and I nodded my head. We waved goodbye to Meg before hurrying are way to the front of the building. As soon as we got there, Emma spotted Archer and almost ran to him. I let out a laugh as I saw him blush and begin to stutter when he tried to complement her. I turned my head to finally see who my date was and my eyes widened as I looked into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

_'Why am I not surprised?'_ I thought as I found myself staring into Viscomte Raoul de Changny's eyes. He walked over to me and bowed, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles softly. He had this strange look in his eyes as he looked at me, almost as if I was a missing piece to a puzzle. His brows were slightly furrowed as he thought, of what, I have no clue.

"So you must be Isabelle," Raoul smiled softly. "I'm Raoul..."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said evenly, trying my best not to fangirl over the fact that he has kissed my hand. "I'm glad I finally met my date, someone," I mock glared at Emma, "didn't want to tell me anything."

"Really?" Raoul asked with surprise. "Emma wouldn't stop talking about you!" I glanced over to Emma and saw that her cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"Did she?" I grinned. "I hope she only had good things to say..."

"Don't worry mademoiselle, she only had kind words to offer," Raoul chuckled. "Although Archer did-"

"Right, we should get moving," Archer said, interrupting what Raoul was going to say. His cheeks had turned bright red and it caused Emma to laugh behind her hand. He offered Emma his arm and she took it with a blush of her own. Raoul did the same and I was about to accept it when it suddenly felt like someone was glaring at me. I frowned and looked around, eyeing the shadows for a person's form.

**"**_**Isabelle..."**_A voice sang to me, it was soft and kind but had a hint of anger in it._**"Isabelle..."**_

It sounded a lot like Erik and I felt myself frown, wondering why Erik was singing to me out in the open. But as I looked to Raoul to he his reaction, I saw that he hadn't heard anything, Erik's voice avoiding his ears.

"What's wrong?" Raoul asked, watching as I stiffened and looked around slowly.

"S-sorry about that," I shook my head, telling myself that I was just imaging the voice. I didn't believe myself though... "I thought I heard something but It was probably just my imagination."

"Well alright," Raoul offered his arm again and this time I gently took it, sending him a kind smile. I glanced behind me once more before we headed out the door and into the carriage.

* * *

**Isabelle(3rd person):**

"That was _so_ good," Emma moaned as they walked out of the restaurant. Isabelle agreed, saying that it was the best French food that she'd ever had. Archer chuckled at Emma and looked at her with adoration, Emma obvious to the look.

"We'll have to go there again one day," Raoul said, looking down at Isabelle. They had talked a lot during their dinner and had gotten to know each other. It was mostly Raoul asking questions with Isabelle trying to answer him without giving away that she was from the future and knew that he belonged with someone else. Isabelle had thought it was strange that Raoul had questioned her about her parents continuously and she had answered to the best of her ability. But her answer only seemed to confuse him and he had a thoughtful look over his face afterward.

_'I can't get to close to him,'_ Isabelle thought to herself._ 'He belongs with Christine, not me... I'm pretty sure I wasn't brought here so I can marry him. If Christine was actually being taught by Erik then maybe, but she's not so I'm pretty sure I don't belong with Raoul. __And I don't like him like that anyways... _I'm surprised that he's actually really nice and not a total fop like everyone thinks he is.'

"Damn, we finished a half-hour earlier then I thought we would," Archer mumbled. "I didn't tell the driver to pick us up until nine..."

"I guess we can wander around," Emma said, eyeing the sweets shop that was across from them. Archer and Raoul caught where she was looking and chuckled before walking them over to it. "And you know... maybe eat all the sweets..."

Archer opened the door to the sweets shop and scrunched his nose up with distaste as he saw how crowded it was. He was about to suggest going elsewhere for something sweet when he saw Emma look into the shop with wide, hopeful eyes. A sigh passed through his lips and he shared a look with Raoul.

"How about you two stay out here while Raoul and I go get us something?" Archer suggested.

"That sounds fine," Isabelle said, looking at Emma and seeing her nod her head in agreement. A movement out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention and she snapped her gaze to the shadows. Yet her eyes found nothing and she shrugged. But for a split second, she thought she had seen a pair of glowing eyes staring at her but she said it only her imagination. "Just... don't take to long..."

"Of corse," Raoul told her, sending her a reassuring smile. "We'll be back before you know it, mademoiselle."

Isabelle scowled before shaking her head and saying, "I thought I said to call me Isabelle..." her scowl was replaced with an amused smile. "It makes me feel old when you call me that!"

"Whatever you desire, Isabelle," Raoul chuckled before following Archer in. As soon as the door closed, Emma jumped toward Isabelle with excitement clear on her face.

"Tonight has been amazing," Emma grinned. "I almost don't want it to end! Archer has been so sweet and adorable... I pray that we have another date soon..."

"I bet he'll ask you on another by the end of this week," Isabelle smiled. "He adores you! It's so obvious when he looks at you with those puppy eyes!"

"And Raoul," Emma smirked. "He seems to like you a lot! How about you? Do you like him a lot too?"

"I..." Isabelle opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. She frowned and furrowed her brows in thought. "I don't think I do... I mean he's very sweet and he would be a great partner but I only like him as a friend. And I don't think he belongs with me... He belongs with someone else, someone who has been in love with him since they were children."

"Oh," Emma frowned slightly but didn't let Isabelle's answer bother her. "It sounds like you know who he should court!"

"I do... or I think I do," Isabelle almost laughed when she saw the intrigued expression on her face. "And no, I'm not going to tell you who!"

"Aw," Emma pouted. Isabelle giggled and leaned against the wall of the shop, wondering why they were taking so long. Emma was beside her and looking at the sky, trying to name off all the constellations that she could spot. A few minuets passed before Raoul and Archer came out, holding a scone out to both girls. "I love scones! Thank you Archer! And you too Raoul!"

"Thanks," Isabelle grinned as Raoul handed her the scone. They then began to eat their scones slowly, waiting for the carriage to appear.

"So I heard you can sing, Isabelle," Raoul said, glancing at the girl from the corner of his eyes.

"So I've been told," Isabelle murmured. "I'm not the best but I believe that I'm okay... I do know that I have a lot of work to do before I can start to sing on a stage."

"Sing a song for us," Archer suggested, Emma nodding her head in agreement.

"Oh I don't know..."

"Please, Isabelle?" Emma looked at her with wide puppy eyes. "It'll make this night perfect..."

"Well since you asked so nicely," Isabelle teased before she took a deep breath and began to sing.

_"Look at me_

_You may think you see_

_Who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

_Every day_

_It's as if I play a part_

_Now I see_

_If I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world_

_But I cannot fool my heart_

_Who is that girl I see  
_  
_Staring straight back at me?  
_  
_When will my reflection show  
_  
_Who I am inside?"_

"That was amazing," Raoul complemented. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Oh you know... I just picked up some techniques here and there," Isabelle murmured.

"I still think you should audition to be the lead in the next opera," Emma said, frowning. "You would do a lot better than Carlotta!"

"It wouldn't make sense to audition, Carlotta would get the lead anyway," Isabelle muttered. "Too many people _actually_ like to listen to her sing! Don't know how, but they do..."

"I guess you're right," Emma sighed. "It's not fair though..."

Isabelle said nothing, only nodding her head in answer. A moment later, they spotted the carriage coming toward them and they hurried toward it. The night was starting to get cold and Isabelle regretted not bringing her cloak with her. They chatted softly as they went back to the Opera Populaire. Before they knew it, they were already at the Opera Populaire and Archer, Emma, and Isabelle got off.

"You guys can go on ahead," Isabelle said, deciding to stay back so she could talk to Raoul. "I'll see you in a bit..." She turned to Raoul when Archer and Emma left. "It was nice getting to know you, I had a great time!"

"Me too," Raoul smiled, his eyes hopeful with another emotion that Isabelle couldn't place. "I hope we can do this again..."

"I would like that," Isabelle said and took a deep breath for what she was about to say, hoping Raoul would take it okay. "But I would like to go next time as _friends_..." She was surprised when she saw relief in his eyes.

"I think that'll be great," Raoul smiled. "Friends it is!"

"I'll admit, I didn't think you would take this so well," Isabelle grinned.

"It's just... You remind me of a little sister that I once had... I haven't seen her in years though. Her and my mother disappeared one night about fifteen years ago, when I was six and she was two." Raoul frowned for a moment before shaking his head. "And... Well my heart still belongs to this one girl..."

Isabelle's brows furrowed in thought, confused about what he was saying. In the book, she remembered that Raoul's mom had died giving birth to him but apparently it didn't happen. And what he had told her unsettled her. Her mother had met her stepfather when she was two, the same age when Raoul's sister disappeared. Isabelle shook her self out of her thoughts, telling herself that she was only fooling herself.

"Oooh tell me about the girl whose holding your affections hostage!" Isabelle grinned, trying to not think about what Raoul said.

"Well I haven't seen her since she was seven," Raoul admitted. "But she captured my heart then and she still has it. I once got her red scarf out of the sea..."

"Well I wish you luck in finding the girl," Isabelle bowed her head to hide her knowing look. "Now I must take my leave... My brother will freak out if I don't appear soon."

"Goodbye then, Isabelle," Raoul said, leaning down slightly to kiss Isabelle on the cheek. "I hope we meet again..."

Isabelle kissed his cheek in return before hurrying up the stairs and into the Opera house. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt a sense of safety in the Opera house. But almost at once, she felt someone staring at her. Her eyes looked around slowly for the source but she still found no one.

"I must be paranoid," Isabelle sighed before heading up the stairs and toward her dormitory. On her way there, she saw Archer heading toward her. She smiled at him and unhooked the belt from her waist, handing him the dagger. "Thanks for taking me, Archer, it was fun. Can you give this back to Wilhelm for me and tell him I made it to my room safe?"

"Of corse," Archer nodded, grabbing the dagger. "I'll see you in the morning..." Isabelle nodded before continuing on her way, pushing the door open to see Emma chatting excitedly with Meg and Christine.

"The date was amazing," Emma said dreamily. "I had so much fun with Archer... You had fun, right Isabelle?"

"Yeah, I enjoyed it," Isabelle smiled. She walked toward her bed and almost groaned when she saw the white rose that was placed on her bed._ 'Damn it... I just want to sleep tonight,'_ Isabelle sighed before picking up the rose and placing it in her vase._ 'Oh well... This is what I signed up for...'_

Isabelle shifted through her trunk and picked out her sleeping outfit and quickly changed into. She put her used dress into the pile that needed to get washed before placing her cloak on the top of her trunk. She stayed up with the others for a while longer, talking about the date before they eventually retired for bed. Isabelle had to force her eyes to stay open and she nearly fell asleep.

A soft sigh passed through her lips as she forced herself to her feet and slipped into her shoes, pulling her cloak around her. She glanced one more time around her to make sure everyone was asleep before heading out. Isabelle kept to the shadows and made sure to stay near the side of the walkway to keep from being seen. It only took her a few moments to get to the chapel and she didn't hesitate to enter.

She shivered as she entered the chapel and she pulled her cloak around her tightly, snuggling into the warmth. A few candles were lit like usual and she sat in front of them, waiting for Erik to start the lesson. It was hard for her to stay awake and she had to pull on her hair in order to not fall asleep. _'Where the hell is Erik?' _Isabelle thought after five minuets of silence._ 'He usually starts the lesson within a few minuets!'_

"Angel?" Isabelle questioned softly. But her only response was silence.

Ten more minuets passed and by then, Isabelle was starting to get annoyed. A part of her was worried that something bad happened but it was blocked out by her annoyance. She sighed before scooting over to a wall and leaning against it, her head tilted back and closed.

"I'll just take a nap until he gets here," Isabelle muttered, letting her eyes close shut so she could rest.

* * *

**Erik(1st person):**

"Almost done," I murmured as I finished writing down the music notes on my sheet music. A smirk toyed with my lips as I looked down at the music with approval, nodding my head as I put the quill down. The smirk that was on my face disappeared when I realized how late it had become and that I was late for my lesson with Isabelle. I quickly got to my feet and grabbed my cloak, securing it around my shoulders before going off in the direction of the chapel.

By then I was at least an hour late, later than I had ever been to one os Isabelle's lessons. Damn Isabelle and her damn suitor! If she hadn't accepted the date, I wouldn't have tried to distract myself with meaningless tasks.

I honestly didn't know why I was so angry at Isabelle for going on a date. It's not like I had any claim on her but the idea of her with a man other than me made my blood boil and a scowl appear on my face. I wanted her to be mine but I knew it would never happen for someone as beautiful as her wouldn't want to be like a monster like me.

But I can still try! I can try to make her love me and find the man behind this... Monster! Although I knew now wasn't the time... I needed to be patient and simply be her Angel of music. But I swear to the stars, she _will__ be mine!_

Once I finally made it to the chapel, I noticed that the candles that were usually lit had gone out. I spotted Isabelle asleep against a wall and I felt a pang of guilt. She must've waited for me like usual but judging by the exhausted look on her face, she couldn't keep her eyes open. Letting out a groan of dismay, I realized that I shouldn't have picked tonight to have a lesson. Damn my need to be near her and hear her angelic voice sing!

As I looked at her, I couldn't help but think about how beautiful and peaceful she looked. Her white hair fell against her shoulders and it seemed to almost glow in the darkness, like an angel's wings. The dark freckles she had under her eyes were more apparent. After a few moments of debating whether or not to leave her there, I slipped out of my hiding spot and walked over to her, lifting her up into my arms. She was light and she looked so small in my arms. Almost instantly I felt her head barrow its way into my cloak and she sighed peacefully.

A smile made its way across my lips as I looked down at her before walking back to her dorm. I made sure no one was up before I slipped in and laid her gently on her bed. Noticing her shoes and cloak, I quickly took them off and placed them on her trunk before pulling her blankets up to her chin. Leaning down, I quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead and pushed a strand of her black bangs behind her ears.

As I turned to walk away, I swore I heard her whisper softly, "Thank you, my Angel of Music..."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Now I was little iffy on this chapter and debated on whether or not to keep it as it was and in the end i just decided to keep it like this. I hope it was fine and not to horrible... Now, I don't own the song used in this chapter (or any of the songs that I use period), Christina Aguilera does, its her song called Reflection. Once again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Till next time :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Isabelle(3rd person):**

Isabelle sighed softly as she slipped out of bed, running her hand through her hair as she stumbled toward her trunk. Her eyes were half-closed as pulled out her usual ballet tutu, stockings, and slippers. A yawn passed through her lips as she walked toward the washing room, waving at Meg and Emma as she passed. They shared mischievous looks as Isabelle passed, hurrying to the dorm as she passed.

The white-haired girl was obvious to them all, walking into the washing room and filling a tub. She sank into the hot water and sighed in bliss, sinking to the point where only her nose was out of the water. Isabelle quickly sat up and washed her hair, knowing not to linger for to long. The water was barely starting to cool down when Isabelle got out, quickly drying off and putting on her ballet clothes. She was combing her hair and braiding it when she began to walk back to her dorm.

"Hey Emma do you have a ribbon that I can borrow?" Isabelle asked, not lifting her gaze away from the ground. "I seem to have lost the black one that I usually use..."

Isabelle finally lifted her eyes up and they widened as she took in what was in front of her. Emma, Meg, and Christine stood around her bed, all smiling at her.

"Happy birthday, Isabelle!" They shouted in unison, rushing to hug the surprised Isabelle.

"Thanks you guys," Isabelle said, hugging them all in return. A bright smile was across her face and her eyes shinned with joy. Her eyes fell to her bed where several wrapped boxes sat. "But you guys didn't have to get me anything..."

"What are you talking about? Of corse we did, you're our friend and we wanted to make sure you had a great birthday," Emma grinned, ruffling Isabelle's white hair. "Now open mine first, it's the best!"

"No mine is," Meg argued, flashing Isabelle a quick smile. "Isn't it, Christine?"

"I'm staying out of this," Christine giggled before leaning toward Isabelle and murmuring, "mine's the best, don't listen to them."

"I'm sure I'll like all your gifts equally," Isabelle reassured them as she reached toward her bed. Her hands gently curled around the wrapped gift that Meg had given her. She toyed with the blue bow that wrapped around the box before slowly pulling it free. As she finally freed the box of wrapping paper she saw that it looked like it was a music box. Isabelle slowly opened the box and smiled when a ballerina dressed in a pink tutu spun around in the middle. A melody was coming from the music box and the familiarity made a soft smile appear on her face.

_"Hush-abye, don't you cry,"_ Isabelle sang softly._ "Go to sleep my little baby... When you wake, you shall have all the pretty little horses!"_

Isabelle smiled and hugged Meg close. "Thank you for the gift, I love it!"

"I knew you would! Now who's next?"

"Oh me!" Emma grinned. "Open mine next!"

Isabelle grinned and nodded her head before grabbing the square box off the bed. She once again toyed with the bow that wrapped around the box before opening it. Her hands reached into the box and she pulled out a silky cloak. It was a beautiful silver with light blue bordering that traveled up the back. The pin that kept it together looked like a rose and had sapphire gems around it.

"It's lovely, Emma," Isabelle smiled at her friend and hugged her tightly. "Thank you!"

"You're most welcome," Emma beamed. "I noticed that your cloak was starting to rip at the bottom and decided to get you a new one. But I must admit, I have no clue how yours is already tearing, you hardly use it!"

_'If only you knew,'_ Isabelle chuckled.

"Mines last," Christine smiled and pushed the large square box toward Isabelle. "It's kind of heavy so be careful!"

Isabelle nodded her head and slipped the bow off the box and pulled the lid up. Her eyes lit with curiosity as she saw a near pile of books. She took a few out of them out and saw that they were in French. None of the titles were familiar to Isabelle and her eyes lit with excitement. When she saw the last three books she furrowed her brows with surprise. The last three books were in German and they were nicely made.

"_Die Geschichte von Liebe and Wein,"_ Isabelle read aloud as she looked at the blue covered one and then turned to the red covered one. "_Rote Liebe..._" She turned to the last one, a green covered book._ "Die Spur von ihr Sternen..."_

_'I guess these are all romance novels,'_ Isabelle thought to herself. _'I hope that that's all they are...'_

"What are the titles?" Christine asked. "I didn't know German so I asked the owner of the book store to give me German books suitable for young woman."

"The first one is 'A story of love and wine', the second is 'Red love', and the third is 'The trace of her stars'," Isabelle said and flipped to the middle of _Rote Liebe_ and began to read aloud in German. _"The maid's eyes were downcast as the prince gently took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He whispered words of love and brisk encouragement as he guided her hands to his trousers. The innocent maid shakily pulled down his trousers and found that he wore nothing under it. She shivered when she felt... his... _OH MY GOD CHRISTINE YOU GOT ME A _VERY_ GRAPHIC NOVEL NOT FIT FOR GIRLS MY AGE!"

Isabelle dropped the book to the ground and looked at Christine with horror-filled eyes. She knew Christine didn't know that the book she had bought her was porn but she couldn't help but panic. Her normal fair skin had turned bright red and Christine's skin almost matched hers. The horror on Christine's face was to funny for Isabelle and she couldn't help but laugh till her sides hurt. Christine obviously didn't think it was funny and she stood with her arms crossed, her cheeks still dark red. Emma and Meg were also laughing and they didn't look like they were going to stop.

"Are you about done now?" Christine asked, glaring at Isabelle who was barely regaining her breath. That only sent Isabelle into another fit of giggles that she quickly smothered.

"Sorry about that Christine," Isabelle giggled. "It's just that... the man who sold you those books... He must have thought you meant porn when you said 'books suitable for young woman'. Oh god that's priceless!"

"I'm so embarrassed," Christine whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm so _so_ sorry Isabelle! I didn't know it was... _That_ kind of book! Please don't be mad! I'll take them back as soon as I can!"

"Oh Christine, I'm not mad," Isabelle imminently felt guilty for laughing at the almost crying Christine. She hugged her friend and held her tightly, Emma and Meg now calm and looking as guilty as Isabelle felt. "I know it wasn't your fault! And I'm sorry for laughing, it wasn't kind and I shouldn't have done it." She pulled back slightly and sent the girl a grin. "And I think I'm going to hold on to these... books... You never know when you're going to need them," Isabelle winked, causing the girl to blush. "Thanks for the gift, all the books are lovely."

"You sure you don't want me to return them? I mean what if someone catches you with them..."

"I know of only one other person who can read German in this opera house and that's my brother. He's not able to come into the dormitories so that means he can't access my books. So don't worry about it!"

Isabelle quickly thanked the three for the presents and then neatly put everything into her trunk. She kept one of the French books on her nightstand along with her music box. After every box and wrapping paper was thrown away, the three hurried to rehearsals. At first they thought they were going to be late but they got there right in time. Madame Giry nodded at them as they got into their spots and waited for their que to enter.

"That went extremely well," Isabelle said to Emma as the rehearsal ended for the day. "The dancing and singing was nearly perfect!"

"The only bad thing was Carlotta's singing," Emma muttered, looking at the diva with obvious disdain. "Ugh! She is positively the worst singer I've ever had the displeasure of knowing!"

"You said it," Isabelle nodded her head in agreement. They were on their way to the kitchen when Wilhelm met up with them, holding a bag in his hand. "Oh no..."

"Happy birthday, little sister," Wilhelm grinned and pulled his sister into a hug, kissing the top of her head. He pulled back and placed the bag in her hands. "I got you something... Don't give me that look! I told you I was going to get you something whether you wanted me to or not! Now open it, I want to see your reaction!"

Isabelle pulled the paper out of the bag and she let out a small gasp as her hand touched something cold. She closed her hand around it and pulled it out, eyes widening as she took it in. It was a silver arm band of a wolf eating its own tail and it had topaz for eyes.

_'It's so beautiful,'_ Isabelle thought to herself. "Thank you Wilhelm... It's amazing!"

"That's not all," Wilhelm beamed. "There's one last item in there..."

Isabelle gave him a look but smiled as she turned away and pulled out the other object. Her eyes once again widened as she took in the object. It was a long necklace with a snowflake. The pendent was made out of silver and had flecks of gold and blue in it. "Wilhelm... It's beautiful... Thank you so much big brother!"

She hugged her brother tightly and thanked him over and over, ignoring Emma who was snickering at the two. When she pulled away, she gently placed the jewelry into the bag and kept it close to her person.

"We should hurry to dinner," Emma said. "We don't want to get there and find that the food is gone!"

Isabelle ate her food quickly and once she was finished, she excused herself and hurried to the storage room. Fenris had been alone all day and she worried for him. As soon as she opened the door, Fenris was there and he jumped on her, licking her face out of joy. A giggled escaped her lips as she pushed her sobering wolf away and began to pet him.

"You're such a good dog," Isabelle cooed, placing her bag on the ground. "Just mama's little angel!" She placed a kiss on his head before she wandered over to his food and water, filling with up when she saw it was empty. Her nose scrunched up with distaste as she saw that Fenris had done his business on the ground.

_'What did I expect? He's been alone all day, no duh he needed to relieve himself,'_ Isabelle thought to herself as she cleaned up after him. She sat with him and played with him until she knew she couldn't stay any longer.

"I'll be back tomorrow, right before the show," Isabelle promised as she kissed his forehead again and grabbed her bag. She ran her hand through her hair, her mind running as she walked to the chapel.

_'This is the first year that I don't have father with me on my birthday,'_ Isabelle thought to herself, fingering the locket around her neck._ 'I hope he's okay... I wonder what he's doing. I miss him... This birthday has been great but I can't help but wish that father was here today. And my mother... What I wouldn't give to see her once more...'_

Isabelle walked down the stairs of the chapel and walked over to where the pictures and candles were. She sat in front of one of the holders and ran her hand along the picture. It was the one that she packed that was just her mother. The candle was already lit above it and the flame flickered from orange to blue.

"I hope you are doing well where ever you are, mother," Isabelle murmured as she traced her mother's face. "Wilhelm and I miss you a lot... I hope you are happy where ever you are, enjoying life and having fun." Isabelle sighed softly before standing up, dusting the dirt off her dress. "Well I better go now, I'll pray for you again soon..."

Isabelle bit back a yawn as she entered the dorm, rubbing her eyes as she walked. She heard Emma shout her name and she looked up to see excitement in the girl's eyes.

"Isabelle, you didn't tell me you had a suitor!" Emma exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Suitor? I don't have a suitor," Isabelle frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't have a suitor?" Emma's lips turned down in a frown to match Isabelle's. "But then who left the roses on your bed?"

"Roses?" Isabelle looked toward her bed, her eyes widening as she saw what was on her bed. In the middle of her bed there was a bouquet of lilac roses tied together with a white ribbon. There was a small wrapped box next to the flowers, the ribbon the color of blue fire and it shinned. Isabelle walked over to the roses and pulled one out, taking in the scent of the rose. She smiled softly at the smell, enjoying the beautiful aroma. "I wonder who these are from..."

_'I don't think it's Erik,'_ Isabelle thought, a little unsure._ 'He usually sends me white roses, not purple... And the color of the ribbon is off too, it's not black like usual. Well whoever sent them is very sweet...'_

"Lilac roses have always been my favorite," Isabelle told Emma, handing her a rose to smell. "They're so pretty!"

"You know what they symbolize, right?" Emma asked, handing the rose back.

"No," Isabelle shook her head. "What do they symbolize?"

"Well a lilac rose symbolizes enchantment," Isabelle saw Emma's eyes turn mischievous. "_And_ love at first sight!

"Really? Well I wonder who sent those then," Isabelle gently grabbed the bouquet of flowers and slipped the ribbon off, lying it on her nightstand when she slipped the flowers into her vase. "And I wonder whether they knew the meaning of the flowers."

"Probably," Emma said. "They're not exactly cheap, there one of the most expensive roses in Paris."

"Why?"

"They're a really rare type of rose, you have to order them out of Paris if you want them," Emma eyed the box curiously. "Whatever is inside the box might give you some clue about who sent the roses to you."

"Maybe," Isabelle quickly slipped the bow off, not bothering to toy with it. She took the wrapping off and slowly opened the box to see a silver charm bracelet laying across velvet filling. To the side of the charm bracelet, four charms laid, ready to be clipped. The first charm was a rose, painted red and green. The second charm was of a crouching wolf, looking like it was going to attack. The third charm was of a music note and had sapphire stubs running along it. And the last charm was of violin, painted cherry red with her initials on the side.

Isabelle lifted the bracelet up, a soft smile across her lips as she examined it. She still didn't know who had given it to her but she loved the gift just the same. After she and Emma had examined it enough, she clipped the charms onto the bracelet and slipped it over her wrist.

"I love it," Isabelle smiled, toying with one of the charms. "If I ever find out who gifted it to me, I'm going to hug the hell out of them..."

"Just make sure it's not some creepy stalker," Emma joked, earning a laugh from her friend. "Well we should probably get to bed, it's getting late."

"Indeed," Isabelle quickly slipped on her night-clothes before she slipped into bed, still smiling as she fell asleep.

* * *

Everything done the next day was a rush, everyone trying to get ready for the night. The ballerinas went over each of their dances at least twice before they did a dress rehearsal. Carlotta, the actors, and the singers went over their lines constantly, although Carlotta threw a fit when she had to repeat herself. The orchestra had to constantly stop where they were when Carlotta messed up or interrupted the song. Other than that, the dress rehearsal went decently well and they finished with a few hours to spare.

Isabelle was extremely nervous as the night drew closer and closer and she had to take deep breaths in order not to freak out. She knew she wasn't going to be on the spotlight and was probably going to go unnoticed. But she knew that her white hair was very noticable and would stand out in a crowd. Christine was also very nervous while Meg and Emma were excited and couldn't stop talking.

"Don't worry, Isabelle," Emma began, seeing her friend twist a strand of her hair nervously. "The audience won't even notice your white hair! They'll be busy watching us dance!"

"I hope so," Isabelle sighed and forced herself to calm down. She took a rose out from her vase and twirled it around nervously.

"Why don't you use dyes to darken your hair?" Meg asked. "We can borrow some from Bernadette and dye your hair quickly."

"I hate dying my hair," Isabelle shook her head. "The dye never stays for more than a week and even then it never looks right. It always makes me look like someone I'm not and I just can't stand my reflection. I'm just going to have to deal with my white hair."

"Ladies! It's time to get ready," Madame Giry called out to the girls, stepping into the dormitory. "Quickly, get your costumes on and remember to put your hair into either a braid or a bun!"

"Yes Madame Giry!" All the ballerinas said in unison, hurrying to where their costumes were. Isabelle grabbed her costume off of rack and went to where she shared a curtain with Emma. They both quickly slipped on their costumes and helped each other tie their corsets correctly.

"Do we put are hair into a bun or a braid?" Emma asked, looking from the pin to the ribbon. "I forget which section does which..."

"Braid," Isabelle replied grabbing two black ribbons and handing one to Emma. They quickly put their hair into braids and got to where the other dancers were beginning to stand. Once everyone was dressed and ready, Madame Giry went back and led them to where they would wait for their cue.

"Good luck," Madame Giry smiled at her ballerinas before hurrying away. Isabelle fidgeted in her spot, her nervousness reappearing as soon as it disappeared. Emma gave her friend an encouraging smile and patted her shoulder

_'I need to calm down and relax,'_ Isabelle thought to herself, taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it._ 'I've done this before and I didn't freak out then. It's the same as any other opera or musical that I've been in, the only difference is the time. I've memorized every dance and song and I know that I can do it without messing up. No ones going to notice me if I do mess up so there's no need to worry. If I keep worrying then I'm going to mess up big time. And I don't want to disappoint Erik or Wilhelm... I just need to calm down...'_

Isabelle took another calming breath and she felt the worry slowly start to disappear. She stopped fidgeting and calmed down completely, trying to look confident and strong. The dancers all got ready when they heard the singing start to begin. Once the orchestra started playing, the ballerinas ran out gracefully and took their spots. As the dance began, Isabelle felt her confidence return and she danced gracefully, letting herself flow into the music.

Dance after dance they did, having a few costume changes in between. The opera ended beautifully, the audience standing up and clapping. The dancers went out as the curtain closed and they bowed to the audience before going back. Isabelle was panting by the time they got behind the stage, exhaustion coming from her and the other ballerinas. They were all proud of the work they did and thought the opera went amazing. The only thing Isabelle could criticize was Carlotta. She hadn't done a horrible job but she had exaggerated a few spots and messed up a few lines.

"I am very proud of you all," Madame Giry said, her eyes full of pride as she looked around at her ballerinas. "If you wish, you may go out and celebrate but don't stay up to late. We still have another show tomorrow night and the day after. Make sure to eat something before going off to bed!"

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go back to the dorm," Isabelle said, yawning behind her hand. "I don't have it in me to celebrate..."

"Me neither," Emma said, looking just as tired as Isabelle. "I think I'm going to go read and then sleep..."

"Well see you guys tonight than!" Meg said, grabbing Christine's hand and the two ran off. Isabelle chuckled before Emma and her went to the changing room. They slid off their costumes and put them back in their rack before putting on their night-clothes and heading back to their dorm.

"I could sleep for years," Isabelle said as she fell face-first on her bed, letting out a loud groan. She heard Emma snort as she sat on her own bed and pulled out a book. The white-haired girl stayed like that for a while before turning over and going to her trunk. Her hand stopped midway there when she spotted a familiar white rose sitting on top of it. She gently grabbed it and looked at it with curiosity as she saw a small note attached to it.

Isabelle glanced up to see if Emma was looking but the black-haired girl was to into her book to notice her. Once Isabelle was sure she wasn't looking, she slipped the note out and opened it. Isabelle read what it said silently in her head.

_Good job, little snowflake. Make sure to get plenty of rest. Your next lesson will be on the night of your last show._

_ -your Angel of Music_

"When the hell did I become little snowflake?" Isabelle asked aloud, her brows furrowed. She only realized that she had spoken aloud when Emma looked at her with confusion. Isabelle quickly crumpled up the note in her hand so Emma couldn't see.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Oh uh nothing," Isabelle said nervously. "I just remembered that my uh brother called me that today and I was wondering why..."

"Oh! Well your hair does look a little snow," Emma shrugged before during back to her book, eyes scanning the pages. Isabelle let out a sigh of relief when she saw that she wasn't going to comment any further. She tossed the crumpled up note into her trunk while she added the flower into the vase. Emma yawned and blew out the candle near her. "Well I'm going to sleep so see you tomorrow..."

"Sweet dreams," Isabelle murmured before following her example, turning off the lights and burrowing into her blankets. She could hear faint singing coming from somewhere, the voice male and gentle. She was asleep before she could realize who it was.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! Thank you all for reading, it means a lot! I want to give the guest who gave me correct German translations, it helped out a bunch! I will apply it to the fifth chapter soon, when I get the time! Again, thanks for reading, I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Isabelle(3rd person):**

"As much as I loved doing that opera, I'm glad that we're finally done with it," Isabelle said as she toyed with her charm bracelet. The last show had finished and the ballerinas were waiting for Madame Giry to appear and tell them when their break was over. They were in the dormitories and were all chatting excitedly. "I can't wait for the next one! I wonder what it is..."

"I heard one of the musicians saying that it was going to be Romeo and Juliet," Meg said, excitement in her green eyes. "I hope it is! I love the play and I heard the opera is just as good!"

"Well I overheard the Monsieur Lefevre say it was either going to be Hannibal or Faust," Emma said, taking her hair out of its constricting braid. Isabelle froze and looked at Emma with worry, hoping that it wasn't Hannibal.

_'Since Christine isn't being taught by Erik, I don't know how this is going to play out,'_ Isabelle thought._ 'But I'm going to assume it's going to be similar to what happened in the movie since it seems to be following the movie, with the characters looking like the actors and all.'_

"What's the matter, Isabelle?" Christine asked, noticing the alarm and worry her eyes. "Are you feeling well?"

"I am fine, Christine," Isabelle snapped out of her thoughts and forced her worry aside. "Just thinking about..." She paused, wondering what to say. "...My home and all..."

"You must miss it," Meg said, frowning. "It's been three months right?"

"Just about," Isabelle nodded her head. "I hope my father is alright..."

"Attention ladies!" Madame Giry's voice suddenly rang out and the ballerinas turned to look at her. "I know I've already told you but I am very proud of you all. This has been one of the best shows we've had in a while. Now, we will have a one week break then it's back to business! Be here next Monday and make sure you are dressed and ready to dance by eight! The next opera we will be producing is Hannibal. Goodnight girls and I hope you enjoy your break!"

With that, Madame Giry turned on her heel and walked away from the dorm.

"Awe I wanted it to be Romeo and Juliet," Meg pouted, causing Emma and Isabelle to laugh. "It's not funny! I really loved the play..."

"There's always next time," Isabelle reassured. "I'm sure we're going to produce the opera sometime soon!"

"What are you guys going to do on the break?" Christine asked.

"I have absolutely no clue," Isabelle admitted. "It's not like I have anywhere to go or people to visit... So I'm probably just going to stay here and be bored out of my mind... Or maybe I'll go to the forest and take Fenris and Wilhelm with me."

"Well me and Christine are staying so I all of us can practice and go shopping together," Meg grinned.

"That reminds me!" Emma exclaimed suddenly. "I was supposed to ask you this last week but I barely remembered now! So I'm heading home for the break to visit my parents who own this estate and a good part of the forest behind it. I told my parents about you all and they wanted to know if you three would want to come with me and stay there for the break!"

"I would love to," Meg nodded her head excitedly. "I always stay here on breaks and it would be nice to get away from it for a week. I'm sure my mother won't mind, if I ask her she'll probably say yes."

"I want to go too," Christine said. "I'll have to ask Madame Giry but I'm sure she'll say yes to me if she says yes to Meg."

"I want to go but I'm not sure if I can," Isabelle said, frowning._ 'I don't know how Erik will react when I ask him,'_ Isabelle thought._ 'I don't think he wants me to miss a week of lessons but maybe if I promise to practice while I'm gone he'll say yes.'_ "I have to ask Wilhelm first... I don't know if he'll be able to take care of Fenris for me_ and_ clean out box 5 for me."

"You can take Fenris with you," Emma told her. "There's a big forest out there for him to run in!"

"I'll ask Wilhelm in the morning," Isabelle said. "When do you leave?"

"In the afternoon... I hope you three will be able to come, it's gets lonely when you're there alone."

They talked for a few more minuets before getting ready to sleep. Once Isabelle was sure they were all sleep, she slipped out of bed and headed for the chapel. She drew her cloak closer to her as she felt chills run down her spin. Isabelle looked around as she got to the chapel and spotted the candles that usually burned. She took a seat by them and sat up straight.

"Hello Isabelle," Erik greeted after a few moments of silence. There was a certain tone in his voice that made Isabelle know that Erik was about to say something she wouldn't like. Isabelle smiled none-the-less and nodded her head, knowing he saw the action.

Erik didn't say anything for a while after that and Isabelle could feel the tension in the air. She shifted around uncomfortably and looked around nervously as she waited for him to speak. But Erik continued to stay quiet and Isabelle began to wonder if he left.

"Are you there, Angel?" Isabelle asked after a few more moments of silence. A soft grunt from Erik was her only answer. Worry filled her eyes and a frown made its way to her lips. "Are you alright?"

"Of corse I'm alright, child," Erik responded a moment later, confusion evident in his voice. "Why do you ask?"

"You're just very quiet..."

"I am merely waiting for you to ask if you can go to the black-haired girl's house."

"Oh! You are?" Isabelle brightened slightly, glad that she wouldn't have to explain what she wanted to do. "So can I-"

"No," Erik deadpanned, not bothering to let Isabelle finish.

"You didn't let me finish," Isabelle pouted, trying to hide her disappointment.

_'This is so not over,'_ Isabelle thought to herself, suppressing a scowl that most would call unladylike. _'I'm going to convince you to let me go one way or another!'_

"I didn't need you to finish your question to know what my answer was going to be," Erik told her. Isabelle could practically feel him shrug. "Your lessons are more important than going to that girl's house."

"But Angel I'm only going to miss a week on lessons with you!" Isabella protested. "And even if I'm not having lessons with you, I'm still going to practice my singing."

"How do I know that your going to keep your word?"

"Well you're an Angel, duh! Of corse you're going to know whether or not I practice," Isabelle hid her smirk, practically hearing Erik freeze. "Please let me go, Angel! I promise that I'll practice extra hard and stay here longer during lessons after the break." She was met with silence and Isabelle decided that she would have to use her last resort. Isabelle looked up with large, pleading puppy eyes, a soft, hopeful smile across her lips. "Please Angel... It would mean the world to me..."

"...Fine..."

"Yay! Thanks Angel," Isabelle grinned in triumph. "Should we start the lesson now?"

* * *

"Are you almost ready, Isabelle?" Emma asked, poking her head into the storage room where Isabelle was. "The bags are all in the carriage!"

"Yeah, one second," Isabelle said, tightening the leather harness on Fenris. "I'll meet you and the others at the doors in a few moments!"

"Don't be too long!" Emma poked her head out and made her way to the entrance. Isabelle nodded her head in approval as she finally got the harness tightened and she began to walk out the doors with Fenris at her side. The halls were empty, almost everyone gone for their break. She only came across a drunk stagehand or cleaning maid once in a while. Isabelle and Fenris almost made it to the entrance when their path was blocked by Joseph Boquet.

"Excuse me Monsieur," Isabelle said, trying to walk around the man but he just stepped in front of her. "Is there something you need?"

"Aren't you a pretty thing?" Joseph grinned, ignoring her question as his eyes roamed her body. Isabelle could smell the alcohol in his breath. "What are you doing all on your lonesome?"

"Well I am trying to leave but a pig is blocking my path," Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

Isabelle huffed before side-stepping him and continuing on her way but before she got far she felt a hand slap her behind. She froze in her tracks and clenched her hands into fists. Anger filled her eyes and she snapped her gaze back, her eyes blue fire as she looked into Joseph's smug filled eyes.

"Fenris, _Fass_!" Isabelle commanded. The pure black wolf, hearing his mistress' order, flattened his ears on his head and bared his teeth, snarling as he crouched low. He hurled himself as Joseph and crashed into the man's side, knocking him to the ground before he jumped back to Isabelle's side.

"Now listen here, Joseph Buquet! I'm going to give you one warning... Don't you ever, _ever_ touch me again! If you do, I swear I will send my wolf on you and next time I'll let him bite you," Isabelle growled. "Your bones will make an excellent chew toy! Especially the limb that you love oh so much! Now good day, Joseph, may we never cross paths again!" Isabelle turned to her still snarling wolf and commanded, "_aus_, Fenris!"

The wolf imminently calmed down and the two made their way to the entrance. Isabelle was still beyond angry when she finally made it to where the others where Christine and Emma where, Meg nowhere to be seen.

"Are you okay, Isabelle?" Christine asked, noticing the anger that was coming from her friend.

"I guess... I just had a _wonderful_ encounter with Joseph Boquet," Isabelle said sarcastically.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Emma asked.

"No he just slapped my ass," Isabelle took a deep, calming breath in order to get her anger under control. "I got revenge though... I scared him shitless when I sent Fenris on him." She noticed the slight blushes on her friend's cheeks. "What?"

"We're still not used to a lady cursing..."

"Oh sorry about that," Isabelle chuckled. "Anyways, where's Meg?"

"Over here!" Meg called out as she heard Isabelle's question. She was walking toward them with a very smug Wilhelm by her side. Isabelle noticed the smug smile across her brother's face and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry about that! I lost my necklace and I couldn't find it for the longest time..."

"It's fine, there's not really any rush to leave..."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay alone?" Isabelle asked, looking at her brother with worry filled eyes. "I can stay behind if not! I don't really mind..."

"I'll be fine, Izzy," Wilhelm playfully rolled his eyes. "I won't be alone, both Jasper and Archer are staying so I'm not going to be alone. Besides, I have plans to meet up with a... friend I guess you can call him."

"A friend? I didn't know you made friends with someone outside the opera house," Isabelle frowned. "Who is it?"

"Sorry little sister, but that's a secret," Wilhelm smirked. "Now have fun at with the other girls and take care." He moved to hug his little sister when he saw her stiffen and glare at someone behind them. A frown stretched across his lips and he turned behind him to see that Isabelle was glaring at Boquet. "Isabelle, what did he do?"

"Oh it's nothing Wilhelm..." Isabelle said just as Emma said, "the pig slapped Isabelle on the behind..."

"What!?" Wilhelm growled, turning to glare at the man. "I'm going to kill him..."

"Will, it's not a big deal," Isabelle groaned. "I took care of it anyway! He's not going to be messing with me anymore..."

"I still want to kill him," Wilhelm muttered before turning back to his sister. "Why weren't you going to tell me?"

"I knew you were going to freak out so I decided to just stay quiet."

"I'm going to have to come up with something to give you so you can defend yourself," Wilhelm murmured, ignoring Isabelle's groan of dismay. "I'll have something for you when you get back... Now have fun, little sister!"

Wilhelm walked away, muttering under his breath as he walked back to the dormitories.

"Great," Isabelle sighed. "He's in big brother protective mode..."

"Sorry about that," Emma rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "If I knew you didn't want him to know I would've stayed quiet..."

"It's fine," Isabelle waved it aside before they began to walk out of the opera house and to the waiting carriage._ 'At least Erik wasn't there to hear what Joseph did... If he was, the man would be dead... Er, he would be dead sooner..._ Isabelle thought as she climbed into the carriage, Fenris jumping in after her.

"How long is the ride?" Meg asked as the carriage began to take off. She sat beside Christine with Emma and Isabelle sitting across from them.

"About an hour or two," Emma shrugged. "Maybe shorter, it won't be to long." She looked at her friends nervously, "I hope you don't mind my mother... She can be a little much..."

* * *

"It's so pretty," Isabelle murmured as she sat on a garden bench with Meg, Christine, and Emma. It was late in the night and the stars were shinning brightly in the sky. The four had been at Emma's house for a few days and they loved every moment of it. The servants and maids were kind, helping them out without hesitation when they asking for it. Emma's mother and father had been kind and had been excited to meet their daughter's friends. Although Isabelle was sure Emma's father had been a little overwhelmed by Meg's enthusiasm.

"Do you guys want to go horse-back riding?" Emma asked suddenly, standing up from her spot. "It would be fun! It's been months since I went on a midnight run... It's a perfect time to do it too! I mean look at the moon, it's full and it illuminates the ground."

"I'm up for it," Isabelle nodded her head, also standing up and stretching. "I don't remember the last time I went riding..."

Both Meg and Christine agreed to go and the four hurriedly went inside and got ready. Isabelle slid her shoes on before clasping her cloak over her shoulders, petting Fenris as she left with the others.

"Pick out which horse you want to ride while I go get the stable boy," Emma said before disappearing out of the stables. Isabelle looked around at the many horses and debated on which horse to choose. Her eyes locked on a pale gray mare with white mane and white splotches on her rear.

"I think I'm going with this one," Isabelle said to the others, walking up to the horse and rubbing her nose. Christine had chosen a dark brown and black stallion for herself while Meg had went with a pale yellow mare. A few moments passed before Emma came back with a half-awake stable boy. He looked at the horses they chose before walking to the back and beginning to saddle the horses.

"I'll take Valentine," Emma said to the boy, nodding her head to the white and black mare in the back. The girls talked quietly to themselves as they waited for the stable boy to finish saddling the horses. Once he finished, they thanked him and Emma handed in a pouch of gold coins, thanking him for waking up to help them.

"Emma, what's this horses name?" Isabella asked as she pulled herself on to the sable, riding side-saddle. The others were doing the same, although Meg was looking like she was going to do it the other way.

"Her name is Stardust," Emma replied before turning to Christine and Meg. "Christine, yours is named Beast while Meg's is named Lucky..."

Isabelle gently got her horse to walk forward and walk between Beast and Valentine. They chatted quietly with each other and they rode through the forest, taking turns and going down different paths and trails. There wasn't much noise in the forest except for the common owl hooting and the sound of a wolf in the distance. Emma had said not to worry about the wolves, saying that they wouldn't attack them.

They stopped riding as they came to a small lake that was surrounded by wild flowers. Isabelle slid off her horse and tied her to a tree before walking toward the water. Emma slipped a hand into the water before grinning, sending a handful of water in Isabelle's face. The white-haired maiden froze as the cold water touched her face and she glared playfully at her friend before sending water right back at her. Her plan failed. Emma ducked before the water hit her and instead it hit little Meg who gaped at them before joining in the water fight.

Christine was trying to stay out of it but she eventually joined when Emma splashed water on her. Their laughs rang through the forest and awoke everything that slept. Soon, they quieted down and stopped splashing, sitting down on the ground to dry off.

"That was the most fun I've had in years," Emma giggled, squeezing the water out of her hair. "I don't think I've had a splashing fight since I was ten!" Emma sighed softly before laying on her back, staring up at the stars. "I'm going to miss this when I'm older and married..."

"Me too," Christine and Meg agreed, staring into the pond.

"I guess I might too," Isabelle shrugged before grinning. "Although that's only if I become a bore and let my husband control my actions. And trust me, that's not going to happen!"

* * *

**Translations:**

Fass- _Terror_

Aus- _calm, settle down_


	11. Chapter 11

**Wilhelm(3rd person):**

The morning air was cool with the sun barley peeking out from behind the clouds. A soft breeze drifted through the air and sent dead leaves flying in its wake. Wilhelm ran his hand over his hair as he tightened the cloak around his shoulders, getting ready to head to lunch. The break was nearly over, only a day and a half left before the performers were supposed to be back. He didn't really mind, glad that when rehearsals began again, he would have work and not be bored.

"I'll see you later, Jasper," Wilhelm said, waving his hand at his friend as he headed down the stairs. He was meeting up with Raoul again for lunch, like they had been every other day. It had surprised Wilhelm by how well they got along, having believed that they would get into many arguments. But after the first meeting, they had formed a good friendship and talked together about thinks like the Opera Populaire, France, and Germany.

Wilhelm walked out of the Opera house briskly and headed down the streets, toying with the necklace around his neck. It had been given to him by Meg, right before she left to Emma's house with his sister and Christine. She had been shy as she gently handed it over to him, her pale cheeks had turned a dark shade of red that he found adorable.

When he had thanked her, she had begun stuttering and fidgeting with her dress, not meeting his eyes. Meg only looked back at him when he asked her if she would want to get dinner with him once she came back. Her excited answer of 'yes' had made a smug smirk on his face, relived that he hadn't been rejected but refused to show it.

"You're late," Raoul said as Wilhelm took a seat across from him and apologized. "I took the liberty of ordering for you... I hope you like chicken."

"I do, thanks," Wilhelm nodded his head and took a drink of the coffee that Raoul gotten him. He set the cup back down and went to ask his new friend something when he caught the man with his brows furrowed. "Is something the matter?"

"I have a lot on my mind right now," Raoul sighed. "I have all week..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wilhelm questioned. "It might help to get a second opinion..."

"So I met this... girl," Raoul began, Wilhelm wiggling his eyebrows as soon as it left his mouth. Raoul rolled his eyes with an amused grin, "It's not like that! Anyway, I met her about a week ago and she... looks so much like a sister of mine that I once had. She also looks a lot like my mother and I don't know how it's possible."

"Did your mother have an... affair?" Wilhelm questioned lightly, knowing how thin the line he was walking was. He knew how defensive people were about things like that, understanding since he went through it once before.

"I don't really know, she could've but the girl I met couldn't have been her child with another man. The girl had the same strange hair color and the same eyes... She looked more like my mother but I could see some of my father's traits in her. Even her name is the same... But it may just be a coincidence."

"It sure doesn't sound like a coincidence," Wilhelm shook his head. "I mean the girl looks like your parents, like your younger sister, and even has the same name. She has to be your sister and if she isn't then that's just plain creepy." Wilhelm frowned, "what happened to your sister anyway?"

"I don't really know," Raoul's brows furrowed. "It happened in the middle of a very cold winter and my little sister had only been two at the time. When I woke up in the morning, my family was panicking and calling for my sister and mother. I remember that we all went out looking for them, thinking that they were off in the forest. We knew they didn't go into town since all are carriages were there and none of the stable boys saw them disappear. So we waited and waited for them to return but they never did... At first my father thought she just left us but ended up deciding it wasn't the case since my mother had taken nothing."

"Did you ever find your mother?"

"In a sense... She found us," Raoul took a deep breath before continuing. "It was about twelve years after she first disappeared that she appeared on our doorstep, my sister would have been fourteen by then." Wilhelm stiffened, remembering how Isabelle was fourteen when their mother disappeared but he waved it away as just a coincidence. "Her blonde hair was filled with gray strands and her eyes... They were glazed over and looked dead...

"My brother recognized her imminently and brought her straight in, hugging her and crying, asking what happened. I remember that she had hugged him back but didn't say anything, just looked at him with eyes full of sorrow. She saw me and gave me the same treatment, hugging me tightly and kissing my cheeks but she still said nothing.

"When we asked about my sister, she just shook her head and looked like she was about to cry. My brother comforted her and we all went into the kitchens to get her water and make her comfortable. Once she found out my father died, she asked to go see his grave. We went and she cried, and she sang something to his grave... It was the first and last time I heard her talk since she got back. I was glad that she returned and that I had her back but... It was like she wasn't really there. She never did much, rarely ate and spent a lot of time in the bath...

"She always looked about the window and once in a while she would go outside and stare at the stars but it rarely happened. When my other sisters came to visit, my mother didn't recognize them and only stared as they talked to her. She died in her sleep about a year after she returned... That was two years ago... We never got her to reveal what happened to Isabelle..."

"Wh-what?" Wilhelm asked, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open._ 'It couldn't be! Oh please just be a coincidence!_ Wilhelm begged silently._ 'Oh god please don't let it be my sister Isabelle!'_

"Isabelle, that's what her name was," Raoul told him and looked at him with worry. "Are you okay?"

"What does she look like?" Wilhelm asked to softly to hear.

"Pardon?"

"What does she look like?"

"Oh! Well her hair is white, not like a very light blonde but actually white. Her bangs are black, I don't really know how but they are. She had blue eyes, ice-blue eyes... I remember my brother saying that when she got grumpy or hungry, they would darken and look like blue fire. I remember that she had a fair skin tone with a few freckles under her eyes... That's all I really remember..." Raoul looked over to Wilhelm and saw that he had frozen, his face pale and hands clutching the table harshly. "Are you alright?"

"The girl you think is your sister... Is she a dancer at the Opera Populaire?" Wilhelm asked slowly, forcing himself to relax and let the table go.

"How did you know?"

"Because she's my stepsister!"

* * *

**Isabelle(1st person):**

I peaked my head out the door, looking down the dark halls before I shuffled out of the room. My bare feet made little noise as I walked on the wooden floor, toward the back door. Tightening my cloak around my shoulders, I opened the back door and easily slipped outside. The early morning sun was barely visible above the tall pine trees of the forest. It's dark features brightening slightly do to the warmth of the sun. I walked off the porch and went into the garden, making my way to the center where a single rose-bush laid

It was filled with light pink rose blossoms and bright green leaves. I settled down on the bench in the garden and pulled out a small stack of papers, setting them down on my lap as I enjoyed the morning breeze. After a few moments of staying still and listening to the birds chirp, I grabbed the first paper off the stack and examined it. My eyes ran along the carefully written notes that I had taken during my lessons with Erik and I sat up straight when I read the note on posture. I coughed lightly to prepare my throat and I settled the stack of papers on the bench as I began scales

After I finished scales, I grabbed another paper that contained a list and checked off bullet points as I noted what I did and didn't do correctly. Once I finished, I did the same scale again and again until I did everything on the list correctly. I, after finishing both of my scales, took one more piece of paper and looked over the notes and lyrics to the song. Taking a deep breath, I began to sing,

_"Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me, you'll try!"_

"Brava!"

I let out a scream of surprise as I heard a combination of three voices and I jumped up, only to trip and fall on my face. A soft groan of pain left my lips as I pulled myself off the ground, turning to glare at the laughing Meg and Emma while Christine looked at the ground guiltily.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," I muttered sarcastically as I got up, dusting my night-clothes off in the process. "It's not like I fell on my face or anything..."

"Sorry about that, Isabelle!" Emma apologized as she finished laughing. "We didn't think you would re- Oh my god, your bleeding!"

"What?" I raised my hand to my face and felt for blood. A frown made its way to my lips as I felt nothing but when I got to my forehead, right above my left eye, I felt a small trickle of blood. Just great! The day we were going back to the Opera Populaire, I just had to get injured. Now Wilhelm is going to tease me about being clumsy!

And I don't even _want_ to think about what Erik will say... Maybe he won't notice it. Or maybe I can cover it up so he doesn't notice it... Ugh like that's going to work! I swear nothing gets past that man, or Angel since that's technically what I call him.

"We need to get that cleaned!" Emma said, grabbing my hand and pulling me back into the house, but not before I grabbed my notes and held them in my hands. As we got inside, I was ushered into the kitchen where Emma got one of the maids to get a first aid kit and another to help me. I waited patiently as the maid cleaned out the scrape but I refused to let them bandage it. It really wasn't even that bad, I felt like they were overreacting to the scrape.

Once they finally let me get up and going, I went straight to the room I was saying at and began to pack. We were supposed to leave in an hour and most of my things were already packed but I wanted to make sure I had everything. Fenris just watched from the floor, watching as I walked back and forth, grabbing everything that I had left out. I quickly bathed and dressed in my dark red dress and put on my cloak.

"Silver, red, and black do not go together," I mused aloud as I looked at myself in a mirror. I simply shrugged, "oh well I'll buy a black cloak next time I go shopping."

I nudged Fenris out the door as a servant came in and grabbed my bag. We walked to the front of the house slowly, meeting the others as we got to the front door. Emma said a tearful goodbye to her parents before we left and got into the carriage. As we got further away from the house, and Emma got less sad, we began to talk about the next opera.

"I can't wait," Meg said excitedly. "I've never seen this opera before and I can't wait to see the dances and the costumes! I bet they're going to be beautiful!"

"To bad this opera has a lot of singing for the female lead," Emma sighed. "Carlotta is going to ruin it... I wish the manager would just fire her already! She's horrible!"

"I couldn't agree more," I nodded my head. "Although I have a feeling the manager won't be telling her to 'get lost' anytime soon... But a girl could dream, right?"

"I still don't understand why you won't audition for the part," Meg frowned. "You're a great singer! Better then Carlotta and all the chorus girls."

"Thanks but I think you're exaggerating," I smiled. "I'm just... decent I guess..."

I wasn't trying to fish for complements or anything, I just truly didn't believe I was that good. Sure, I had gotten a lot better due to Erik but I still wasn't as good as I wished I was. There were far better singers than me, and those singers didn't have help from a male singer as great as Erik. They just had the raw talent that barley needed sculpting while my talent needed to be molded finely and treated carefully.

"She's not exaggerating, Isabelle," Christine spoke up, shaking her head slightly. "You truly do have an amazing voice, it's almost like an Angels... I admit," Christine looked down with embarrassment as heat flooded to her cheeks. "I'm jealous of you... I wish I had a voice like yours..." She mumbled the next thing under her breath and I barely heard what she said. "And your beauty..."

"My... Beauty?" I questioned, my brows furrowed. "Are you crazy, Christine? You're absolutely gorgeous, way prettier than me! I mean look at you," I gestured to her hair. "You're hair is such a pretty shade of chocolate brown and with curls, not like my straight stark-white hair that has a random streak of black. And you're eyes, there so doe-like and warm, definitely not like my sharp and cold ice-blue eyes... I don't know how you could be jealous of me!"

"You think so differently of your appearance then we do," Emma said suddenly, frowning. "You describe it with unflattering words... Do you truly not see the beauty that everyone else sees?" I shook my head. "You're hair isn't stark-white, it's white as snow and it almost seems to glow. And your black bangs contrast your hair and it makes the white even brighter. And your eyes aren't that sharp, they're more almond-shaped and your eyes may not contain the warmth that Christine's have, but they do contain a sparkle of mirth that _I'm_ jealous of!" Emma grinned as she saw the shock in my eyes. "I don't understand why you don't see the beauty in you that others see..."

"I've always been self-conscious," I admitted. "In my time, I was always surrounded by people with dark curly hair and eyes just as dark. I grew up believing that people looking like that were beautiful and people with looks like mine, not so beautiful. The few friends I had looked just like I thought beauty was and I felt like a potato compared to them. When I shared my opinion with them, they did nothing to comfort me or tell me different so I began to believe that I was unattractive. No one has ever said I was pretty or beautiful... Well except for my mother but that doesn't count.

"I had never been proud of my appearance or my voice, I always thought it was scratchy. The only thing I liked about myself was my ability to dance and play the violin. But where I came up, it doesn't really mean anything other than you have _some_ talent." I sighed, sending them a tired smile. "I'm sorry if I'm acting like a child that understands nothing. It's just a little... different to hear compliments from people. It's nice... Refreshing..."

"We don't mind," Meg reassured, grabbing my hand. "Everyone has their insecurities, you're no different then the rest of us! I promise you that!"

* * *

By the time we got to the Opera Populaire (we were over four hours late, mind you), we were all tired, both mentally and physically. In the middle of confessing our insecurities to each other, a wheel had broke off our carriage and we had to help the driver fit it. Let's just say that four, tiny teens weren't much help for the older man. By the time we had fixed it, our dresses had been covered in dirt. I had luckily taken my cloak off before going to help so it hadn't been damaged. Too bad I can't say the same for Meg and Emma, they hadn't listened to me while Christine had. Right after the wheel problem, we had come across a wash that had been empty of water before but had been filled to the top due to the rainy weather. We had to take a detour and it was the opposite of fun and relaxing.

"I just want to collapse into bed and never get up," I murmured as one of the maids of the Opera Popularie kindly offered to bring our bags to the dorms. I had a feeling she had pitted our dirty and exhausted states. Jasper had offered to take Fenris back to his storage room and feed and give water to him, God bless that man's kind soul. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to do it without taking a nap beside Fenris.

"Next time, we're going to get a younger driver," Emma decided, trying not to drag her feet. "That way, if a wheel breaks, we won't have to help and ruin our dresses." Emma paused for a moment, "I sound like a spoiled brat... Oh well I don't care!"

"Should we go tell my mama we're here?" Meg asked, also a little tired but she had the most energy. "I don't want to worry her!"

"I'm pretty sure she knows," I mumbled, nodding my head over to the stairs were Madame Giry stood, talking to one of the musicians I didn't know. Speaking of musicians... Where's Wilhelm? I didn't really feel like looking for him so I decided just to talk to him later.

Later turned out to be sooner than I thought.

As I was walking up the stairs, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Wilhelm grinning at me. I could see the strange look in his eyes, it was a mixture of worry and uncertainly, but I was to lazy to question it.

"Hey little sister," Wilhelm greeted, pulling me into a hug. "How was Emma's house?"

"Oh it was fun," I said tiredly. "We danced, went shopping, went for rides, and did normal girl things. The trip back home, however, was horrible..."

"I can see that," Wilhelm laughed lightly. "Just look at you! You look horrible!"

"Thanks, that's just what every girl wants to hear," I rolled my eyes.

"What happened to your face?" Wilhelm asked bluntly.

"I fell on it. I don't know if you've heard or not but I'm quite clumsy for a dancer!"

"So I've heard," Wilhelm grinned before his frowned. "Now I need to take you somewhere," he glared at me when I opened my mouth to protest. "Don't even try, I'm not taking no for answer! Go change and make sure to bring a cloak, I'm not sure what time we will be returning. We'll leave within the hour!"

"Yes big brother," I sighed before I shuffled to the dorms. It was empty as I opened the door and I guessed that the others went to either eat or bathe. I walked to my bed and saw that my bag was there and I quickly opened it, slowly putting my things back into my trunk. Before closing my trunk, I grabbed my sky-blue dress and flats, not bothering to wear heels or boots. I quickly went to the changing room and slipped into my other dress, putting my hair into a braid as I walked back.

I was about to leave when I saw the familiar white rose on my nightstand and I couldn't help but let out a groan. Did he really have to pick tonight of all nights to have lessons? I know he wants to see if I practiced like I said I would but didn't he think that I may be exhausted? Oh well, I need to stop complaining like a brat, I should have expected this when I agreed to have lessons with him. I stiffened suddenly, feeling like I was being watched. Was Erik watching me? I was probably just imaging it but just in case I whispered, "okay Angel, I'll be down for lessons tonight... I might be a bit late though so please be patient!"

I picked up the rose and was about to put it in the vase when I saw that the rose was different then the rest. It was still white but it was a cherry red in the center and the red extended to each of the petals. It was so beautiful and I couldn't help but smile as I removed the ribbon and put the rose in the vase. I grabbed my cloak and made my way down to the entrance of the opera house. Wilhelm met up with me as I got there and he lead us near the stables and helped me into a carriage. I thanked the kind old man who began driving the open carriage and turned to look at Wilhelm.

"So... Where are we going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Somewhere fun?"

"No, definitely not fun," Wilhelm shook his head. "I learned a lot yesterday and everything evolves around you. I didn't want to tell you at the opera house because we might've had an unwanted... guest listening in. And... What I'm going to tell you might be hard to take in and you need to... see it, I guess, just to make sure you believe it."

"What are you talking about?" I frowned, suddenly feeling worried. He sounded like he was going to tell me something that I wouldn't like and won't want to believe. "Should I be worried?"

"Worried? No," Wilhelm sighed. "What you're going to learn is going to shock you and I want you to know that I'll be there when you need me."

"Where exactly are we going?" I looked around uncomfortably. I felt a shiver run down my spine when he answered.

"The cemetary."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! First off, thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. So I'm pretty sure the little 'twist' was pretty obvious since I left some not to subtle hints ^_^ And you've learned a little more able Isabelle and her personality and stuff... I hope her character isn't too much, I was a little iffy with her at the beginning. Anyways, I've rambled long enough! Once again, thank you all for reading, you're the best :3**

**Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! Thank you all for reading, it means a lot! For those who want to see more Erik, don't worry, he'll soon be more in the story! Just a few chapters to go before he and Isabelle actually meet and he reveals that he's the Phantom ^_^ To hopefully state your need for more Erik, I'll start this chapter off in his point of view. Once again, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Erik(1st person):**

My angel had returned! I could easily spot her snow-white hair from my perch near the ceiling. She was as beautiful as ever, even with her torn and dirty dress. For a second I wondered what happened but I didn't think too much about it because a moment later I saw the scrapes on her face. I was filled with anger at the sight and I growled, wondering who had dared to harm my angel. When I find out who did, I would make them pay. No one harms my angel!

I followed Isabelle as she began to walk up the stares and I saw her brother stop and hug her. A frown made its way to my lips and I felt a twinge of jealously pull at my heart as I watch a happy smile appear on her face. I wish I could make her smile like that...

"What happened to your face?" I heard her brother ask after a moment of talking. Imminently, I leaned forward, straining my ears to hear her answer. I needed to know so I can make whoever hurt her pay!

"I fell on it," Isabelle admitted, a little embarrassed. I blinked slowly, wondering how my angel could have been so clumsy. I felt a little foolish after I heard that she did it herself and that there was no one who I could actually punish. "I don't know if you've heard or not but I'm quite clumsy for a dancer!"

Seeing that she was about to leave, I headed out and took a tunnel that would lead down to my lair. Tonight we would have a lesson and I would see if she kept her promise or not. There was no doubt in me that she did but I still wanted to hear her improvement. I had taught her the basics of_ Think of Me_ from _Hannibal_ and was confident that she would be able to have it perfect by the first showing of it. My angel was nearly ready to go on stage, she just needed a little work here and there.

As I got to my lair, I plucked a white rose out of the vase and was about to go get the usual ribbon when I went back to the vase. I spotted a different kind of rose in the vase, something that Madame Giry usually didn't get for me. It was still a white rose but there was red in the center and was slowly going to the petals. It was simply beautiful and I pulled that rose out and put the normal white one back in. I liked this one better and decided that I would start to use this one instead. Before going to the dorms, I grabbed the normal black ribbon and tied it to the rose.

When I got to the dorms, I saw that Isabelle wasn't there but I did see a few things laying on her bed. I quickly stepped out of the passage way and hurried to her bed, laying the rose on her nightstand. As I was walking back to the tunnel, my eyes caught sight of something on her bed and I blushed when I realized what it was. Forcing myself not to stare, I quickly made my way to the tunnel and shut it behind me, not wanting to remember the color of what I guessed was her undergarments. A moment passed and I saw Isabelle return to the dorm. I watched as she walked to her bed and groaned at something, what, I don't know.

"Okay angel, I'll be down for lessons tonight... I might be a bit late though so please be patient," I wondered what she meant but I didn't say anything. I watched as she picked up the rose and she froze as she looked at it before a smile made its way to her lips as she gazed at the center. She liked it! I felt a flare of triumph as I watched her smile before I turned back to walk to my lair, glad that I decided to pick the strangely colored rose.

* * *

**Isabelle(1st person):**

I was glad that I had brought my cloak with me as soon as we entered the cemetary. It was cold and gloomy with thick fog surrounding the area. Wilhelm told the driver to be back in an hour before he lead me through the cemetary, toward the back. I looked over the many statues with curiosity, wondering who carved out some of the beautiful statues of angels and knights.

We passed many headstones and graves and I began to wonder where we were going as we walked farther and farther into the cemetary. My brother said nothing, just stared ahead with this distant look in his grey-blue eyes. I eyes widened as I saw the familiar crypt up ahead, reading the name _Daae_ above it. I wondered if Christine visited often...

"We're almost there," Wilhelm spoke up, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. "Only a few more rows down..."

I nodded silently and continued to walk, looking around at the graves every once in a while. As we got closer to the end, I spotted someone standing over a grave, running their hands over one of the headstone. My eyes widened in surprise as I recognized the person and I saw that Wilhelm was leading me toward him.

"Hello Raoul," I greeted softly, sending the man a smile. Wilhelm and I stopped walking as we reached him, both men sharing a look that I didn't understand. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting," Raoul hesitated for a moment, "...our mother..."

Oh he's visiting our mother! I remember that he said something about her disappearing. I didn't know that he had found her... Wait a moment... He said _our_ mother! Our mother!?

"What!?" I squeaked loudly, my eyes wide with shock as I gaped at him. "Our mother!?"

I listened intently as Raoul and Wilhelm began to explain everything to me, starting from the beginning. My eyes were wide the whole time they spoke and I didn't say a word, only nodding my head so they knew that I was paying attention. For a moment when they were explaining, I felt like I was going to flip out and have a panic attack or pass out. It was so much to take in and I didn't want to believe anything that they were saying.

I didn't understand how it was even possible! My mother had said nothing about this or anything about a brother or sister that I might have had. If this was true then she kept so many things from me and my stepfather. I was pretty sure my mother never told my stepfather because he was horrible at keeping secrets and would have blurted it out on some occasion.

"Are... Are you completely sure that we have the same mother," I asked shakily as Raoul and Wilhelm finished explaining what they knew to me. I had been gazing at my mother's headstone when they were explaining it to me. Her name was carved into the stone along with her lifespan and a small detailed portrait of her. It looked exactly like my mother, her heart-shaped face filled with freckles and her curly hair caressing her high cheekbones.

"There's no possibility that it's only a coincidence," Raoul said, nodding his head as he looked at me.

"But how is it possible?" I asked, turning to look at both Wilhelm and Raoul. "Did Wilhelm tell you about us?" Raoul nodded his head. "So you know that we're from the future?"

"Yes but I admit it was a little hard to believe at first," Raoul admitted. "But after he showed me evidence that what he said was true, I believed. Although I kind of wanted it to be untrue... It's a little to strange for me to think about." Raoul sighed, "at least I know what happened to mother..."

"I agree," I murmured as I crouched down by my mother's grave and ran my fingers along her name. A large part of me wanted to cry for now I knew that my mother was dead and there was no way in getting her back. But I kept it together and refused to break down in front of the others. I cried over her enough, I didn't need to do it now. It was a lot to take in and a part of me didn't want to believe Raoul and Wilhelm. My mother and I were from the past then were sent to the future and we were sent back to the past. How was it possible? Was it some kind of magic? Was it God's work? Fate?

I wonder if mother knew how it happened... I wished she was here now more than ever. All I wanted was to get an answer from her and understand what the hell was happening. And what was I supposed to do now? Am I supposed to go live with Raoul since he was my brother? I don't want that! I just want to go back to the Opera Populaire and continue living like I was.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked, standing up and turning back to my brothers. It felt weird thinking that... Now I have two biological brother, Raoul and I believe Philippe, and one stepbrother, Wilhelm. Am I supposed to choose between them? I don't want to choose between them but if I had to choose I would pick Wilhelm. As much as I want to get to know my other brothers, I couldn't leave Wilhelm who has been with me since I was two. "What's going to happen?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Raoul frowned. "I haven't told our sisters or Philippe about you yet nor have I told anyone else. We're the only three who know..."

"Should we keep it that way?" Wilhelm questioned. "I mean I know how brutal nobles of Paris are. If they learned that a De Changny was a dancer in an Opera Populaire, you would be disgraced and you wouldn't hear the end of it. Your family wouldn't be as respected as they are now if you confessed and it the other nobles will probably give you a lot of trouble."

"I don't mind keeping it a secret," I said after a few moments. "That way I don't have to give up my career or my friends... And I don't really think that I would do good as a noblewoman of Paris. I'm too outspoken and loud..."

"If that's what you want," Raoul nodded his head. "But I'm going to have to tell Philippe, he knows when I'm keeping something from him. I'll explain everything to him and make sure he doesn't say anything. I'm sure after I tell him, he's going to want to meet you. He was very close to mother before you two disappeared and he's probably going to want to know if she was happy before she came back."

"I understand," I sigh softly, rubbing my eyes. "We'll have to meet up sometime on Sunday or after four p.m on the other days since I'm going to begin rehearsals again."

"We should meet up every other Sunday," Raoul said. "I want to know more about my sister and make up for lost time."

"I would like that," I smiled, feeling glad that Raoul wasn't an ass or a fop like a lot of people think. I still remember all the fanfictions I've read that made him seem like a bad guy when he's really not. "Now please excuse us, I'm very tired and wish to return home so I can sleep."

"Of corse," Raoul bowed his head. "I will see you soon... sister. And you too Wilhelm, I'll talk to you soon."

"Goodbye brother," I giggled and left with Wilhelm. But before we got far I turned back and grinned at Raoul, "you know, I'm glad we agreed to remain friends! Because if not, this would have been_ really_ awkward!" Raoul just laughed and me and Wilhelm continued on our way.

"What did you mean by that?" Wilhelm asked, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," I grinned. "Now hurry up, big brother, I'm tired!"

"You... You still think of me as your big brother?" Wilhelm's eyes were wide. "Even though you have two other brothers that actually share the same blood?"

"Of corse, Will," I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't matter if we share the same parents, you were there for me my whole life and that's all that matters. No matter what happens or what I learn, you're always going to be my big brother!"

* * *

It was almost night when we got back to the Opera Populaire, the sun barley disappearing. I didn't think it would take this long to get home but Wilhelm insisted on going to the market to buy a few things. And by few things I mean him buying a sword and dagger while I got a new cloak- a black one with red thread.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" I asked as we walked into the opera house. I looked around and noticed that it was mostly empty, only one maid still running around. They must all be at dinner or something. "I don't remember you taking any lessons back home."

"Archer showed me a few things," Wilhelm explained but I still wasn't convinced that he would be able to use the sword that well but I said no more on the subject.

"Well I'm going to get something to eat before going to sleep," I yawned. "I'll see you tomorrow..."

I slowly walked to the kitchens and when I almost there, I felt like I was being watched. Slowly, I looked behind me and around in search of the person watching me. But I found no one and simply shrugged, telling myself that it must be Erik since I couldn't find the pairs of eyes.

"There you are, Isabelle!" Emma exclaimed as I walked into the kitchen and got a plate of food. "We were wondering where you went!"

"Sorry about that, Wilhelm took me somewhere," I said as I slid into the seat beside Meg and began to eat. "I just got back five or ten minuets ago."

We talked for a while before we went up to the dorms and got ready for bed. I was tempted to just fall asleep like the others once I slid into bed but I knew that I couldn't. The others fell asleep quickly and I didn't have to wait long to get going. Before I left, I slipped on my black cloak and grabbed my notes. I was looking through my notes as I walked and I groaned when I saw that I had dried blood on one of the papers. Just great! Now I have to rewrite the notes again _and_ try not to let Erik see because if he does notice the blood, he's probably going to freak out.

I got to the chapel quickly and I walked in, sitting down on my normal spot by the picture of my mother. As I looked at the picture, I felt the same tightening in my chest and I wanted to cry again. But, once again, I refused to let my tears shed, telling myself that I would later. Maybe when I went to sleep. Definitely when I went to sleep...

"Are you there, angel?" I asked, looking away from the picture of my mother.

"Yes," I heard Erik speak softly although I could hear the excitement in his voice. I guess he was excited to see how far I got or something. "I assume you had a good break?"

"Indeed! It was enjoyable but the ride back... not so much," I sighed as I remembered the ride. "Are wheel came off on the way back and me and the others had to help the driver fix it. And then this wash was filled and we had to go around it and let me tell you, it wasn't fun!" I heard Erik chuckle. "Oh laugh all you want angel, because when something annoying happens to you, I'm going to be the one laughing!"

"I'm sure you will be," he replied back, his voice filled with amusement. "Now, have you been practising like you promised?"

"Of corse! I wouldn't lie to you," I smiled. "I practiced every morning before the others woke up so no would notice! Although I was caught this morning but they only heard the last bit of practice."

"Let's see how you improved!"

I nodded my head and quickly fixed my posture, getting ready to do scales. Once he said for me to begin, I took a deep breath before beginning the scales, making sure to do everything correctly. He told me to fix a few things before I did the scales again. Once he was satisfied, he told me to sing the aria we were working on from the beginning.

"Very good," Erik praised as I finished the song, pride in his rich velvet voice. I beamed where I sat and smiled brightly. "But there are a few things to work on..." The lesson went by quickly and I said goodbye to Erik before I left, more tired than I was before. And as soon as I fell into bed, I was asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! I'm hope you're enjoying my story so far! So this really isn't that much of a real chapter, just a collection of things that happened in the three months that **_**Hannibal**_** and **_**Il Muto**_** were being rehearsed. And you know what that means... The movie/broadway is about to start! The next chapter will start at the beginning of the movie ^_^ **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Isabelle(3rd person):**

Isabelle let out a soft sigh as she rested her feet, leaning back on her hands as she closed her eyes. Rehearsals for _Hannibal_ had been going on for over a week and half. Everything had been going good, the dances pretty easy to learn and there weren't many problems that they had to face. There was talk that they were going to learn another opera at the same time since the one they were working on was going so well.

"What do you think the other opera were going to do is?" Meg asked, sitting down beside Isabelle and Emma. "I still hope it's Romeo and Juliet..."

"I think it's going to be _I____l_ Muto," Isabelle said, glancing over at her friend. She knew that things were starting to lead up to the movie and knew that it had to be_ Il Muto._ "I heard someone talk about it the other day..."

"Isn't that a comedy?" Emma asked, turning to look at us with curiosity. "I didn't know we did comedies..."

"We did one before," Christine said, walking over to the group and taking a seat. "But it was before you joined the opera house..."

"Did it turn out well?"

"Very! We had to play it a few extra times since more and more people wanted to watch it," Christine smiled. "That was a fun year..."

"Maybe it'll happen this year too!" Meg said excitedly. Isabelle winced, knowing that it would be the exact opposite of what they wanted. They talked for a few moments more before Madame Giry called them back to continue the rehearsals. It was all going good until Carlotta appeared and began to make a big fuss over everything.

"Ugh! Can she not act like a spoiled brat for one damn day?" Emma growled, glaring harshly at the Prima Donna. Isabelle blinked slowly in surprise, having never heard Emma let out a word that most people would consider unladylike. "It's not our fault that she can't get the note!"

"Just ignore her," Isabelle said, trying to calm down her friend. "If you do, maybe she'll leave and our ears will be saved from her horrible singing."

Soon enough, rehearsals were over and Meg and Isabelle were heading to the music room for their violin lessons. As they walked in, they spotted Wilhelm putting his cello away.

"Hey big brother," Isabelle greeted, sending her brother a smile. Meg perked up when she spotted the boy and she fixed her posture and smiled. "Whats keeping you here? You're usually gone by the time Meg and I get here!"

"I had to fix a string," Wilhelm explained, sending Meg a dazzling smile. "It broke during one of Carlotta's rants. Hello Meg! Are you up for dinner tonight?"

"Tonight?" Meg asked with wide eyes. Isabelle frowned, looking between her brother and friend. "Of corse! I would love to! What time?"

_'Wait a moment... When the hell did this begin?'_ Isabelle asked silently._ 'When did Wilhelm start to date Meg? Or court? I think that's what they call it. And when did they plan to tell me? I could've been teasing them by now!'_

"I'll meet you by the entrance of the opera house around seven," Wilhelm smiled. "See you soon! Bye little sister!"

"Okay when did you guys begin to court?" Isabelle asked as soon as Wilhelm was out of sight. Meg blushed darkly at the question and didn't look her in the eyes.

"I wouldn't exactly call it courting... I don't know if he wants to marry me or anything," Meg murmured and looked up, catching the unconvinced look Isabelle was sending her. "Okay, okay! We started to... court... a few days after we came back from the break. We've went out a few times already... I'm surprised you haven't noticed!"

"I've been... busy," Isabelle shrugged, knowing that she hadn't been paying attention because she had been busy with rehearsals, lessons with Erik, and the upcoming meeting with Philippe and Raoul. A few days before, Raoul had sent her a letter asking to visit on the next Sunday to meet her other brother. "Now c'mon, we need to start lessons!"

* * *

**Isabelle(1st person):**

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with you?" Wilhelm questioned as he escorted me to my carriage. It was already Sunday and I was about to leave to meet Raoul and Philippe. "I'll come if you want! All I need to do is grab my cloak and I'll be ready-"

"I'll be fine, Wilhelm," I laughed softly and shook my head, making my bangs fall into my eyes. I pushed them behind my ears as I said, "I can do this myself, I don't need you to babysit me!" I climbed into my carriage and gave Wilhelm one last hug. "Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine!"

The ride to the De Changny estate was boring and uneventful, nothing interesting happened and the ride was made in silence. Although I did sing softly once in a while but that was it. It took a few hours to get there and I wasn't looking forward to the ride back. I was thankful when we pulled into the gates of the land, glad that I wouldn't have to stay seated in that tense, uncomfortable carriage.

As I stepped out of the carriage, I straightened my dress and fixed my cloak, pushing my bangs behind my ears. I made sure I looked fine and presentable before I walked toward the front of the house and knocked. Almost instantly the door opened and a young maid opened the door, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Hello mademoiselle," I greeted, offering the maid a kind smile. "Would you please inform Monsieur Raoul that Isabelle is here? I believe he is expecting me..."

"Oh he told me to look out for you," the maid said and ushered me in, taking my cloak off and hanging it on a hook. "I'll take you to him right away!"

I was led through the extremely beautiful house and to a room at the back of the house. The maid opened the door and announced my presence before I walked in with my head held high in an attempt to be confident. Raoul smiled once he saw me and he dismissed the maid, telling my to take a seat. I did and when I turned to look at him, I saw another man sitting at the table. He was older than Raoul, obviously, and had dirty blonde hair that was swept back and blue eyes that were kind but held a touch of coldness in them. I guessed he was Philippe.

"So you're our long-lost sister," Philippe said slowly, looking me over as if trying to make sure I really was the Isabelle they lost. "I can see the resemblance of mother in you... How was she? When she was with you I mean?"

"She was great," I smiled and began to tell them both about my time with mother. I explained all the silly things that had happened and how happy she was. It them both smile when I told them about our relationship and how close we were. Philippe was a little wary when I explained to him about Wilhelm and my stepfather but he seemed to accept it when I explained how much they loved us and how much we cared for them.

We talked for hours, me telling them about mother, my life, interests, and career. In return, they would tell me things about themselves and the family. I was a little surprised when they said it was best to keep me a secret from my sisters since they weren't good at staying quiet and would blurt something out to their husbands. Philippe had agreed that it was best to keep me a secret from most of the Paris nobles, saying that it wouldn't be wise to say anything. I couldn't agree more.

I was a little sad when it was time to leave but we promised to meet up again next week and talk more. Although Raoul said it would probably only be me and him since Philippe is very busy and doesn't have much time to himself. I didn't mind though, I was just happy that he excepted me without demanding to know everything about me.

"I'll see you later, _Goldjunge_," I said, hugging Raoul tightly. "It was nice getting to know my brothers."

"_Goldjunge_?" Raoul questioned with a raised brow. "Is that German for something?"

"Yes! It means golden boy," I smiled. "Hey don't give me that look! I can't call you brother in German because it sounds to suspicious so I had to improvise!"

* * *

**Isabelle(3rd person):**

"Maybe I should've picked a different day to visit," Isabelle murmured as she stepped out of the carriage and into windy air. The trees shook from the wind and sent dust and leaves into the air. It also looked like it was going to rain, the clouds a combination of dark greys and whites. "To late to turn back now..."

Isabelle pulled her cloak's hood further up so it could protect her from the wind. She gripped the bouquet of dark purple tulips tightly in her hands, not enough to damage the flowers, but enough to keep a good hold on them. The walk though the cemetary was made in silence, Isabelle walking carefully to avoid the graves and headstones. No one else was in the cemetary and it looked like no one had been there in a while. There were no tracks or flowers placed by graves.

"Hello mother," Isabelle murmured softly as she kneeled down beside her mother's grave. She dusted the leaves and dirt from her grave, taking the dead flowers out of the vase that was placed by her grave. "I brought you some flowers... Tulips, your favorite..." Isabelle placed the flowers in the vase and silently scolded herself for not bringing water. "I should have brought some water with me but I didn't think about it..."

Isabelle sat down on the ground, not caring if her dress got dirty or that it wasn't proper. "I hope you don't mind me sitting down but my feet have been hurting. I bought a new pair of dancing shoes and I still haven't broken them in yet. Wilhelm thinks it's the funniest thing ever since he told to soften them first before using them for rehearsals. I think being right has gone to his head!"

_'This isn't the same,'_ Isabelle thought, pulling her legs close so she could wrap her arms around them and lay her head on her knees. _'I wish I could just talk to you one last time...'_

"I miss you mom," Isabelle murmured, rubbing her eyes that were beginning to water. "It hurts to think that I'll never be able to speak to you again or hear you laugh and tease me or Wilhelm." Isabelle continued to wipe her eyes as she spoke. "And there's so many things that I don't understand! Why did you never tell me where we really came from? Were you afraid that I would freak out? Actually, now that I think about it, it probably was a good idea to keep it a secret. I would have probably fangirled hardcore when I was fourteen and learned that Raoul was my brother.

"Now I understand why you loved the movie as much as I did... You got to see your son every time you watched it." Isabelle grinned, "And now I understand why you always rooted for Raoul while I rooted for Erik." Isabelle paused as she thought over what to say next, "since you're in the afterlife now," she held her tears at bay, "you've probably seen me having lessons with Erik. And if I know you, you're probably freaking out and yelling for me not to do it. Just please don't worry for me, I know what I'm doing... Or at least I hope I am.

"Wilhelm was going to visit you to today but he forgot he promised to take his girlfriend to lunch," Isabelle giggled softly. "They're so adorable! I knew that Meg liked him but I never suspected that he would like her back. I warned him that if he broke Meg's heart I would kick his ass because Meg is just so sweet and nice and doesn't deserve to be hurt! Now if only I can find someone to love... Oh well it doesn't matter at the moment, I still have a lot of time to find it!

"Have you seen Emma yet? She's become my best friend since I got here... I'm glad I met her, I've never had a friend like her before. I'm close with Meg and Christine too, but not as much as I am with Emma. And did you see mom? They didn't think my hair was ugly, they thought it was pretty! That was the first time someone other than family told me so! Oh you would love them if you met them! And they would love you too, I'm sure of it...

"Mom... I haven't told anyone, not even Wilhelm, but I'm scared! I don't understand why I'm here or what I'm doing! I know Wilhelm and I being here changed something, since Christine isn't being trained by Erik, and I don't know whats going to happen because of it... Something tells me that I took Christine's place in the story and I'm scared because of it. I'm worried that I'm going to mess something up and cause people pain and I don't want that. I... I just wish you were here to help me and guide me!

"I miss you so_ so_ much! Something bad is going to happen mom, I can feel it but I don't know what it is or how to stop it. I need you so much right now!" Isabelle buried her head in her hands and for the first time since she heard of her mother's death, she allowed herself to cry.

* * *

**Erik(3rd person):**

"That violinist has to go," Erik decided as he watched the rehearsals from his seat in box five. He noted which seat the overly sharp and speeding violinist sat at. Every other musician was doing well, although he could tell someone in the brass section was a bit flat in the beginning of rehearsals but it was quickly fixed. His eyes strayed to Isabelle and he saw that she looked uncomfortable as she danced, staying lighter on her feet than usual. There was also a look of pain that sometime crossed her face and it made him worry.

He couldn't see any wounds on her and he wondered what was wrong. It couldn't be her shoes since he remembered her saying that she finally broke them in during one of their lessons. As their lunch break came in, Erik decided to get closer so he might hear what was paining Isabelle.

"Are you doing okay, Isabelle?" Erik heard the girl, Emma, ask with sympathy in her voice. "I didn't know you got pains this bad!"

"I'm fine, I can ignore the cramps pretty easily," Isabelle replied back a moment later. Erik's brows furrowed, wondering why she was getting cramps.

_'Maybe she's eating too much in the morning,'_ Erik thought. _'Or drinking too much or too less...'_

"What I can't ignore..." Isabelle continued, catching Erik's attention. "Is my damn craving for chocolate! Milk chocolate to be specific... I can almost taste the sweetness..."

"That I can understand," Emma said. "I always crave chocolate around my time... I usually keep a stash of chocolate in my trunk but someone," she turned and mock-glared at Meg. "Got into it when I wasn't looking!"

"I'll go bug Wilhelm to go get me some after rehearsals," Isabelle shrugged.

_'I'll go get you some, my angel,'_ Erik thought to himself, hoping that if he did, he would be able to see the girl smile._ 'I know the hag Carlotta has a stash of them in the Prima Donna room... I'm sure she won't notice if some of them are missing.'_

Erik quickly made his way through the tunnels below the opera house and came to the mirror. He eased the mirror open when he saw no one around and he began to look for the chocolate. The flowers that filled the room made it hard for him to find the stash and he was getting annoyed that he couldn't find them. He was about to go back in the mirror empty-handed when he caught sight of a blanket covering something on a table toward the back of the room.

_'Might as well see what it is,'_ Erik thought to himself as he quickly made his way to the blanket and lifted it up. His eyes shinned with triumph as he spotted numberous boxes of chocolate and he picked up a few of them that were milk chocolate. He covered the chocolates back up as he finished grabbing enough boxes and he made his way out, locking the mirror behind him. As he got back to his lair, he put the boxes down on one of the tables before picking up on of the smaller boxes and taking a piece of chocolate out. He debated on whether or not to eat before he shrugged and threw it into his mouth.

"This is delicious," Erik moaned, holding his hand to his normal cheek. "I can see why Isabelle is craving it..." He looked over the five boxes he took from Carlotta and grabbed three of them before heading to the ballet dormitories. "I'm sure my angel wouldn't mind if I kept two of them..."

* * *

**Isabelle(3rd person):**

Something was wrong. Something was so very, _very_ wrong and Isabelle knew it. She was forgetting. Forgetting what was supposed to happen next. She didn't know how or why but she couldn't remember what was supposed to happen next. Isabelle remembered small, minor details but nothing that was important or life changing. She could remember some of the songs that were in the movie and musical but nothing else. It was like her memory of the movie was erased, only leaving things that wouldn't affect the plot of the movie.

Isabelle was pacing in the storage room, wringing her hands out as she tried to remember something, anything. Fenris watched with a tilted head, as if confused by his mistress' worry. Her brows were furrowed and her lips were set in a thin line.

"Why can't I remember?" Isabelle asked herself, stopping in her pacing and holding her head in her hands. "Is there something I'm not supposed to prevent?" Isabelle groaned as she still couldn't come up with an answer. "I need to go talk to Wilhelm, maybe he'll know whats going on."

Isabelle kissed Fenris on the forehead before she left, hurrying to the music room. She knew that Meg and Wilhelm had met up there to practice with each other. She didn't want to interrupt their alone time but Isabelle needed to get an answer. The walk to the music room didn't take long and as soon as Isabelle opened the door, she saw both Wilhelm and Meg playing their instruments. They stopped playing as they saw Isabelle and the look of worry on her face.

"Is everything alright, Izzy?" Wilhelm asked, putting down his cello while walking over to his sister. "You look worried? Did..." He paused before he began to speak to her in German. _"Did the Phantom talk to you?"_

_"No it's not that,"_ Isabelle shook her head._ "Wilhelm, I'm forgetting!"_

_"Forgetting what?" _Wilhelm asked, frowning.

_"Forgetting what's supposed to happen next," _Isabelle clenched her fists. _"I can't remember whats supposed to happen at the end of the month, when Hannibal first plays. I know something serous is supposed to happen but I don't know what! I can't remember..."_

_"It's not just me then," _Wilhelm let out a sigh of relief, catching the look Isabelle sent him. _"What?"_

_"I didn't think you paid attention to the movie!"_

_"I didn't," _Wilhelm shrugged. _"The only thing I ever paid attention to was the end and I don't even remember it anymore."_

_"Do... Do you think we should be worried?" _Isabelle asked after a moment. _"Is it a bad thing?"_

_"I have no clue... Maybe were just not supposed to remember... It might be better this way. Now, we're not going to be able to interfere with the future. It might be that history is supposed to go this way and it doesn't want us changing something that needs to be left alone. I don't think we need to be worrying!"_

_"Are you sure?" _Isabelle looked at her brother with wide, hopeful eyes.

_"Yes, not quit worrying," _Wilhelm flicked a strand of her hair. _"It's all going to be for the best, just you watch!"_

* * *

"Thank god we're almost done practicing _Hannibal,_" Isabelle murmured as practice finished for the day, most of the ballerinas heading back to the dorms to undress. Only Isabelle, Emma, and Meg stayed, the former sitting on the stage while the other two continued to practice the dances that they would have to do for the opera. "We really need to work on the dances from _Il Muto,_ I know I'm struggling with the dance in the last act."

"As am I," Emma sighed, running her hand through her silkily black hair. "I cannot for the life of me remember to only twirl once and to take four steps instead of six! I blame my horrible memory..."

"Or perhaps its because you were ogling Archer when Madame Giry explained it to us," Meg teased, giggling softly when Emma's face lit up in a bright blush. "If I do remember correctly, you couldn't keep your eyes off him. Poor boy looked like he was going to explode from a combination of delight and embarrassment!"

"That was only once!" Emma protested, embarrassment bright in her eyes before a look of equal mischief shinned in her eyes. "At least _I _wasn't the one that caused three dancers to trip and fall when a certain someone was staring at the grey-eyed German boy!"

Isabelle let out a bark of laughter when Meg's face turned the color of a tomato and she buried her head in her hands, remembering what had happened only a week before.

"It's not my fault! His shirt was riling up and I saw his..." Meg froze when she realized what she had just admitted and her face turned an even darker shade of red as she murmured, "oh kill me now!"

"I guess the view of pleasant since you couldn't stop staring," Isabelle laughed then let out a grimace. "The word 'pleasant' shouldn't ever be used to describe my brother..."

Finally shaking off her embarrassment, Meg lifted her gaze up and grinned brightly at Isabelle. "Sadly, it's a word that describes him quiet well! Especially his voice! Your brother has a beautiful voice!"

"I did not expect to hear that being said when I came down here," Wilhelm commented as he walked on to stage, sending his sister a very smug smile when she groaned. "Here I expected to hear some of the dances being performed and instead I hear my lovely lady giving me a compliment. Why it must be my lucky day!"

"Well don't get used to it," Meg joked, her eyes sparkling with mirth. She glanced at Isabelle and saw the grin she was trying to contain as her eyes darted to her brother and then to Meg, going back and forth as her grin widened. Meg, wanting the attention to go away from her and Wilhelm, said, "hey Isabelle, why don't you sing a song with your brother? That way we can not only hear you sing, but prove to you that your brother has a beautiful voice like yours!"

"I uh don't think that is a good idea," Isabelle shook her head, looking around nervously as if searching for a pair of eyes that she knew were sometimes staring at her. "You see-"

"Oh don't be like that Isabelle," Wilhelm grinned, making his sister stand up and patted her back. "Its going to be fun, I'll even let you pick a song to sing..."

Isabelle muttered under her breath but agreed none-the-less and thought of a song to sing. Her eyes lit up as she came up with a song and she away from her brother, walking to the edge of the front of the stage to sing. Letting out a small cough, she closed her fire-blue eyes before beginning to sing,

_"Er sang sobald ich schlief und kam mir nah_

_Mir schien, dass er mich rief und mit mir sprach  
_  
_Träum ich denn immer noch, ich fühl es hier  
_  
_Ganz nah ist das Phantom der Oper da  
_  
_Es lebst in mir!"_

Wilhelm rolled his eyes as heard the song that Isabelle had picked and he strained his brain as he tried to remember the lyrics to his part of the song. Finally remembering, he took a deep breath before beginning to sing his own part.

**_"Komm sing mit mir heut Nacht, bei Kerzenschein_**

**_Dann fängt dich meine Macht noch stärker ein  
_**  
**_Und wendest du den Blick auch ab von mir  
_**  
**_Ganz nah ist das Phantom der Oper da  
_**  
**_Es lebt in dir!"_**

"Brava! Brava!" Emma and Meg cheered, clapping their hands as they grinned at both Isabelle and Wilhelm. Wilhelm smirked and did a little mock bow, thanking them and turning to look at his sister but frowned when he saw her looking around with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Isabelle... Are you okay?" He asked, placing his hand on his sister's shoulder and looking at her with worry. She seemed to snap out of whatever she was in and she turned to him with a soft smile, nodding her head.

"Never felt any better," Isabelle stretched her shoulders. "Now I don't know about you three, but I'm tired! I'll see you tomorrow..."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Now the song that Isabelle and Wilhelm sang is _The Phantom of the Opera_ in German. Or I think it is, I merely found it on Youtube and decided to use it for the story. If you would like to listen to the German version, simply look up 'The Phantom of the Opera (German) - Das Phantom der oper' on Youtube and you should find the video that I used. Don't know if the lyrics are right, I just found them with the description of the video. Now, thanks for reading!**

**Till next time :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Isabelle(1st person):**

"Are you almost done, Emma?" I called out, poking my head through the door to look for Emma. My eyes caught sight of her hurriedly putting her hair into a braid and failing horrible. Barley resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I walked over to her and pulled her hands away and began to braid her hair, weaving a gold and gem studded ribbon in her hair. "There we go! Now lets hurry up or we're going to be late for our last dress rehearsal. Meg and Christine already went ahead!"

"Sorry, I can't braid today for some reason," Emma apologized before we went sprinting through the opera house. I let out a soft growl when my hair whipped around and hit me in the eyes. For the opera, Madame Giry had told me to leave half my hair down while braiding the ends and putting jeweled beads at the end. Let's just say, I wasn't jumping for joy at the decision. But she said it would look well with the costume and I had to reluctantly agree with her.

Even though I wasn't exactly comfortable in the slave costume, it was very pretty. The main reason why I wasn't comfortable was because the top half only covered the breasts and mine aren't exactly small. It was extremely uncomfortable since the costume made them more apparent and I knew people could tell since I saw a male dancer or two stare.

"Thank god we're not late," Emma murmured as we got there right before Madame Giry walked through our line. We began to do our warm ups like usual and I had to cringe when I heard Carlotta begin to sing. God it sounded awful, I have no clue how people could enjoy her voice! We stopped doing warm ups and put are wrists into the chains used in the dance. A moment after Carlotta threw the dummy head, the chorus singers began to march in singing and in their costumes. I had to admit, their costumes were very pretty.

_"With feasting and dancing and song_

_Tonight in celebration_

_We greet the victorious throng_

_Returned to bring salvation!_

_The trumpets of Carthage resound_

_Hear, Romans now and tremble!_

_Hark to our step on the ground_

_Hear the drums_

_Hannibal comes!"_

I heard Emma snort as we saw Carlotta trip on her dress and glare at one of her maids. A moment later Piangi and little Piangi walked in and stood in the center of the stage. Little Piangi mimicked everything Piangi did, and I couldn't help but wonder what his purpose was.

_"Sad to return to the land we love_

_Threatened once more by Roma's _

_Far-reaching grasp!"_

I cringed when I heard Piangi mess up and I could tell that Reyer wasn't pleased. He stopped the orchestra but before he could say much else three people walked in. One being the manager and two being the new managers, or that's what I remembered.

"This way," Monsieur Lefevre began as he ushered the two new managers closer to the stage. "As you can see, rehearsals are underway for a new production of Chalumeau's_ Hannibal._"

"Monsieur Lefevre, I am rehearsing," a very annoyed Reyer protested.

"Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry..." Lefevre looked at both people he called to. "Ladies and gentlemen, please, if I could have your attention? As you know there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these rumors were all true," I saw Carlotta point at Piangi with triumph. "It is my pleasure to introduce to you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire...

"Monsieur Richard Firmin," the man nodded, "and Monsieur Gilles André," he waved. Everyone clapped politely, sending our new managers smiles, or some of us did. "I'm sure you've all read of their recent fortune in the junk business."

"Scrap metal, actually," André corrected with a glare.

"They must be rich," I heard one of the dancers say. I saw Emma roll her eyes and suppress a scowl.

"And we our deeply honored to introduce our new patron..." Firman began.

"The Vicomte de Chagney," André finished, beaming in pride.

I grinned as I watched Raoul walk up to André and Firman, shaking their hands. Christine and Meg walked up behind us and I saw Christine's eyes widen.

"Isn't that your brother?" Emma asked in a soft whisper. Emma was the only one I told, I trusted her not to run her mouth like some excited child. And I was right to tell her, she rarely brought it up and acted like I was no different.

"Yes," I nodded. "I didn't know he was becoming the new patron, he didn't tell me anything! He must have wanted it to be a surprise..."

"It's Raoul," I heard Christine say softly. We turned to look at her with confusion, only mine was faked. "Before my father died, at the house by the sea... I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lotte."

"Christine, he's so handsome," Meg said, turning back to look at Raoul.

"My siblings and I are honored to support all the arts," Raoul said, looking over everyone. When he saw me he smiled and sent a nod, thankfully Christine didn't notice. "Especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire!"

Carlotta walked over to Raoul as we clapped over his speech and she lifted her hand for him to kiss. I made a disgusted noise at the back of my throat and scrunched up my nose as Raoul reluctantly kissed her hand.

"Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons," Lefevre introduced, nodding his head at the woman.

"Poor Raoul, he's going to have to bleach his lips now," I muttered, earning a confused look from Emma. "Bleach isn't invented yet, is it?"

"Nope," Emma shook her head.

"I fail at comedy," I sighed. Lefevre introduced Piangi a moment later.

"An honor Signor," Raoul said. "I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph," he turned to Reyer. "My apologies monsieur."

Raoul began to walk away with André and Firman trailing behind him but he stopped once he reached me.

"Ah hello Isabelle," Raoul greeted, bowing his head. I could feel Christine glaring a hole at the back of my head. Shit. "I would love to talk but I don't want to keep you from... Christine? Is that you?"

"Hello Raoul!" Christine said happily, smiling as she realized that he recognized her.

"It's great to see you! Now I really want to talk and catch up but I must go. Would you like to have dinner tonight, after the opera?" Raoul asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes! I mean of corse," Christine corrected herself, her cheeks a light pink at her previous excited answer. "I would love to!"

"Great!" Raoul sent her one last smile before he walked off.

"He's been here for only five minuets and you already captured his heart Christine," I teased, grinning. "And don't worry about me coming between you two because we're related..."

"Oh! Sorry about glaring," Christine apologized, her blush darkening.

"Don't worry about it," I waved it aside. As soon as I did, I heard the orchestra begin to play and we headed to the stage and began to dance. It was a decently easy dance and I had it memorized by heart so I didn't really have to worry about messing up.

"If you please Monsieur," Madame Giry said, gaining the new managers attention and ushering them away from our area. "We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet."

"I see why," André nodded as he spoke. "Especially that little blonde angel!"

"My daughter, Meg Giry," Madame Giry said proudly.

"And that exceptional beauty," Firman nodded over to Christine. "No relation I trust?"

"Christine Daae, very promising," Madame Giry nodded.

"How about the white-haired beauty over there?" I heard André ask and I nearly tripped.

"Isabelle Wolfe," Madame Giry said. "She's a dancer from Germany, her older brother is in the orchestra," she nodded to Wilhelm who was playing. I wondered why Madame Giry said Germany since me and my brother actually came from America. "She's a very talented child, a little outspoken and clumsy, mind you, but she's very promising."

After our dance was finished, we backed off and the chorus began to sing again. One of the male members of the chorus accidentally stepped on Carlotta's dress and she scowled at him. "Ah me! Not on my dress! Why?" I watched as people began to wheel in the elephant and I couldn't help but wonder how Piangi was going to get on. I didn't think much of it because a moment later, the chorus began to sing,

_"The trumpets of Carthage resound_

_Hear, Romans now and tremble!_

_Hark to our step on the ground_

_Hear the drums_

_Hannibal comes!"_

Me and the other dancers slipped back into the circle that the chorus members made and we did are last spin, holding our last pose for as long as we needed. I got up from my position and stretched, ignoring the complaining Carlotta.

"Thank god I broke these shoes in before today," I said to Emma, comfortably standing on the tip of my toes. "I would have been screwed other wise!"

"Lucky, I haven't yet," Emma pouted. "I should have bought new ones the same time as you did!"

"Weren't you the one who said, 'I can break them in within the week'," I mimicked her and earned a glare. "I'm just kidding!"

"Bella Diva!" I heard André say to Carlotta who kept saying she was leaving when all she wanted was attention.

"Goddess of song," Firman praised.

"Monsieur Reyer," André looked at the man. "Isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in act three of _Hannibal_? Perhaps if Signora..."

"Yes, yes! Me, no!" Carlotta interrupted him. "Because I have not my costume for act three because somebody not finish it! And I _hate_ my hat!"

"I wonder Signora, as a personal favor, would you oblige us with a private rendition? Unless of course Monsieur Reyer objects," Firman said.

"If my managers command," Carlotta said as she finished pretending to cry. Oh god, I wished someone would just slap her or get her to shut up. "Monsieur Reyer?"

"If my diva commands," Reyer nodded, barely holding back his scowl.

"Yes, I do!" Carlotta glared before walking toward the front of the stage. "Everybody, quiet!"

"And just when I was getting my hearing back," I sighed sadly, causing Emma to snort in amusement. "Maybe she'll stop singing if something falls on her..."

"More than likely, she'll complain everyone's ear off and annoy everyone to the point of madness," Emma shook her head.

"I hate to admit it, but you're probably-"

"Shut up you little toad!" Carlotta yelled, turning and glaring at me.

"Did that _wretch_ just call me a toad?" I growled, "she's dead!"

"Calm down, Izzy," I heard Emma say softly. I pouted before I forced myself to calm down and not attack her. Instead I settled for glaring a hole at the back of her head. Maybe, if I glare hard enough, she'll burst into flames. I watched as she sprayed throat spray into her mouth and turned to begin singing. The piano started as she began to sing,

_"Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me, you'll try!"_

Oh my god me ears are bleeding! It was horribly out of tune and she used vibrato way to much. If someone was going to stop her, now would be good! And as soon as I thought that, I heard Meg scream as the backdrop fell and landed on top of Carlotta. I looked up quickly to see who did it and I caught sight of a disappearing black cloak. Of corse! Erik did it! He did it in the movie, now I remember!

"He's here, The Phantom of the Opera," Meg said, almost singing, as she looked at Emma, Christine, and I with worry as some members of the chorus tried to help Carlotta.

"Signora, are you alright? Boquet! For God's sake, what's going on up there?" Lefevre demanded.

A moment later, Boquet started to pull up the backdrop. "Please Monsieur, don't look at me! As God's my judge, I wasn't at my post. Please Monsieur, there's no one there, or if there was, well, then it must be a ghost!"

"Signora..." André began once Carlotta was safe and standing. "These things do happen..."

"For the past three years these things do happen, and did you stop them from happening?" Carlotta yelled as she looked at Lefevre. "No! And you two... You're just as bad as him! 'These things do happen.' Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen! Bring my doggy and my boxy!"

I watched as she stormed off the stage and I rolled my eyes at her, glad that she was gone. Something told me she would be back but I was planning on enjoying the short time in which she wasn't here.

"Gentlemen, good luck," Lefevre said before he hurried away. "If you need me, I shall be in Australia!"

"Signora Guidicelli, she will be coming back, won't she?" André asked Reyer while he simply shrugged.

"You think so Monsieur?" Madame Giry question as she walked up to the two. "I have a message from the Opera Ghost."

"Oh God in heaven, you're all obsessed," Firman rolled his eyes.

"He welcomes you to his Opera House!"

"His Opera house?" Firman asked, outraged.

"And commands that you continue to leave box 5 empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due."

"His salary?"

"Well, Monsieur Lefevre used to give hin 20,000 francs a month," Madame Giry shrugged.

"20,000 francs?" Firman asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"Perhaps you can afford more," Madame Giry said with amusement. "With the Vicomte as your patron?"

"Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight, when the Vicomte was to join us for the gala, but, obviously we shall have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star!"

"But surely there must be an understudy," André frowned.

"Understudy?" Reyer let out a humorless laugh. "There is no understudy for La Carlotta!"

"A full house, André, we shall have to refund a full house!"

"Such a shame, I was really looking forward to tonight," I murmured under my breath and turned around to talk to Emma when I heard Madame Giry say something that made me freeze.

"Isabelle Wolfe could sing it!"

"I could do what?" I squeaked but both managers and Madame Giry ignored me. I was on the verge of panicking. I wasn't ready for this! So,_ so_ not ready! I needed more time, more lessons... If I went on now I would fail and fail Erik and then he would be so disappointed and probably want nothing-

"What? A chorus girl? Don't be silly?" André scoffed, freezing my thoughts.

Oh, you sir, just declared war. I glared in his direction and fought off the urge to be childish and stick my tongue at him.

"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher," Madame Giry reassured.

"Who?"

Oh crud, what was I supposed to say? I panicked and blurted out my first thought, "I don't exactly know his name, sir! He's very um... Secretive? And he hadn't told me his name!" Okay that was a total fail, I need to get better at lying.

"Let her sing for you Monsieur," Madame Giry said, standing beside me and placing her hand on my shoulder. She looked down at me and gave me a look that said,_ you suck at lying._ "She had been well taught!"

"All right," André said after sharing a look with Firman. "Come on, don't be shy. Come, come along, just..."

I stood at the front of the stage and looked down to see Wilhelm looking at me with narrowed eyes. In return, I sent him a cheeky grin and a wink, hoping that it would stop his thinking. If I knew my brother, he was putting the pieces together and probably already guessed who was teaching me. Great.

"From the beginning of the aria then, please, Mademoiselle," Reyer said, standing by the podium.

"Got it," I said, nodding my head. The music began and I took a deep breath, remembering everything Erik taught me. I fixed my posture before letting out a soft cough. I could easily hear Firman and André whispering behind me.

"André, this is doing nothing for my nerves," Firmin frowned.

"She _is_ very pretty," André whispered back and I merely rolled my eyes before I began to sing,

_"Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me, you'll try!"_

I hesitated for a moment and looked back at Madame Giry who gestured for me to continue.

_"When you find that once again you long _

_to take your heart back and be free!_

_If you ever find a moment_

_spare a thought for me!"_

I finished the note and turned back around, looking at the managers nervously. I hope they liked it... It was silent for a few moment before I heard Emma and Meg clapping enthusiastically and soon everyone joined in. I felt my heart skip a beat as I realized that everyone loved it and I smiled brightly, beaming in my spot. Thank you, Erik!


	15. Chapter 15

**Isabelle(1st person):**

I stood in the Prima Donna room, trying my best not to move as I was eased into the costume for Act 3. The maid tightened the corset that I wore and made sure the beaded straps were against my shoulders correctly and not tangled up. She then helped me put on the long skirt that was a combination of reds, greens, and golds. Once she finished with that, she slid a necklace around my neck before helping me put large circular earrings. As soon as the maid was finished, I was ushered into a chair and Emma came in and began to fix my hair. She took out the little braids in my hair and I was surprised to see that they left little curls. Emma brushed my hair back before she put a crown on my head, adjusting my hair so it looked right.

"You're going to do amazing," Emma grinned as she swept my bangs to the side and used a clip to keep my them behind my ears. "You've done amazing in the first two acts and the third is going to be no different. And you're definitely going to sound a lot better than Carlotta. Thank god she didn't come back."

"Don't jinx us just yet," I giggled. "You never know, she could appear behind us and begin to scream our ears off."

"Emma," Madame Giry called out, stepping into the room. "You are needed on stage, act three is about to begin! Isabelle, I will come and get you once your appearance draws near."

"Of corse, Madame," Emma said, standing up to follow Madame Giry. "Good luck, Izzy!"

"You too," I called back. As soon as the door shut, I let out a soft sigh and leaned back in my seat. I had the horrible temptation to itch my scalp but I didn't want to since I might mess up my hair. If I did, I'm pretty sure Emma would kill me. So, to get my mind off of the itch, I looked around and took in my surroundings.

The Prima Donna room looked just like I remembered it to in the movie. The walls were a light shade of pink with roses painted on the walls. Flowers covered almost every table and surface of the room, most flowers being pink. God, everything was pink! The vanity, the bed and covers, the nightstand, everything! It was a little too much in my opinion. There was one thing that caught my eye though and it was the mirror on the wall. I couldn't remember what, but I knew the mirror was important.

I walked over to the mirror and stood in front of it, tilting my head slightly as I took in my appearance. Looking at the dress, I was surprised that the costume looked like the ones worn in the broadways and not the one that was used in the movie. I didn't mind, of course, the costume was just was beautiful as the other ones used in different adaptations.

"I look so different," I murmured softly, resisting the urge to mess with the make-up I had on. Let's just saw I wasn't to fond of it on my skin. I subconsciously went to toy with my charm bracelet only to realize that I didn't have it on. The maid had told me to take it off as she dressed me but now since she wasn't here, she wouldn't realize that I put it back on. "No one will ever know..."

I walked over to the vanity and slid the charm bracelet back on my wrist before I walked back over to the mirror. Loosing myself in my thoughts, I continued to stare into the mirror before Madame Giry came and told me it was time. The opera house was packed as I stood behind stage and looked over all the French nobles sitting in the seats. Madame Giry placed the long red, green, and gold, scarf in my hands and reminded me what I was supposed to do before going off to the dancers.

So far the opera had went by smoothly, everything going as planned and nothing bad happened. I was a little nervous at singing _Think of me_ in front of everyone but I was determined to make everyone proud. As soon as I went out and stood in the center of stage, I felt a wave of confidence as I sang. I had already finished the beginning of the song and was about to continue.

_"We never said out love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_stop and think of me!"_

Slowly I walked across the stage with a bright smile across my face, dropping one end of the scarf before slowly picking it back up.

_"Thank of all the things_

_We've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way_

_Things might have been."_

Perking up, I held the scarf up with both of my hands and took a few steps forward, smiling at the audience while not really looking at them.

_"Think of me, think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying to hard_

_To put you from my mind."_

I lowered the scarf slightly before turning it slowly before putting it behind my back and raising my hands up.

_"Recall those days, look back on those times_

_Think of those things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day_

_When I won't think of you!"_

I smiled as I stopped singing and did a few spins, releasing one end of the scarf and wrapping it around my neck. As the melody continued to play, I danced across the stage and continued to dance, toying with the scarf as I did so. I looked around at the people watching with wide, impressed eyes. Turning to look up, I spotted Raoul sitting in box 5, smiling and saying 'bravo' before he left the box. Still smiling, I turned to the front of the opera and continued singing when I was cued back in.

_"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons, so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will think of... me!"_

I sang the last note for as long as I could, throwing the scarf up in the air and letting it land on the ground, sitting down at my knees and bowing to it. After a few minuets I stood up, picking up the scarf and watching as the audience all stood up and applauded. The managers were shouting 'bravo' and so were some members of the audience. I beamed in my spot and curtsied, silently thanking everyone. Roses were thrown at my feet and I was filled with joy. Everyone liked it! I was beyond happy as I curtsied one last time before heading off the stage. Almost imminently I was surrounded by the dancers as they congratulated me and said how good I was. I blushed brightly under the attention and told them they did amazing too. And they did! The dancing was terrific!

The curtain closed for the last time that night after we all went and bowed to the crowd. Even though I was really grateful for the praising I was getting, it was getting a little to crowded and loud for my liking. So when no one way looking, I snuck away and made my way to the chapel. I made my way to my mother's picture and sat down in front of it, reaching over and lighting the candle above it on fire. As I was looking at my mother's picture, I heard someone begin to applaud.

_**"Brava, brava, bravissima!"**_

I smiled as I heard Erik's voice and I was about to reply to him when I heard Emma and Meg singing my name as they called for me.

_"Isabelle! Isabelle!"_

For a moment I wondered where Christine went but I guessed that she was with Raoul. I was surprised that Meg was coming since I thought she would've been with my brother.

_**"Isabelle..."**_

My thoughts were stilled when I heard Erik sing my name after them and a moment later, I saw Emma and Meg walking toward me, smiling widely. They sat beside me and both shared a look before Meg began to sing softly,

_"Where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really you were perfect!"_

Emma began singing a moment later,

_"We only wish we knew your secret_

_Who is your great tutor?"_

I looked at them and thought of how to respond and a song popped into my head.

_"Mother once spoke of an angel_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here!"_

I stood up and I looked around with a soft smile as we made our way out of the chapel before I sang,

_"Here in this room, he calls me softly_

_Somewhere inside, hiding_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He, the unseen genius!"_

As we walked up the stairs, Meg and Emma looked at me with worry as they took turns singing,

_"We watched your face from the shadows_

_Distant through all the applause."_

_"We hear your voice in the darkness_

_Yet the words aren't yours!"_

We were already in the hall when I began to sing,

_"Angel of music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory!"_

"Who is this angel?" Emma asked before all three of us began to sing,

_"This Angel of music_

_Hide no longer!_

_Secret and strange angel!"_

As we continued walking, I couldn't help but feel a flash of fear. I felt like something bad was going to happen because I sang tonight. Like I messed something up and now someone else was going to pay the price for it.

"It's with me even now," I murmured, looking around shakily,

"Your hands are cold," Meg said as she grabbed one of my hands.

"All around me..."

"Your face, Isabelle, it's white!" Emma exclaimed with worry.

"It frightens me!" I cried out, turning to look at them with unhidden fear.

_"Don't be frightened,"_ they both sang, trying to soothe me. I did my best to calm down and I smiled at them. They were right, there really was no need to be frightened. I was probably just afraid and panicking over nothing.

"I should get to the Prima Donna room to get these things out," I said after a moment, gesturing to my costume.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to get to the room on your own?" Emma asked. "It's going to be pretty crowded..."

"I'm a ninja, trust me," I winked, gaining only a confused stare from the both. "...You don't know what a ninja is, do you?" Both shook their heads. "Nevermind... I'll get there, don't worry!"

"We'll come see you later than!" Meg said and turned to walk to the music room in search of Wilhelm since the musicians would be putting their instruments away.

"You know, you're the only one out of our group of friends who isn't being courted," Emma commented as she continued walking with me. "We need to change that!"

"No thanks," I laughed, shaking my head lightly. "I don't need help finding a partner! I'll find the right guy on my own time, thank you though. And plus, I don't want to be courted yet, I'm still young!"

"That's what you say now, but just wait," Emma laughed before disappearing into the crowd of dancers. Right before I made it to the Prima Donna room, I was crowded by members of the audience, stuffing flowers in my face. I froze and looked at them with shock and for a moment, I thought I was going to get crushed by them. But a second later, Madame Giry was at my side and she forced everyone to back up. She helped me to the room as she told everyone that they weren't allowed in.

"No! Ugh, no," Madame Giry scowled at the people wanting to get in before she shut the door. I grinned in amusement before looking around the Prima Donna room, seeing that there was more roses in the room then there was before. And guess what?

They were pink.

"You did very well, my dear," Madame Giry smiled and patted my shoulder as she went over to the table. As she did so, I spotted a dark red rose on the table and she handed it to me. I knew it was from Erik and for a moment I wondered why he had changed the rose to just red instead of the white and red rose I was familiar with. "He is pleased with you..." I smiled with joy as I twirled the rose in my fingers, glad that I made him proud. I saw Madame Giry glance at the mirror before she walked out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

"So much better than the pink roses," I thought aloud as I carried the rose over to the vanity. I sat down and took off my crown, taking off the clips in my hair along with the long earings that were making my ears hurt. Once I finished that, I put my hair into a french braid and tied the end with the black ribbon from the rose. Smiling, I picked up the rose again and took in its scent. As I was placing it back down, the room door opened and I turned to see Raoul walking towards me with a vase of flowers.

"_Goldjunge_!" I said happily, smiling at my brother as he set the vase of flowers on one of the tables.

"Hello Izzy," Raoul smiled. "You did great tonight! I knew you could sing, but not like that!"

"I know, I'm just full of surprises," I grinned cheekily. "You haven't seen nothing yet! I'm glad you liked the opera!"

He shook his head before he gave me a hug as he complimented me again. "You sang like an Angel tonight..."

I didn't know why, but I felt compelled to tell him about the Angel of Music. Like if I didn't, I would end up regretting it later.

"Raoul, before mother left me to come back here, she told me about an Angel of Music," I began. "She told me that he came to those who were natural singers that needed help... And well... _I_ have been visited by the Angel of Music!"

"Oh no doubt of it," Raoul nodded his head with a smile. "I spoke to Christine before coming here and we are planning on going to eat. You're going to come with us, along with Wilhelm and Meg, of corse!"

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea," I laughed nervously. I knew Erik wouldn't want that, he would probably get mad at me and yell or something. "You see, the Angel of Music is _really_ strict and he doesn't want me wandering around after a show for too long."

"I shan't keep you up late," Raoul promised, laughing softly as he walked toward the door.

"Raoul, you're not listening to me! I _really _can't-"

"You must change," Raoul interrupted, apparently not taking 'no' for an answer. Damn him! "The others are also getting ready, I'll come get you in ten minuets. Ten minuets, Izzy!"

Raoul waved one last time and walked out of the door, blissfully unaware that I was planning on hurting him next time we were alone for not listening to me while I was blissfully unaware of the door being locked. I sighed as I walked over to the wardrobe, I might as well get out of this costume before I head to the dorms to get one of my dresses. Looking over the contents, I pulled out a dark blue chemise before grabbing a pretty white robe and I headed behind the dressing screen.

The chemise was a lot shorter than I thought it would be and I almost regretted picking it up. I quickly pulled the costume off and slid the chemise on, wiggling it down as far as I could before I tied the white robe on. While I kept my stockings on, I left my shoes by the dressing screen as I walked to the vanity and pulled my locket over my head. I was heading back to my shoes when I felt a cold breeze trickle in and I shivered, furrowing my brows when I saw that all the candles had blown out. A flash of fear went through me and I hurried to the door but before I could attempt to open it, I heard Erik's voice singing, rage pouring off each word.

_**"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion**_

_**Basking in your glory!**_

_**Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor,**_

_**Sharing in my triumph!"**_

Oh god he sounded so pissed! I would _not_ want to Raoul right now- or ever. Although it almost made me laugh when I heard Erik call Raoul my suitor. I was pretty sure if Erik knew the truth, he wouldn't have said anything. I could still feel the anger in the air and I took a deep breath, knowing that I needed to calm him down.

_"Angel, I hear you_

_Speak, I listen_

_Stay by my side_

_Guide me._

_Angel, my soul was weak_

_Forgive me!_

_Enter at last, Master!"_

It felt weird calling him 'Master' but I figured it would help him calm down. And it seemed to help for when he sang again, he was much calmer.

_**"Flattering child, you shall know me**_

_**See why in shadow I hide!**_

_**Look at your face in the mirror...**_

_**I am there, inside!"**_

I did as he said and my eyes went wide as I slowly caught sight of him. First it was only his white mask, but then it was his whole face and then the rest of his body. Mist slowly poured into the room but I hardly paid attention to it. I couldn't keep the excited but slightly confused smile off my face as I saw him for the first time and saw that he looked like Ramin Karimloo, not Gerald Butler. Okay thats a little weird, why doesn't he look like the actor for the movie? All the other characters look like their actors, why not him? Not that it bothered me, mind you, but it was strange and didn't make a lot of sense. I simply shrugged it off before I began to sing again, slowly walking to the mirror.

_"Angel of Music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of music, hide no longer_

_Come to me, strange Angel."_

As I got nearer to him, I noticed a few differences from him and Ramin. His eyes were warm, soft but with a hint of sharpness and they were the color of the sea. His jaw was sharper and his nose was a little more narrow although with the mask, half of it looked larger. He was taller and by tall I mean that he probably towered over me. And he was wearing that damn fedora that made his face even- I felt myself freeze as Erik began to sing again and I felt as if I was in a trance where there was only me and him.

_**"I am your Angel of Music**_

_**Come to me; Angel of Music."**_

I could faintly hear Raoul in the background but I paid him no attention, only focussing on Erik. He continued to sing as he held his hand up for me to grab, trying to coax me into accepting it. When Raoul screamed my name, I snapped a bit out of the trance and turned to look at the rattling door. I frowned, biting my lip as I debated what to do. I turned back to Erik and when I met his eyes, I saw that there was a pleading look in his eyes.

_**"I am your Angel of Music**_

_**Come to me; Angel of Music!"**_

This time when he sang, I could hear the pleading tone in his voice and I couldn't resist any longer, letting myself go back under his trance and gently, I took his hand. I saw the triumph shine in his eyes as he gently pulled me, the mirror behind me shutting and sealing my fate.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya! Sorry for not updating for a few weeks, I got busy with school (Geometry is the bane of my existence) and life. Now some of you are probably wondering why I made Erik look like Ramin Karimloo instead of Gerard Butler and trust me, there is a reason for it! Its not because I like Ramin better or that I don't like Gerard (because I do) but because there's a real reason for the plot of the story. It won't come into play until much later, mind you, but it will play a part. If you don't like it then I apologize but I can't change it.**

**So I don't own any of the music that I used or any of the characters other then Isabelle, Wilhelm, and Fenris. Now I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! **

**Till next time :3**


End file.
